My Lost Brother: The Beginning
by hunterslasher13
Summary: I was so lost at first, I thought I was Naruto Namikaze then I became Vongola Namikaze. My Nephew Naruto N. Uzumaki is someone with so much potential that not even this world keep it locked. He is the key to everything I ever knew. Naruharem.
1. The Blond Child

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei and one piece**

**Chapter 1: The Blond Child**

**Minato's POV **

When I was around 5 years old, my parents discovered a blond baby in bumble of blankets at our door step one day. My father who looks exactly like me was interested and shock at what he was looking at. My mother who looked like a female version of my father with straight hair was looking at the baby happily.

He looked exactly like me in appearance, but he had 3 scars on each of his cheeks. To my mother it made him look even cuter. My parents and I have a good life in a small town in the Fire country. When I looked at him he just smiled at me.

That is when I discovered that my parents were discussing as taking him as their own child and me getting a new baby brother. My parents looked happy with the idea of a new son in the household. I looked inside the blankets and discovered 3 scrolls.

I gave them to my parents and read them. On 1 scroll, we discovered that the mother of this child was killed and the person who delivered the baby wanted him to grow up in a happy family.

The other 2 scrolls had blood seals and could only be open with the baby's blood. The name of this child was Naruto Namikaze.

**3 years later**

During these 3 years I discover that Naruto was not normal child, he wouldn't cry as much as other children. He would only cry for food or when he needed to be changed. He was very talented child and smart too.

When his third birthday came our house was attacked by iwa ninjas. The Iwa ninjas were trying to get rid of the Namikaze clan for their Kekkai Genkai.

The Namikaze clan received their ability from the unknown third son of the Rikudou Sennin; it was the ability to transfer biju chakra to the user's chakra, giving the user bigger chakra reserves. In the history of the Namikaze clan the Kekkai Genkai has never been tested because the fire country has only had kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was too powerful to test on. Iwa was scared for the two Jinchuuriki that there tools were going to make a clan more powerful.

There was rumour going around that Iwagakure was killing off all families of the Namikaze clan going to konohagakure. Iwa was powerful, but konoha was more powerful. Iwa didn't want konoha to be more powerful and decided to kill the Namikaze clan even though that they were not together in one location.

Naruto and I saw our parents being killed, I ran to konoha while carrying my brother. I saw the gates of konoha in my reach when I got there I fainted from exhaustion, the shinobi there took us to the hospital. When I woke up I saw a white ceiling, I knew where I was.

I made it to Konoha, I saw Naruto in the bed next to me. I saw Naruto open his eyes, he looked up to me and his eyes were watery. He got out of bed and jumped on me hugging me while yelling.

"NI-SAN" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm okay. We made it to Konoha, were in a safe place." I said hugging Naruto tightly.

"Where is tou-san and Ka-san?" Naruto asked.

"There not with us anymore" I said sadly.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked almost crying.

That is when I realized of how mature Naruto is for his age. Most 3 years old would be crying realizing their parents are gone. Naruto he just accepted and was trying to be tough.

"I don't know" I said.

That is when the hospital door swung open. A figure was coming toward us. He had red and white robes with a hat with the kanji for fire. This was the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He came up to us with a happy smile. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

"How are you boys doing?" said the kage

"We are fine Hokage-sama." I said. Naruto was hiding behind Minato, looking at the kage with interest.

"That is good, I wouldn't want the last of the Namikaze Clan to be injured from your travel." said Hiruzen.

"What do you mean by the last" Naruto said

"The Namikaze Clan has been all killed by Iwa, you two are the survivors of the Namikaze Clan" the kage said.

"Minato how old are you" the kage said

"I just turned 8 a couple weeks ago why?" I said.

"If you want the academy school year starts in a month do you want to become a shinobi?" Sarutobi said.

"Yes I would like that" I said.

"Okay I will put you on the list for applicants for the academy" The kage said leaving.

The Hokage left when he said his answer. When he left he had thoughts of not of Minato, but the other Namikaze brother.

**Hiruzen's POV**

When I first looked at Naruto Namikaze, I was shocked by the whisker marks on his face. Those marks are to show that the holder of the marks was born from a female Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

That is impossible because the second Jinchuuriki was already chosen, and the first wife is too old to give birth. I would have to keep an eye on the mystery of Naruto Namikaze.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw in my brother's eyes that he really wanted to become shinobi. He told me that he wanted to protect me from the Iwa ninjas. Before we left I brought the two scrolls that my parents gave to me for my birthday. They said these scrolls would help me on my way through life. I decided that I didn't want to become shinobi. I wanted to become something more.

**Minato's POV**

**2 years later**

In the last 2 years a lot has happened. I was accepted into the academy. A friend of our father was taking care of us. His name was Yu Uzuki, his wife Kagome Uzuki and his ten year old sister Yuki Uzuki. When we came into the picture, Yuki had a new hobby and that was hugging Naruto into her chest.

In my class there was this new girl from the recently destroyed Uzu no Kuni. She always looks at me for some reason with hate. I am going to become a genin soon, graduation is upon my class. I was going to train with Yuki and practice for the graduation.

When I got there I saw Yuki sitting on a log with Naruto in her lap. She was stuffing Naruto into her chest while hugging him. Yuki had dark purple hair with light violet eyes.

"Mmmmm-fffffff-gggggg" Naruto tried to say

"Whats that Naruto, you want me to hug you tighter, okay" Yuko said laughing

"I-I nee-d Air" Naruto said

"Okay" Yuki said

She then started to rub her cheek to his cheek. She was laughing while doing this. I came out the forest to stop her so called fun.

"Okay Yuki stop playing with Naruto, we need to get some work done." Minato said

"Minato why do always need to ruin my fun" Yuki said pouty

"We would never get any work done if I didn't." Minato said

"Alright be a good boy while were gone Naru-chan" Yuki said while rubbing his cheeks to hers

**Naruto's POV**

When they left I was relieved. I hated when Yuki does that to me, but if it makes her happy then I might as well enjoy it. Then I heard sound from the bushes it was a girl with long red hair and gray eyes. She came up to me with hate in her eyes.

"Where is Minato kid" said the girl while picking me up by my collar.

"Kushina what are you doing, put Naruto down" Minato said coming into the picture.

"There you are Minato" the now named Kushina said slightly blushing.

"Let go of me" I said.

I then touched her stomach to tickle her to drop me down, but instead I saw red chakra flowing in my hand. My claws extended. I felt my whiskers darken. The chakra went over my eyes. It felt like my eyes turned into a fox eye. After that I blacked.

**3 hours later**

I woke up to see Minato sleeping in the chair next to me. I tried to get up, but I felt unimaginable pain. When I moaned from the pain, Minato had woken up and tried to stop me.

"Naruto stop, you're going to open up your wounds" Minato said.

"Wounds, what are you talking about."I said.

That is when I noticed the bandages on my body. I saw that some my skin was red. What happened to me?

"You accessed Kushina's chakra and you absorbed too much of her chakra. You destroyed some of the forest, but you went on a rampage for four minutes until you were covered in wounds from using her chakra" Minato explained.

"What's so deadly about her chakra?" I asked.

"She is the holder of the Kyuubi" Minato said

"Really, so that is where the kyuubi has been all this time, he finally got tamed huh" I said.

"Yeah, but there is something I should tell you. When you used her chakra it changed you a little." said Minato.

Minato handed me a mirror. I looked into the mirror I was shocked. The only thing that changed was my eyes. I had the same eye color, but my pupil now looked like a slit.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" Minato said.

**1 hour later**

"Hey Ni-san" I said

"What Naruto" Minato said

"I don't want to be a shinobi" I said

I saw Minato's eyes widen a little after I told him.

"I'm not forcing you to be a shinobi Naruto" Minato said.

"I know I just think I have a greater purpose out in the world, I want to go out in the world and travel and find my purpose" I said

"If you want you can go out into the world and travel if you want" Minato said.

"Really Ni-san" I said.

"Yeah, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't let you go" Minato said.

"A bad one" I said

"Okay funny guy, when are you going to go" Minato said.

"Well not now, but I think a good time will be in three years" I said.

"Okay, I will help to your dream of traveling the world" Minato said.

**3 years later**

My brother had a pretty good plan on leaving konoha. He planned on me leaving at night at a time where the patrols wouldn't see me leaving. My brother was a chunin at 12 aleady and he was the one watching the gate for intruders. It was time to say goodbye to my brother.

"This is goodbye isn't it Ni-san" I said

"Yeah, but some day we will meet each other" Minato said.

"We will" I said while walking off.

I left the leaf village with a new purpose in life. First, I was going to get off elemental countries, to go to the other continents. I heard of there being other continents out there.

**7 years later **

**Minato's POV**

In the last 7 years a lot has changed in my life. I reached the rank of Jounin and I have my own genin team consisting Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. Kushina and I were starting to become more than friends ever since I saved her from the kumo ninjas.

I am now fuinjutsu master. I invented the rasengan and the Hirashin no jutsu. With these two jutsu I am known throughout the ninja world as "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō." Right now my team and I are on a mission to go though Kusagakure to stop a battle between konoha and Iwa.

I had a feeling that my team was in a bit of trouble, but I had my own trouble to deal with.

**Obito's POV**

The cave was about to crash upon me. I was waiting for it to crash, but it never happen. I opened my eyes to see a man that was carrying me. We got out the cave, but he wasn't running. He was flying, how flames were coming out of his gloves allowing him to fly.

When we got outside I saw Rin and Kakashi running to me. The man dropped me on the ground. When I saw him I got a look of him. He was wearing a black trench coat with a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shinobi sandals.

On top of his head was a black cowboy hat that was made of leather. On the back of his coat was in white English writing and it said "Vongola." On his right hand were 2 rings that looked expensive and an orange box on his hip. When the flames disappeared his gloves transformed into black leather fingerless gloves with a metal plate on each Hand.

"You okay kid" the man said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah thanks for saving me" I said

When he looked at me I saw he had blond spiky hair with blue slit eyes and he had 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This guy looked exactly like sensei, but younger.

"Hey kid stop looking at me, I don't swing that way" the man said.

"W-w-what!" I said blushing.

"Heh you blush easily, but you're welcome for saving you. You would probably be dead if I didn't save you" said the man.

With that Obito fainted from chakra exhaustion. He was remembering the time he had with his real family (his team and his sister Mikoto)

**3 hours later**

I woke up to see sensei, my team and the man that saved me. They were all around in a fire pit looking up to me with smiles on their faces.

"It's good you're awake Obito, we were all worried about you" Rin said.

"Yeah, it is a good thing that this young man saved your life" Minato said.

"I didn't catch your name young man" Minato said

"Heh you should know it by now Ni-san" the man said

I saw Minato-sensei eyes widen, did he know this person.

"Naruto what are you doing here" Minato said

"I was following you" Naruto said.

"Why now?" Minato asked.

"I think I Know what my purpose" Naruto said

"Do you know what you want to be now" Minato said

"Yeah I want to be a protector of Hi no Kuni" Naruto said

"So do want to be a shinobi?" Minato asked.

"No" Naruto deadpanned

"That's what I thought" Minato said.

**4 hours later**

**Minato's POV**

Naruto traveled along with Team Minato and I in order to get back to Konoha. We had to go though Kusagakure first in order to get into Hi no Kuni.

"Uh oh" Obito said

"Whats wrong Obito" Naruto said

"Kusa doesn't like Konoha ninjas that much, we might not get through" Obito said.

"Ah don't worry; the other konoha ninjas didn't have me along with them." Naruto said

"Come on already, we'll get through" Naruto said

Kusagakure was known for its Kunoichi being the majority of Kusa's ninja force and there likeness for snakes. Even Orochimaru would love this village. Naruto went over to the guards.

"Hello Chunin-chan" Naruto said

"N-N-Naruto-sama" said the female guard blushing.

"Can I see Han-chan" said Naruto.

"Yes you can she is in her office doing her paperwork" She said blushing.

"Uh can I have your autograph Naruto-sama before you leave" she asked

"Sure, where do you want me to sign" Naruto said

She brought out a CD case from her chunin vest.

"Ah a loyal fan, I'm not into the music business, but I am willing to sign my albums for my fans." Naruto said

He quickly signed with a black marker he got out of his pocket. He gave it back to the Kusa chunin.

"There you go Chunin-chan" Naruto said smiley.

We then left for this so called "Han-chan." I was going to ask Naruto a few questions.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Minato asked.

"Oh, I thought it would obvious were going to the leader of Kusagakure's office" Naruto said

"Yeah, wait until you meet her she is great and beautiful" Naruto said.

"Wait her" Minato said.

"Yeah you didn't think a village like Kusa would be ruled by a man where the majority of the ninja force is Kunoichi" Naruto said.

"No I just never seen a ninja village ruled by a woman before" Minato said

"Well get used to it" Naruto said.

I wanted know one more thing before we entered the Kusa leader's mansion.

"Naruto, you were in the music business?" Minato asked

"Yeah, I did it for 3 years. I had released 6 albums at that time. All my albums are released in the elemental countries. My albums just got into the fire country a year ago" Naruto answered

"I haven't heard anything" Rin said.

"Have you been into a music store lately" said Naruto

"No" Rin said

"Well you should probably do that when you get back into Konoha" Naruto said.

That is when we finally made it to the Kusa leader's mansion. We went to the leader's office. Naruto knocked on the door.

A "Come in" was heard from the door.

When we entered the office, I saw a beautiful woman at a desk she was working on paperwork like how the sandaime usually does. She had an aura around her that of a leader. Her eyes changed when she was looking at Naruto. Her eyes had love in them

"Naruto Namikaze you're back" The woman said blushing.

"Boa Hancock, it is good to see you again" Naruto said.

"Are you here for me Naru-kun" Hancock said.

"No, sorry we are just her for permission to go through your village and enter the fire country" said Naruto.

"We?" Hancock said questionably.

She looked at me and my team.

"The Yellow flash and his team were wondering if they could go through Kusa to get back to their village" Naruto said.

"No absolutely not, I will not allow konoha ninjas go through my village" Hancock said angrily.

Naruto took a hold of her hands with his hands. What was he planning?

"Come on Boa, do this for me at least"

"Okay, but only if you stay the night" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, it is getting dark anyway" Naruto said while starring at the sun setting.

"I'll get the rooms ready" Hancock said with a devilish smile on her face.

**3 hours later**

I was going to sleep and wondering if everyone else would have good dreams. I wondered what Naruto had to go through to be friends with a person like Boa Hancock.

**Naruto POV**

I was just about to close my eyes and go to sleep all my equipment was on the chair and my gloves were on my side table just in case. When I was about to go to sleep I heard my door open. When the door opened a figured entered and closes the door.

The figure was a woman; she dropped her sleeping gown to the floor. When the moonlight hit her face I realized it was Hancock naked. She went under the cover and started to go to sleep. I should have realized she would do this; she did this after when I proved myself to Kusagakure.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to two pillows that I was resting on. I realized that these two pillows weren't pillows. I was resting on Hancock's breast. I tried to get out of bed, but she had a tight hold on me. I just did a kage bushin no jutsu and then did a replacement jutsu to get out of Hancock's hold. I was about to get my pants on when Minato came through the door.

"Narut-"Minato said.

"Shhhhh" I said putting my finger to my lips.

Minato closed the door. I put my outfit on, my gloves, and my rings. I then closed the door while saying a small "thank you" note on the door.

**1 hour later**

Minato's team was ready to leave for the fire country. We were about to leave at the south gates of Kusa, the gate opposite to the gates we entered from. When we were about to leave there was a scream in the air.

"NARUTO" a woman said with a cry.

"Ah sounds like Hancock is awake, come let's get going" Naruto said.

Minato and his team had a worried look on their faces.

"Ah don't worry guys; you should have seen the last time I left Kusa. Hancock was holding onto my legs while I was dragging her, begging me not to leave" Naruto said.

With that the team and Naruto left Kusa to head back to Konoha.

6 hours later

**Minato's POV**

During our way to Konoha, Naruto asked if we could go through Tanzaku Town. I said we can since it was on the way. I asked why he wanted to go through Tanzaku Town.

"I have a friend who is moving her business into konoha" Naruto said

"I said I would pick her up at 4 PM, its 3 right now. That gives me an hour" Naruto whispered.

I heard what he said. An hour was a lot of time to get to Tanzaku Town. A half an hour later we entered Tanzaku Town took us to a bar for some reason. When we got to the bar I saw a woman sitting on a crate.

She looked at Naruto and started running to him with open arms. Naruto also started running. When they were close to hugging each other, Naruto ran past her and ran off to the crate she was sitting and was now hugging a guitar case that was leaning against.

"Oh Buttercup you're okay, did the mean woman hurt you" Naruto said to the guitar case in a childish voice.

"Naruto" the woman said angrily.

"Huh what is wrong Tifa" Naruto said

She sighed "Nothing is wrong, Naruto" Tifa said.

I got a good look at Tifa; she looked to be in her late teens. She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a black skirt (Advent children outfit).

"At least you got those konoha escorts you promised" Tifa said.

"Escorts" I said questionably.

"Yeah Tifa wanted get into Konoha without any problems, she already picked out a place to use" Naruto said.

"Then I guess it is fine, but no more secrets Naruto" I said in an authoritarian tone.

"Okay I promise" Naruto said with a salute.

**Half an hour later**

"Is everything packed Tifa" Naruto said.

"Yep, there all packed in the scrolls you gave me Naruto" Tifa said.

"You'll be carrying them, okay Tifa" Naruto said.

"Okay, but you have to carry me" Tifa said as she climbed onto his back.

In the end Naruto carried her all the way to Konoha. On the trip I learned a few things on what the "Vongola" on his trench coat meant. It seems that after the 3rd son of the Rikudou Sennin established the Namikaze Clan he left the elemental countries leaving his wives and his 6 children to keep the future of the Namikaze clan alive.

He left for the other continents. He made his life in a country called Italy. He established a mafia family called the Vongola Family and their job was to stop the violent acts on Italy. He was Giotto the Vongola Primo. Naruto told me that after Primo that the Vongola Family have done a lot bad things to make their reputation in the Mafia world seem more popular.

That all changed when the Decimo was chosen, the great-great-great-great grandson of the Primo. He wanted the Vongola to be seen as what the Vongola Primo tried to make to be. For some reason after the Decimo was the last boss in the Vongola family and no Mafia families were destroyed giving peace to the other continents.

After Naruto told his Story telling, we made it to Konoha finally. We entered the gates to be greeted by the guards.

"Hey Minato" said Shikaku, who was on guard duty.

"Hey I'm back from my team's mission" I said.

"Heh that's good, it would be troublesome without you here" Shikaku said.

"You got some travelers with you as well" Shikaku said.

"Yeah they are planning to move their business to Konoha from Tanzaku Town" I said.

"You don't have to answer for us Minato, you can go on ahead" Naruto said.

"Okay….Lets go team and debrief the hokage" I said.

"Hai" my team yelled. I then left.

**Naruto's POV**

"Can I see your papers miss" Shikaku said.

"Sure" Tifa said.

"Tifa Lockhart not a common name, but your all clear. Welcome to Konoha" Shikaku said.

"Here" I said.

"Naruto Namikaze" Shikaku said with his eyes widen.

"Got a problem with my name shinobi-san" I said.

"No, but do you have any relation to Minato" Shikaku said.

"Yeah he's my big brother" I said leaving while grabbing Tifa's hand.

Leaving Shikaku with his eyes widen.

**15 minutes later **

After 15 minutes, Tifa and I finally found the address for Tifa's new bar. When we got there, someone was waiting for us and I knew who this person and place was. This place was the Uzuki's old weapon shop and this person was Yuki Uzuki. She had changed in the last 7 years. Her purple hair was longer, her breasts were now E-cup and she was taller.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Naruto" Yuki said.

She came up to me and hugged me. She took my head and put it between her 2 pillows.

"Ah Naruto I haven't seen you in 10 years, doesn't this feel nostalgic"

I remember after the incident with Kushina, the village had built a clan compound for the Namikaze Clan. Minato and I had moved into the compound. I almost forgot about the Uzuki family that took care of us for 3 years.

"Yeah, but it feels squishier then I remember" I said in her chest.

Yuki smiled at his comment. She looked up at Tifa.

"Who are you" Yuki said to Tifa.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart; I bought this place to start up my business" Tifa said

"Why would you want this place, the last owner renovated this place into a bar, but never used it. Konoha needs more bars anyway" Yuki said lost in thought.

"She's a bar owner Yuki" I said.

"Oh, she is then you're the bar owner who wants this place. Here is the keys, see ya later Naru-kun" Yuki said giving the keys to Tifa and walking off.

"She is a strange one isn't she" Tifa said.

"Yeah, but that's what is fun about her" I said with a smile.

"Well lets go inside and see what shape this place is in" Tifa said.

**A few hours later**

When we got inside the place wasn't even in bad shape. The place had an apartment above it, which meant it was for the owners. I thought of making some genins clean up the place as a mission. I talked to Tifa about it and we agreed to it. I would be paying for the mission since it was my idea. Right now I was going to the mission office to tell the hokage about the mission. I entered the mission office and saw the hokage.

"What can I do for you young man" the hokage said.

"I got D-rank mission that need to be done immediately" I said

"Really what are the details of this mission" the hokage said

"My friend is planning to open her business. She wants to clean up a place we recently acquired. Were planning to open in a few days" I said.

"Okay I'll send for a team for you. You can wait here for them Naruto-kun" The Hokage said smiling.

"No problem Ji-san" I said. Everyone's eyes widen at the disrespect I had for the hokage.

"Show some respect to the Hokage" a random Jounin growled at me.

"It quite alright Tsume-san, a person like Naruto Namikaze can call me that" the hokage said.

I took my hat making everyone's eyes widen.

"Heh Ji-san you could never keep an obvious secret huh" I said.

The hokage laughed at his comment. "Are you planning on staying this time Naruto-kun" the hokage said.

"Yeah I'm staying this time Ji-san"

That is when the door opened to reveal. Obito had talked about this woman to me when we were traveling. This was Mikoto Uchiha and her team.

**Mikoto's POV**

My team was assigned another D-rank mission. When I opened the door it revealed a 15 year old teenager who looked like Minato when he was 15. He has 3 marks on each of his and a slit eye of a wolf in his Sapphire eyes. He went over to greet us while putting his cowboy hat on.

"Hi you must be the team I called for" the man said.

"Is this our client Hokage-sama" I said. The hokage nodded.

"Yes, we are the team uhh" I said not knowing his name.

"It's Naruto Namikaze" he said. My eyes widened. Was this man related to Minato?

"Before you ask Minato is my big brother" Naruto said.

My eyes widen because Minato never said anything of having siblings.

"Well let's see your genin team Mikoto-san" Naruto said.

"Sure, team come here for a minute" I yelled softly.

**Naruto's POV**

In seconds three 10 year olds came into the room. They were 2 females and 1 male.

"Introduce yourselves to our client" I said.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi "said a girl with wild hair.

"I'm Genma Shinrunai" said a boy with a senbon hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm Yugao Uzuki" said a girl with purple hair.

"Heh Uzuki huh, how is Yu these days" I said.

"He is good, but how do you know him" Yugao said

"Just tell him that Naruto said hi and you will get your answers" I said smiling.

"Well we better go and get back to the bar and get your work done" I said to the genin.

"Bar?" the hokage said.

"Did I say bar, I meant business establishment hokage-sama" I said.

The hokage sighed. "Just get going Naruto"

With that I left with Team Mikoto not too far behind me. It took us ten minutes to get back to the bar with the team. When I got there, I saw Tifa waiting for me. It looks like she wanted to get this over with just as much as I did.

"Hey Tifa" I said.

"Hello Naruto, is this the team you got" Tifa said looking at the 10 year olds

"I have jobs for them and you as well Naruto" Tifa said.

"Huh say what" I said questionably.

"You only just got to put the bed together" Tifa said.

"Oh that's it" I said.

"Yeah, now get to it" Tifa said.

I then went upstairs to get the bed ready and our lives in Konoha would start today.

"Oh I'll get the bed ready alright" I said.

**An hour later**

When I was done, I saw that the Genin team were all done the jobs that Tifa gave them. The bar looked like it was ready for business. All it need was a name. The bar would be called "The Burning Flame."

When Tifa's bar opened, it marked our new life in Konoha. It made me think that Konoha was going to get a little more interesting.

**Author's note**

**This is my first story, so don't hate on it too much.**

**hunterslasher13**


	2. Naruto's Dying Will

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei and one piece**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's dying will**

**Naruto's POV **

**A month later **

Tifa and I were adjusting to konoha very nicely. The burning flame was getting loads of business. When I suggested to Tifa on hiring waitresses, chefs, and bartenders she agreed to it. Tifa hired 11 waitresses, 6 chefs, and 3 bartenders. Tifa wanted to work as bartender; she only works Saturdays which is when we get the most business from the male population of konoha.

Right now I heard of this new ramen bar that recently opened in Konoha. I was going there to try their ramen out. I have been to a lot of ramen places during my journey, so I know what good ramen taste like.

When I got to the ramen bar, I read the name of ramen bar it was called Ichiraku Ramen. When I went into the Ramen bar I was greeted by a man in his mid thirties and his wife in her thirties with a bulge in her stomach.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what do you want to eat young man" the man said.

"Eh some miso ramen would be nice" I said.

"Coming right up" the man said.

After a minute of waiting, I received the ramen I ordered. When I first tasted the ramen I was surprised by the taste of the ramen.

"This is great ramen" I said

"Really do you think it is that good" the man said.

"Yeah I've been to a lot of places, but this is the best ramen I have ever tasted. Whats your name" I said.

"Its Teuchi Ichiraku and this is my wife Aya Ichiraku" Teuchi said.

"That's good to know. You two expecting a baby" I said.

"Yes we are" Aya said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well she is going beautiful girl Mrs. Ichiraku, I bet she will look like you Aya" I said

"How did you know it's going to be a girl" Teuchi asked.

"Call it a talent, well I better get going" I said putting on my hat, while leaving money on the counter.

**10 minutes later **

I was walking down an alleyway. I was taking a shortcut to the bar. Then I noticed someone following me. This person was good, but not that good for me to notice.

"Come out I know your there, so stop hiding" I yelled.

Out of nowhere an ANBU with a fox mask. This ANBU was female and she had red straight flowing hair that went to her ass. This was "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" a nickname that I heard when I was kid. This ANBU was Kushina Uzumaki the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yokou.

"What can I do for you Kitsune-san" I asked teasing.

"So what they say is true you have no respect for anyone" she said.

"What you don't like the name, how about Kushina Uzumaki?" I said.

I saw her eyes widen a little through her eye holes in her mask.

"What do want Kushina?" I said.

"Naruto the hokage and the council would like to see you" I said

"Okay see ya later Kyuubi-chan" I said leaving the ANBU with wide eyes.

**10 minutes later**

I went into the Hokage's office to see what he wanted. When I got there he was there waiting for me.

"Eh what do you need me for Ji-san" I said.

"Naruto the council now knows of your return" the kage said.

"Well it was only a matter of time; let's go see what they want from me" I said.

"Yes let's go Naruto-kun" the kage said.

With that the hokage and I left for the council room where I was probably going to get a talk from the so honorable council

When we entered into the council all eyes were on me. The council was made of konoha's clan heads, the Hokage's 2 councilors, Saku Haruna leader of the civilian council and Danzo Shimura the leader of ANBU Root.

The clan heads are Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Biwako Sarutobi, Murakuma Kurama and my big brother Minato Namikaze.

"Do you know why you are here Naruto Namikaze" Koharu said

"No not really, but the way you said my name I can think of some reasons" I said.

"You left Konoha Naruto, why did you do that" Homura said.

"I left because I wanted to, I was not a ninja. I had no allegiants to this ninja village" I said.

"That is true, but what is your true reason Naruto" the hokage said.

"Well before I came to Konoha when I was three, I read through the Namikaze history and I found out" I said.

"What did you find Naruto" the kage said.

"I found out that the 3rd son of the Rikudou Sennin traveled to the other continents to learn how to use another energy source" I said.

"Another Energy source?" the kage said.

"Yes, the elemental countries is the only continent for people to use chakra, so he thought of making a new clan with the people he made friends and made a mafia family" I said.

"Did he learn how to use it" Homura said.

"He did and this energy source is a little stronger than chakra. I was out on the other continents for 5 years learning how to use it and I was very successful. When I was 13 I came back to the elemental countries to travel around before I came back to Konoha" I said.

"Well that was a good story Naruto. Now you're going to be a shinobi of this village now" Homura said.

"Well sorry I'll have to decline on that invitation" I said.

"What you can't decline. We are the council and we order you to agree. It is your duty as a Namikaze clan member" Koharu said.

"Heh duty right, you're going to keep on bitching until I say yes, right" I said.

Everyone in the room had their eyes

"Since you're so reluctant Naruto-kun how about we make a deal" the kage said.

"What are you agreeing with them" I said. The council smiled at this.

"No, I just what to see if you can handle yourself Naruto" the kage said.

I sighed "What kind of deal" I said.

"Whatever you want it to be" the kage said.

"Okay I just thought of something. How about a sparring match" I said.

"What do you have in mind" the kage said.

"It is me vs. 4 of your best shinobi in 1 on 1 match of 4 matches. If I lose at least one match, I will become a shinobi. No argument. Is that a deal Ji-san" I said.

"Yes that sounds like a great deal" the kage said.

"Well I better get going" I said leaving.

**3 days later**

Today was a day that konohagakure would remember. Today was when I would face against with 4 of the best ninjas in Konoha. I wanted to prove myself to my brother. Well let's just see how these matches.

**Minato's POV**

Right now Kushina and I are going to the chunin exam stadium to watch Naruto's fight. I was finally going to see what it so powerful about this dying will flames he has talked about so much. I disagreed to fight in these matches because I didn't want to fight my brother and I want to know what my brother is truly capable of.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note**

**Right now I am doing a poll for Naruto's Harem the choices are:**

**Mikoto**

**Mei Terumi**

**Kushina**

**Kurenai**

**Tifa **

**Tsunade **

**Kazehana**

**Yuki**

**Hancock**

**Yugao**

**Anko **

**Tsume**


	3. Vongola Boxes and Rings

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei and one piece**

**Chapter 3: Vongola rings and boxes**

**Hokage's POV **

Today is Naruto's matches with Konoha's top shinobi. For some reason I am thinking that Naruto will win. If he wins, then that means he doesn't have to follow the steps of a shinobi in this hated world known as the shinobi world.

"Naruto's opponents are people who have excelled in one category in the shinobi arts.

For Taijutsu I have chosen Tsume Inuzuka.

For Ninjutsu I have chosen Fugaku Uchiha.

For Genjutsu I have chosen Akaoji Yuhi.

For Kenjutsu I have chosen Yu Uzuki.

As referee for the matches is Orochimaru of the Sannin" said the kage explaining the matches to the audience. I nodded to Orochimaru to begin the match.

"Okay the match between Naruto Namikaze and Tsume Inuzuka will now begin. Hajime" Orochimaru said.

**Naruto's POV**

Tsume Inuzuka has shoulder length spiky brown hair. Her eyes were slit like a dog. She was wearing a Jounin vest over a brown Inuzuka uniform.

"You look like you have something say Tsume-san" I said.

"Yeah I'm going to kick your ass. When you become a ninja you're going to be on my squad and you will do everything I tell you." Tsume said laughing.

"Heh you have quite the imagination" I said smirking.

"Why do you say that" Tsume asked glaring.

"The only way that is going to happen is in whole other world because I am not losing to you" I said.

"Even if you don't you still have 3 other opponents to face. Sooner or later you are going to lose" Tsume yelled.

"Nope" I said as I took off my hat and coat. I threw them up to Tifa who was in the audience.

"Tifa hold to them for now" I said. She nodded.

I took out a scroll that had 5 seals inside the scroll. Each seal held one of the flames I used. I decided for this match I was going to use the Sun flame. I grabbed the rings and the Vongola box.

"Are you ready to start this fight" I said. She nodded.

"Let's go" I said.

**Normal POV**

"I'll just end this quickly. Shikyaku no Jutsu (1) "Tsume said while putting her hands to the ground, which made her seem more feral in her appearance.

"Kuromaru get ready, Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (2). I'll defeat you now Namikaze" Tsume said. Tsume Transformed into a giant 2 headed black wolf

"Oh ho now doesn't that look scary" Naruto said with a smirk as a yellow flame appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned yellow.

It seemed most of the audience were gasping at Naruto's new appearance. Naruto took out a box with a hole in it. Then his ring lit up with a yellow flame. He then put his ring into the box.

"Box open Kangaryuu" Naruto said as a Kangaroo with yellow flames on her ears.

"Ha you're going to make that animal attack me" Tsume said in her wolf form.

"Nah she's here for support" Naruto said

"Kangaryuu Sereno gloves" Naruto said

Then seconds later yellow flames came out of the kangaroo's pouch and went towards Naruto's fists. Two white gloves formed in Naruto's fists with a crest on the backhand of each glove.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared near the wolf's stomach.

"Maximum Cannon" Naruto said as he aimed his fist to the wolf's stomach.

When his punch hit the wolf was seen flying into the sky from the sheer power of his fist.

"I'm going to finish this. Kangaryuu flame boots." Naruto said as his feet were engulfed with yellow flames until boots were formed.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto said as 2 clones appeared. Naruto and his clones then flew up to the falling wolf with his clones and yelled.

"Maximum Ingram" Naruto said as his clones and him punch Tsume's wolf transformation in the stomach at the same time. Naruto then landed back on the ground with his clones. The clones then dispersed

"And that is why a dog can never outsmart a fox" Naruto said as all the yellow flames dispersed and the kangaroo went back into her box.

Naruto then took out his cigarette and lid it with his lighter as Tsume and Kuromaru then crashed into the ground leaving a little crater.

"Call it referee-san" Naruto said.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze" Orochimaru said

I heard the crowd cheer from my performance.

Medic Ninja came to pick up Tsume.

"You know Tsume you should stop putting your anger on someone and start taking care for your daughter. She is worrying about you" Naruto said to Tsume in her unconscious state. As a brown haired girl was seen watching her mother being defeated.

**15 minutes later**

**Naruto's POV**

Yu has partially spiky purple hair. He was wearing his old Jounin uniform with his usual purple shirt and pants. He had a katana in a sheath in his hand,

When they left I was getting ready for my next match. The match is Kenjutsu. I know the perfect flame that can counter Yu's incredible family sword style.

Then I put my sun flame weapons away and I got my rain flame weapons out which consisted of the rain ring, the Vongola box and Shigure Kintoki.

"You ready Naruto" said a familiar voice behind me.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to this match Yu-Ji-san" I said.

"Ha haven't heard that disrespect from you in a while Naruto. I'm going to enjoy this match too" Yu said.

"The second match will begin. Naruto Namikaze vs. Yu Uzuki, Hajime" Orochimaru said.

"Ha you going to battle me with a bamboo sword Naruto" Yu said.

"No I'm not" I said as I slashed him, but he dodged. My bamboo sword transformed into a katana. This made Yu's eyes widen.

"This match will be interesting" Yu said.

**Normal POV**

"Yes it will be" Naruto said as a blue flame appeared on his forehead, his eyes turned more blue, and his ring lit up with a rain flame which made his sword lit up with rain flames as well. Naruto slammed his sword to the ground

"Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" Naruto said as he clapped his hands together. A couple seconds later water was coming out of Naruto's mouth. The water cover the whole field, it was only about a couple feet high.

"You know with that jutsu you can use more water than this" Yu said.

"I know but this is all I need for my sword style to work at its best" Naruto said.

Naruto took out a box and put his ring to the box.

"Box open Kojirou" Naruto said as a swallow covered in rain flames came out of the box.

Naruto started to charge with an attack while pointing his sword forward. Kojirou created field of water around Naruto

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 1 Axle of Rain" Naruto said as he attacked Yu.

The attack hit resulting in Naruto stabbing Yu in the stomach a little. To retaliate, Yu slashed Naruto's neck. Yu's eyes widen when the Naruto he just slashed turned into water like a water clone.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 9 Duplicate Rain" Naruto said as he attacked Yu with rain flames behind him.

"Wow your good Naruto, maybe too good, but I won't know until I try" Yu said

"Dance of the Crescent Moon" Yu said as 2 clones aimed at Naruto.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 2 Rolling Rain" Naruto said as he created a giant wave of water that sent Yu into the sky with his clones now gone.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 11 Beccata di Rodine (3)" Naruto said as he thrust his sword multiple times.

Yu fell down from the sky, but he got right back up.

"Man your tough one aren't you Ji-san. Well I'm going to end this in 2 moves" Naruto said.

"Ha really let's see how you will do this" Yu said.

Naruto then charges up to Yu. Yu puts up a defensive stance, but in midway Naruto drops his sword and switches hands and slashes Yu with his sword diagonally.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 5 Summer Rain" Naruto said.

Yu started to get up and was now charging at Naruto. Naruto was also charging with rain flames surrounding which were supplied by Kojirou.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 10 Scontro di Rodine (4)" Naruto said.

After the attack was taken Yu fell down from the power of the attack.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze" Orochimaru announced. Shigure Kintoki transformed back into its bamboo sword form.

I heard the crowd cheer from my performance. The water started to disappear so that Yu didn't drown.

The medic came to get Yu, but before he left he said something to me.

"Your sword style is truly invincible" Yu said struggling to not close his eyes.

"Heh it's flawless too. Now just go to sleep Yu-Ji-san" Naruto said. Yu nodded as he was carried off.

**15 minutes later**

The next fight was against a Genjutsu user. I wasn't that good with illusions, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight illusions. The best way to fight him is from mid-range and I know a good flame to do this. I rolled out my scroll for the third time and picked the flame ring and Vongola box.

My opponent is Akaoji Yuhi. His family migrated to Konoha years ago. In the generations of Yuhi family they have been known for their use in Genjutsu. He wore a Jounin vest under his Konoha uniform. He wore a bandana with the leaf emblem on the front.

"Heh you know what they third time the charm Yuhi-san" I said.

"You're a confident one, but you will lose in the end" Akaoji (5) said.

"What are you a psychic or something? You know what is going to happen even before it is played out" I said.

"Let's just get this match over with. I want to see why my daughter speaks so highly of you" Akaoji said.

"Hai Akai-me-san (6)" I said with a laugh.

"The match between Naruto Namikaze and Akaoji Yuhi will begin, Hajime" Orochimaru said.

"Have you ever fought an illusionist Naruto" Akaoji said.

"Yeah I have. There is the mist flame known as the illusionary flame" I said. I saw Akaoji get nervous.

"Lucky for you it is one of the 2 flames I cannot use" I said. Akaoji let out a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight them" he said as a red flame appeared on his forehead and his turned red.

"Box open Flame Arrow" I said as a cannon with a skull was strapped to my right arm and 16 boxes were strapped to my waist.

"Hmm interesting" Akaoji said.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death" Akaoji said.

I can see that I am caught in a Genjutsu and the roots of the tree have stopped my Mobility. I then see Akaoji coming out the tree at a higher point then where I am he has a kunai in his hand.

"This is the end boy" Akaoji said.

"That's what you think" I said as the flame on my forehead got bigger and started to burn the tree branches that were held onto the tree.

"What you got out of Genjutsu" Akaoji said.

"Yeah now to ends this. Flame Arrow!" I said as a blast of storm flame was shot from my cannon and was aimed at the red eyed Jounin.

When the blast hit Akaoji he went into an unconscious state.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze" Orochimaru said.

The medic came to get Akaoji, but before he left he said something to me.

"I can see why my daughter likes you. You have a lot spirit" Akaoji said as he fainted.

"Daughter?" I said confused as Akaoji was taken by a stretcher by the medic-nin.

**15 minutes later**

I decided for this match I was going to use the Sky flame. I grabbed the rings and the Vongola box.

"So an Uchiha is my last opponent" I said.

"Yeah got a problem with me" Fugaku said.

"No not you, just Uchihas in general I have problems with" I said.

"I'm going to just get this over with" I said as an orange flame appeared on my forehead, my eyes turned orange and my gloves transformed into black metallic gloves with a large blue crest on the back of each glove.

**Mikoto's POV**

Right now I am watching Naruto take on my cousin Fugaku with my brother Obito. In the Uchiha Clan Fugaku is powerful. For some reason I just want Naruto to win. I don't know but something about him just wants me to put all my hope into him.

"Where do you get your power boy" Fugaku said.

"My power is from my dying will to stop all hate in this world. I'll give you a demonstration of my dying will" Naruto said as Flame shot out his hands thrusting at high speeds that would make most Jounins jealous.

Naruto then kicked Fugaku into the air. Naruto then used his flames that made it seem he was flying by using his flames. When he caught up with Fugaku he punched back onto the ground. Fugaku got right back up with a few scratches on him.

"X-stream" Naruto said as he used his flames to spin around Fugaku making him dizzy.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu" Naruto said as he created 1 clone. Naruto then went into the tree at an extreme speed only Jounin could see this. Fugaku got up not knowing he was now battling a clone.

"I'm going to finish you Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (7)" Fugaku said a giant fire dragon was summoned. It killed the clones.

"I killed him he is all ashes now" Fugaku said.

"That's what you think" I heard as I look up to a giant bright light.

Fugaku looked up to Naruto who was concentrating a softer flame in the opposite direction. The blue crest on his glove was glowing bright blue. It looked like he was ready to unleash his attack.

"X-burner: Air" He said as he unleashed a blast of a harder flame upon form the heavens onto Fugaku.

I saw that Fugaku was still there, he had smoke all over him from the blast. He survived the attack probably because that wasn't the true power of his attack. If I had to guess it was probablt a quarter of that attack's true power.

The medics came to get Fugaku.

**Naruto's POV**

"The winner of all four matches is Naruto Namikaze" Orochimaru said.

I looked up at the hokage & his council and the kage looked at me smiling.

"Okay I defeated them does that mean the council will stop pestering me to become shinobi" I said. The kage nodded.

I then left for the exit. When I got there I saw Tifa waiting for with my coat and hat. She handed them to me.

"Did I do well" I said.

"Yeah you did" Tifa said as she came up to me and kissed me on the lips with passion. She didn't stop until a minute had gone by.

"Now give me piggyback" Tifa said. I obeyed her command and I walked home back to the bar.

**To be continued**

**(1) Four legs Technique**

**(2)** **Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf**

**(3) Swallow's Beak **

**(4) Clash of the Swallow**

**(5) Red Prince**

**(6) Red Eyes**

**(7)Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique **


	4. The Kyuubi no Youko Attacks

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei and one piece**

**Chapter 4: The Kyuubi No Yoko Attacks**

**Naruto's POV**

It has been two years since I fought for my choice of being a shinobi in those 4 battles. When I won Fugaku had hated me for it because as an "Elite Uchiha" losing to a small clan wouldn't go through his arrogant head.

I found out that Fugaku was married to Mikoto with 2 children. Their kids were named Itachi and Makoto Uchiha surprising they are fraternal twins. Itachi looks like his father and Itome looks like her mother.

The thing that changed the most was a new hokage was chosen. It was between the snake Sannin Orochimaru and my bother. In the end Minato was chosen because he was a war hero and some people just don't trust Orochimaru.

The best news I have heard was that Kushina got knocked up. She was carrying the next Namikaze generation in her womb. Right now I was going to the Namikaze Compound.

Apparently Kushina wanted to talk to me about something. I jumped up to the window and quietly entered the living room. I leaned on the window edge and lit up my cigarette while listening to the conversation between Minato, Kushina and a 3rd voice.

"Sensei with your permission can I use the main character's name for my unborn child" Minato said.

"You want to use that name. I just thought of it when eating ramen" Minato's sensei said.

"Naruto it is a beautiful name" Kushina said.

"You bet it's beautiful" I said. Then all the eyes were on me.

"Naruto how many times have I told you to use the door" Kushina said.

"Don't know, lost count at four" I said.

"So you're Naruto?" Jiraiya said.

"Your Jiraiya right" I said.

"Well my reputation precedes me. Where have you heard of me from" Jiraiya said.

"The hot spring employees go to my bar talk about how you are giving them complaints from their female costumers about you" I said smirking.

Everyone laughed.

3 Hours later.

Minato left with Jiraiya to do his daily paperwork for the village. Kushina and I started to talk with each other.

"So are those kids kicking these days" I said.

"Ya they are, but how do you know that I going to give birth to twins" Kushina asked.

"Call it a gift. The owner of Ichiraku ramen had a daughter 2 years ago. I told him the child was going to be female and I was right" I said.

Kushina smiled and I then sighed. "You know it is going to be painful giving birth especially with the Kyuubi might try and get out" I said.

Kushina eyes widened at what I said. "How do you know about the kyuubi" Kushina asked.

"Heh I've known since I was 6. Minato told me after the accident" I said.

"Accident, what accident?" Kushina asked.

"You don't remember that accident with the kyuubi chakra do you" I said. I saw her eyes widen.

"That is why I have these eyes, I have a little of the Kyuubi's chakra. I keep it as a safeguard" I said.

"A safeguard for what" I said.

"Call it a sixth sense, but a disaster is going to happen to this village that involves the Kyuubi. When that happens you are going to die, but if I seal the Kyuubi chakra I have into you. You will live" I said. She nodded.

We got off that subject and started to talk about something else. I got myself a drink and I started to drink it.

"Hey Naruto have you ever had sex" Kushina asked. I did my own spit take.

"What?, what kind of sister-in law asks that kind of question" I yelled.

"Well have you, I just want to know if your innocent or not" she said.

"Well I have it happened when I was 12" I said.

"Oh really when you were 12…wait what?" She said.

"Yeah she just came up to me when we were fighting on this island and she kissed me and called me her "Ashikibi-sama" and we had sex right their" I said.

"Do you even remember her name" She asked.

"Ya I remember she had an 89 bust and her name was Miya" I said. Kushina sweat dropped.

"Its October 5th, when do you think they are going to come out" I said.

"Any day now" She said while rubbing her stomach.

"Well be careful" I said jumping out the window.

**5 Days later**

**Normal's POV**

A ten month pregnant Namikaze Kushina was sitting at her dining room table with her husband Minato leaning forward, one hand on the back of her chair, and the other on the table top. Across from them sat the Sandaime Hokage and his wife.

Minato stood as he spoke, "I'll be there for the birth…we have to take care of the seal and everything. I'll get everything prepared beforehand."

"This is what we did for your predecessor, Mito-sama, as well," Sarutobi spoke as he held his pipe in his hand. "The seal nearly failed when she gave birth. I'm afraid we'll need to prepare for the worst…we'll set up a place outside the village and erect a barrier to protect it. Only Minato, my wife Biwako, and Taji from the ANBU will be inside.

This must be kept top secret. Of course there will be reinforcements outside; ANBU under my direct command. I'll tell Yiz where the place is, so get your things ready!"

"Yes…thank you both," Kushina responded with a bit of nervousness.

_-An Hour Later-_

Sarutobi Biwako and Namikaze Kushina were making their way out of the village when they encountered one of Kushina's lifelong friends, Uchiha Mikoto. And it was then that Kushina noticed the baby in her arms.

"Didn't you have a girl?" Kushina asked with rampant surprise.

"Yeah it's a girl."

"Well, what's her name, Mikoto?" Kushina pressed.

"Sasuki," Mikoto answered, pride lacing her voice as she looked down at her sleeping daugter.

The name struck a bell with the elder woman of the trio, and Biwako spoke up, "Ah, the same name as the Sandaime's mother."

"Yes…I'm sure she'll become a fine kunoichi," Mikoto agreed. Then she looked back up at her red haired friend and continued, "You're almost due aren't you Kushina? You should pick out a name before it's too late."

"More like names, I'm having twins" Kushina said

Kushina smile brightly as a hand raised up to her chest's level in a sign of thoughtful excitement, "We've got Two – 'Naruto and Natsumi.' They and Sasuki-chan will be in the same grade, I hope they become friends!"

A rain cloud of fear and nervousness seemed to clash down around the expecting mother as she leaned forward and whispered with her hands around her mouth, as if asking was taboo, "By the way…does it hurt? Like, bad?"

Mikoto chuckled, "Well, well, even you're afraid of something. I'll be."

"Yeah must be the apocalypse to see Kushina Uzumaki afraid of something" said another voice.

Naruto was seen on a crate with his guitar in his arms and his guitar case next to him.

By this time, Biwako had had enough and dragged Kushina away by the wrist, "Come on already!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kushina apologized, waving back at the Uchiha Clan's matriarch.

"Ja ne!" Mikoto responded for her farewell.

"Remember," Biwako chastised after they were far enough away, "we need to keep your birth classified. Try not to talk to anyone while we're on the move, even your friends."

"Right, sorry about that," Kushina acknowledged with a nervous hand rubbing her head.

"The fact that we're leaving the village is classified as well!" Biwako snapped as she turned to face Kushina. "Don't go screaming your head off, even when the contractions start."

"Right…"

**Mikoto's POV**

"Naruto-kun" I said while watching him packing up his guitar.

"Are you going home" Naruto said.

"Yeah I am" I said.

"How about I walk you home I got business on the way" Naruto said. I Nodded. We started walking with each other.

"Have you been busy lately" I asked.

"Not really, the bar has been busy. I have been writing some new songs for my next album though" Naruto said.

"Really that's good, I love your music and so does everyone else" I said.

"Yeah I know, I got my own fan club. They own their own building that says Namikaze fan club with hearts all over it" Naruto said.

"I thought that was Minato's" I said.

"Nope its all for me" Naruto said.

We made it to the Uchiha household. I then heard 2 children voices yelling "Ka-san." Itachi was hugging Mikoto while the other one was hugging my leg.

"Uncle Naruto, what you doing her" Makoto asked.

"Just walking your Ka-san home" Naruto said. You see ever since Makoto could remember she has had a little crush on Naruto ever since they met.

To get over this crush Naruto told her that she can marry someone who looks exactly like him and has the same name. At first I thought that would never happen, but with Kushina birth coming up. It might come true.

"Well I got to go Mikoto" Naruto said smirking at me.

"Sure bye" I said with a small blush.

**6 Hours Later**

**Normal POV**

The ANBU guard standing outside a sealed cave heard, "OH GOD, IT HURRRRRRRRRRRTS!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kushina continued to scream as she lay on the bed and she tried to fight through the labour pains.

Minato was frantic, "I, uh…I've never heard Kushina in so much pain, are…are you sure she's alright?"

"SHE'S FINE! JUST KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE SEAL!" Biwako snapped at her husband's successor.

"But, she's…"

"Good lord, you're the Yondaime Hokage! Don't panic!" she continued to yell at him. "This is why women have babies; you men can't handle the pain!"

Minato gulped as he felt the seal on his wife's abdomen pulse with energy, signalling that the Kyuubi was trying to break free.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kushina moaned as another powerful contraction hit her.

'It's so strong!' the thought ran through her husband's mind as he used his chakra to strengthen the seal. 'I can feel the fox trying to break out!'

"Hang in there Kushina! Hang in there Naruto Natsumi!" he muttered as he continued to fight back the fox.

"MMMMNNNNNNNNN!" Kushina's moan as she felt Naruto trying to exit her womb racked her body and her eyes clenched shut in agony.

"The head's out! Almost there, Kushina!" Biwako cheered as she helped the baby from his mother's birth canal.

Taji, the attending medic also provided encouragement, "Keep going, Kushina-san!"

Then, both Minato and Kushina felt the fox trying to break free once more, but Minato surged his chakra from his hand and into the seal with a cry, "Narutooo Natsumiii, get out here! And Kyuubi, you stay right where you are!"

"MMMNH-" Kushina whined as she gave one final push, her son finally free of his mother's uterus.

Cries from the infant filled the cave turned hospital room and Biwako ordered Taji to get some hot water. He snapped to and rushed to the table where the basin waited.

"…It's okay," Minato muttered in shock while Kushina panted, trying to rest her laboured body.

The baby Naruto with blond hair continued to cry as he was washed clean of his mother's bodily fluids and Biwako announced with joy, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy, but another one is coming!"

"Push Kushina" Biwako told Kushina. With another cry. It could be heard that another cry was heard, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl" Biwako said with a sigh. Taji went up and cleaned Natsumi with red hair with the other bowl of water. He cleaned off all the bodily fluids.

"Hahaha," Minato wiped his eyes from their tears of joy, "Look at me, I'm a father of twins!"

Biwako handled the blanketed Naruto & Natsumi and carried him up next to his mother's head as he continued to cry. Kushina's own tear laced eyes turned to happiness as she levelled her gaze on her child, "Naruto…Natsumi…haa…I finally get to meet you both…"

She would have continued, but Naruto was taken by Biwako to be cared for as Minato spoke, "Okay Kushina! I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we've got to get the Kyuubi completely sealed!"

She huffed, "Right…!"

Just as he was about to stabilize the seal, two unmistakable cries of people dying ripped through their ears.

"BIWAKO-SAMA! TAJI!" Minato roared.

His attention was grabbed by a new person who had somehow bypassed the guards and the barrier, wearing a hooded black cloak and an orange mask with black stripes and a single eye hole where the right eye should be; he was holding the baby in his arm, one arm prepared to strike Naruto, "Yondaime Hokage Minato. Back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe age of one minute."

Minato's eyes narrowed as two thoughts ran through his mind, _'How did he break through the barrier. Who the hell is this guy?'_

The blonde Hokage was about to move to attempt to rescue his newborn son when Kushina moaned as the Kyuubi began to push for its freedom from the seal on her exposed stomach.

"Kushina!" he cried. _'The seal's not done!'_

The masked assailant produced a kunai in his left hand and threatened the Hokage once more, "Back away from the Jinchuuriki…or don't you care if your son dies?"

"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato pleaded, raising his hand up in a reaching gesture as Kushina experienced another wave of pain. Then, to Minato's much growing fear, the man threw Naruto into the air.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I'm perfectly calm," the man berated.

"NARUTO!" Kushina cried while her husband's gaze turned absolutely murderous as the wailing newborn and the man drew the kunai down in preparation for an upwards thrust.

The next moment, Minato had Naruto in his arms with a clone he created was carrying Natsumi as he rested his feet against the wall behind his attacker.

"You live up to the 'Yellow Flash' moniker, but what now?" the man quipped with a backwards glance.

Minato glanced down, seeing smoke flow up from the bottom of the baby blanket, and he recognized the flow as that of multiple paper bombs. A quick movement of his hands later and Minato separated the child from the impending explosion.

"MINATO! NARUTO! NATSUMI!" Kushina cried when she noticed her two men and her baby girl disappear.

**In an Empty Household**

The house went up in fire and smoke as it exploded, and Minato, using his body to protect his and his wife's babies were thrown away from the blast.

"Thank Kami…you're both not hurt," Minato breathed a sigh of relief as he caught his breath while sitting on the ground, cradling the shrieking infants who obviously did not like all the jostling.

"Ow…" Minato winced as he finally registered the pain of a small piece of wood that had embedded itself in his lower right shin, through his pants and wrappings. He plucked the wood out and his mind was already trying to figure out why they had been attacked.

'He's after Kushina. He forced me to use my Hiraishin no Jutsu to separate us! Gotta hurry!'

**In the Namikaze Household **

He used his Hiraishin once more to get Naruto and Natsumi to the Namikaze house. He then quickly placed Naruto and Natsumi in the bed sized crib and wrapped a blanket around them both.

"You'll be safe here," he mentioned, although he may have been trying to reassure himself. "You'll wait here on your own for a bit Naruto and Natsumi…I've gotta go save your mom before it's too late."

**With Kushina**

Kushina was strung up with chains binding her wrists that were tethered to several giant boulders jutting up from a mountain lake; kanji were drawn around four vertical pieces of stone and along the chains, forming a seal, as the seal on Kushina gullet spread so that it began to manifest itself on the lower portion of her face.

In her weakened condition, she was forced to kneel on another stone as the cloaked man stood before her and she pried for information, "What…are you after?"

"I came to rip the Kyuubi from your stomach and use it to crush Konoha," the man answered.

"…What…?" 'Naruto was right'

"Minato's teleportation jutsu use a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next," the man continued. "I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal."

The man's head lifted and in the eyelet of his mask, a fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan was revealed, "All so he would always be there to protect you…but I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth…do you have _**any**_ idea how long I've waited for this moment?"

Realization began to dawn on the new mother and her eyes locked with the Sharingan as it peered into her, allowing the man to enter the seal's inner construct where the Kyuubi was bound by chains to a large ball with each of its tails staked into it as well, along with its torso and all four paws. It tried to fight off its assailant's genjutsu, but the Sharingan prevailed and its slitted eyes shown with the Sharingan – the indicator that the man's control was a success.

The chains began to melt and the stakes disappeared, allowing the fox's chakra to manifest as a chakra cloak around Kushina, who screamed in agony when the fox began to emerge from the seal.

Her captor brought his right up in a hand seal and uttered his first command to his new beast, "Come forth, Kyuubi no Yoko!"

And with a roar that shook the heavens, the full form of the beast emerged from its host.

Below, the man turned from Kushina who had collapsed now that the chains were no longer holding her up and he commanded once more, "We head for Konohagakure no Sato."

"S…stop…" a severely weakened Kushina squeaked out.

The man did stop and turned back in slow surprise, "…The Uzumaki Clan is really something special. Even wrenching a Bijuu from your body didn't kill you right away."

The fox above growled and the man spoke once more, mentally commanding the monstrous fox to smash the woman, "It's only fitting for the Kyuubi to kill its former Jinchuuriki."

And just like that, the fox smashed its paw down where Kushina was laying, sprawled across the rock, unable to move, and upon contact, the section of ground exploded from the shear amount of power exuded from said Bijuu.

As the dust settled, Minato was crouching on top of a large tree, cradling his wife against himself.

"A small glimmer of hope," their enemy scoffed. "But it's too late."

"Minato…" Kushina huffed and struggled to speak. "Is Naruto…is Naruto and Natsumi okay?"

The Yondaime smiled down at her, "Yes…their fine. I hid him somewhere safe."

"Oh, thank Kami…" Kushina sighed, happy as any mother would be when knowing that their children were safe from harm. "Minato…stop him…stop the Kyuubi…they're headed for the village…"

An unhappy Minato sighed as Kushina's eyes closed from exhaustion and he vanished with her.

The man who had attacked merely looked on and spoke for no reason than to hear himself speak, "Gone again…no matter…on to Konoha!"

**In the Namikaze Household**

The couple arrived via the Hiraishin and Kushina asked her spouse, "…Why?"

"Never mind why…stay with Naruto and Natsumi," her husband answered while he placed her beside their baby. Her eyes cracked open slowly and lay on her finally sleeping son and daughter.

"…Naruto…Natsumi…" she cried as she wrapped an arm around him and her as they lay beneath the blanket. She continued to cry as she pulled him close and the side of their heads rested against her own. "Minato…thank you…" she managed to get out as the man clenched his fists and stomped the floor in anger.

"I'll be back before you know it," he proclaimed while slipping his signature Hokage Haori over his Jounin vest.

**Uchiha Clan Manor**

A five year old Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Makoto were sitting on the porch that ran along the perimeter of the courtyard that the main family's dining room looked out upon. In Itachi's arms was his baby sister, Sasuki, who was sleeping rather peacefully when a something washed over the older son and daughter of Mikoto.

"What's…this awful feeling?" he muttered as he looked up into the night sky.

"I don't know Nii-san" Makoto said.

"Nmmmmm," the infant began to squirm before crying out, forcing her older brother to try and rock her back to sleep with reassuring words.

'_What an awful feeling?' _Itachi thought again. _'Why did Kaa-chan and Tou-san have to go out now?'_

He then redirected his attention back to his brother once more, "Don't cry Sasuki; your Nii-san and Nii-chan are here to protect you, no matter what happens."

**Meanwhile in Konoha **

Many of the village's ninja were beginning to unwind for the day and were saying their farewells to their friends for the night. Two in particular though, had just met up with one another and the vastly more eccentric was demanding a challenge from his 'eternal rival.'

"Why don't we just go with rock-paper-scissors today?" Kakashi asked as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"NOT AGAIN! I WANT A MORE HOT-BLOODED CONTEST!" Gai protested with a very childlike attitude. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL!"

Ignoring him, Kakashi examined his left hand as it gained a nervous tremor, "…Hey Gai…Do you sense something…off? Like there's an awful chill in the air…"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS? WE'LL ONLY BE YOUNG ONCE!" Gai continued with his 'youthful rants of youth.'

**Sandaime Hokage's Office/Library/Study**

Minato's predecessor was reading from a report while smoking on his pipe when he too felt the same ominous feeling that Kakashi and Itachi were both experiencing. He looked out his window while exhaling a stream of smoke.

'_It couldn't be,' _he thought. Unfortunately, it was, because a moment later, the same man who had attacked the Yondaime and his family, and unleashed the Kyuubi, materialized just inside the village's walls and used a summoning jutsu.

"Attack, demon fox!" the man commanded, and the Kyuubi flared its chakra while smashing buildings causing many people to fly away from the sheer power it unleashed.

Some of the villagers however, were not caught in the initial assault and looked up in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Sandaime-sama!" one of the ANBU appeared before Sarutobi, "it's the Kyuubi! The Kyuubi attacked the village out of nowhere!"

Sarutobi though, was in motion before the man even arrived, placing his battle worn brace on his right forearm as he responded, "I know, I'll hold it back; gather and protect the civilians!"

"Hai!" the man acknowledged and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Sarutobi then sighed while thinking, _'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safeguards we put in place, really not enough?'_

**On the roof of Tifa's bar**

"So it's finally happening" Naruto said.

"Well I better get to work" Naruto said as his eyes turned orange and he used his gloves to propel him into the sky with the help of his sky flames.

**Hokage Monument**

In a crouch, the Yondaime Hokage appeared, arriving on top of the most vertical rock that represented his spiky hair. The Kyuubi noticed immediately and turned his attention towards the most dangerous threat to its existence as the man stood up straight, the wind dramatically blowing his hair and haori to his left as it whipped by him.

"So you noticed me already," he commented dryly and watched as the Kyuubi pulled its chakra to its mouth, condensing it into a large and lethal ball of energy. Naruto is seen flying to the attack. He put his hands into a Yamanaka Hand sign.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled.

"Zero point breakthrough: Revised" Naruto said as the attack hit him. An explosion was seen, but it shrunk until all that was seen was Naruto. The flames on his forehead and gloves increased in size by 3 times. Another attack was aimed at the Hokage Monument. Minato smirked as Naruto didn't reacted

"Not on my watch!" Minato retaliated as he began to run through some hand seals while the demon launched its attack at him. As it closed in on Minato, it suddenly disappeared and a large seal appeared in the sky in a dome fashion.

When the seal faded, Minato was holding both of his hands out before him, fingers spread, the pointer fingers and thumbs touching each other, and held in place by his chakra was one of his Hiraishin tri-pronged kunai.

'_Gotta pick a safe place to let that huge blast detonate,'_ he thought, before picking the exit seal, five miles behind Konoha, away from the village.

Down below, one Akimichi Chouza commented on the spectacle, "They both stopped the Kyuubi's attacks…that was a space-time barrier jutsu!"

"It's Minato!" Chouza's long time friend, Nara Shikaku, announced – the Jounin Commander rallying the morale of the villagers.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" they then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

Back with Minato though, he was preparing to Shunshin to Hiruzen's side, thinking, _'I have to tell the Sandaime what happened…'_ Naruto looked at me and with his eyes he told me that he will handle the Kyuubi when the same man who had attacked him prior, rose up from the top of his face on the mountain.

Forced to deal with the man, Minato whipped around, and attempted to drive one of his signature kunai knives into the man's head. But, much to his shock and dismay, the blade phased through him and as the blade cleared, his opponent reached out and grabbed the Hokage's arm.

"**You **will face **me**," the man stated. "…And we're done."

Immediately, the man opened a spiralling vortex that attempted to suck in Minato. But, Minato's Hiraishin was faster, and he escaped the man's trap.

"He teleported…" the man commented in an awed tone. "Talk about fast. Next time, I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you."

**Back at the Namikaze Household**

Minato appeared, skidding across the ground with a grunt, _'My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later he was solid and tried to…suck me into some dimension or something; what was that move?'_

A humming sound alerted Minato to said man's arrival, who spoke as he solidified, "You won't escape me."

As the two opposing super ninja stared each other down, Minato's brain was searching for a solution, _'Does he use space-time jutsu too? Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina! He defeated ANBU under the direct command of the Sandaime, got past the most top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth…Then with the seal undone he took the Kyuubi and marched straight into Konoha without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier…there's only man I can think of that makes sense…'_

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato questioned. The man didn't answer, choosing instead to remove the hood from his head, revealing short spiky dark hair. "No…you couldn't be," Minato continued. "He's long dead…"

"Oh…" the man interrupted."I don't know about **that**…"

Minato continued as if he did not hear, "…On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are. But why have attacked Konoha?"

"Oh, you know…its part of my plan…to start a war…to bring peace…"

'_Whoever he is, he's incredible!'_ Minato's thoughts began to fire again. _'He can control the Kyuubi, wields time-space jutsu that exceed both the Nidaime's and my own, and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater threat than the fox!'_

Minato stood, prepared to fight, a plan forming, _'If I teleport back to the village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Kyuubi for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Sandaime's hands and finish him off right here!'_

"There no hope for any of you!" Madara jested as he charged his adversary, a chain, hooked to both wrists, trailing behind himself.

As the drew close, Madara phased through Minato's body, and the chain, upon reaching Minato, wrapped around him once Madara snapped his arms around in an attempt to stop Minato's movements.

When Madara tried to rip the chain through the Hokage's torso, Minato activated his Hiraishin and teleported to the special kunai that he had used to arrive earlier, escaping the would-be fatal attack. That attack was enough for Minato to understand Madara's strategy as he glanced over his shoulder, eyeing Madara who returned the stare.

'_He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the Kyuubi summoned for a short time, he won't want this fight to drag on.'_

They dashed again, but this time, Minato was armed with another of his kunai. During the rush, the blonde had another thought, _'It comes down to speed, whoever strikes a split second earlier will win!'_

When they reached five feet from one another, Minato slung his kunai forward, watching as it phased through Madara's head. When the pommel was the last part to pass through him, Madara reached forward to grab a hold of Naruto's father as the man charged a Rasengan up in his right hand.

'_Gotch-'_ Madara thought as his hand connected with Minato's shoulder, briefly, before the man disappeared. "GHAGH-!" He exclaimed when Minato suddenly appeared above him, and pushed the Rasengan into his back, shredding through the cloak and piercing the flesh as it drove Madara into the dirt. _'Damn it…he teleported to the kunai he just threw!'_

"That was the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Level Two," Minato boasted as he continued to force his chakra sphere into the rogue Uchiha.

Madara forced himself to use his phasing technique once more to slip away with a pained groan. When he put some distance between him and Minato, he realized that his left arm was dripping copious amounts of blood and was unable to be moved. And before he could anything else, a glaring Minato materialized before him, via Hiraishin, with a kunai in his left hand poised to gut Madara, and his right hand planting itself on Madara's torso.

'_The Hiraishin no Jutsu!' _Madara mentally screamed._ 'He must have put that marking somewhere on my body!'_

It was after that thought that Madara realized that Minato was implanting a seal on him and roared, "A contract seal? Are you trying to pull the Kyuubi from my control?"

"No," Minato retorted. "I already did! He's no longer your weapon!"

**Back in Konohagakure no Sato**

At that moment, the severing of the control was completed and the Sharingan disappeared from the Kyuubi's eyes as he roared.

Amongst the rubble below, the child of two of Konoha's Jounin was trying to help his injured mother.

"Iruka…are you hurt?" his mother asked as blood leaked from her mouth.

"Mom…" the young boy started, fear gripping him like a choking hand. "DAD! MOM'S-"

"I'll take care of your mother," the addressed man shouted back to his son. "You get out of here!"

"NO WAY DAD! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU AND MOM ALONE! I'LL PROTECT HER!" Iruka protested, only to be stopped in his tracks by his father's angry yell.

"**CUT THE CRAP!" **he told Iruka. **"Parents** are supposed to protect their **children!"**

At the wall, thanks to Minato's actions, the Sandaime and many of the village's most powerful ninja including Akimichi Torune, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu were able to drive the Bijuu out into the forests that surrounded Konoha, preventing any more casualties.

"DON'T STOP SETTING TRAPS!" one of the Jounin who charged the beast shouted as many ninja continued to leap at it, fully intent on slaying the monstrous creature.

**Meanwhile outside of Konoha**

A huge group of teenagers were isolated from the because the adults did not want them to fight the natural disaster known as the Kyuubi.

"I don't want you kids going anywhere near the Kyuubi. Wer not fighting againist another village, this is our village's problem and not something you should be risking your life for" Akaoji said.

"That's a load of crap and you know!" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai calm down" Asuma said.

"You are a shinobi and you may or may not hae a long life. But, my dear daughter , you are also a woman. If nothing else, survive long enough to give me a grandchild and pass on the will of fire on to them!" Akaoji said.

"You should listen to him Kurenai. He has the knack of being right" Naruto said who was relaxing on the branch with a red flame over his forehead.

"Naruto, you're fighting out their" Kakashi said.

"Relax I'm a shadow clone, I'm just waiting for the signal" the clone said.

""Signal?" Kurenai said.

"You'll see it" Naruto said winking to Kurenai, who was now blushing.

**With the real Naruto**

Naruto is seen flying to the kyuubi.

"**A Human who can fly that can fly impossible**" the kyuubi said.

"Hey don't make fun of Human potential. There is going to be a day where you have love and respect Kyuubi-chan for a human" Naruto said as the Kyuubi eyes widen.

"**Heh me the Bijju of Hatred love someone that will be the day**" Kyuubi said.

"Zero point breakthrough: First Edition" Naruto said as he punched the Kyuubi's Nose. Ice started to form around Kyuubi's body.

"That's what I call a cold personality" Naruto said as he laughed. Everyone sweat dropped and gasped as a frozen kyuubi was seen.

"This will only last for a minute, but that is all I need" Naruto said.

"Rain! Storm! Sun! and Cloud!" Naruto said as a clone was seen at each of the Kyuubi's limbs with a different colour flame over their forehead and had the flame colour in their eyes. The clones then sent there flame into the ground thrusting the Kyuubi into the air a 500 ft into the air

"Okay box open, Vongola Sky Lion" Naruto said as he put his lit up ring to an orange box. A tiny lion was seen as it came out of the box.

"Natsu Combia Forma: Attack mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet" Naruto said as Natsu Combined with his right hand to form a Gauntlet that had an aura of power. Naruto then used his left hand to thrust himself to the falling Kyuubi.

"Burning Axel" Naruto said as he charged his attack. When his attack hit it sent the Kyuubi flying out of Konoha into the forests that surrounded Konoha.

_-Minato and Madara-_

Madara escaped by teleporting to a mid level branch that looked down on the man who had stopped him and complimented, "You deserve the title of Yondaime Hokage…managing to wound me and wrest the fox from my control in one move. But someday it will be mine. The fox and this whole world, will bow to my will. Many doors are still left open to me." And just like that, Madara used his jutsu once more to disappear.

From his position on the forest floor, Minato glared at where the man had been standing, _'Something tells me he wasn't lying.'_

_-Back in Konoha-_

After Naruto's attack all Konoha Ninjas started attacking the Kyuubi.

"Hold on! We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here!" a Jounin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

Just behind them, a career Chunin grabbed the young Iruka who tried to follow his dad after his mother was no longer amongst the living, having died to protect her son from falling debris. He protested, proclaiming that his parents were still out there and that he needed to be with them.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" everyone heard. With a large plume of smoke, the large toad, Gamabunta appeared with the Yondaime atop his head, landing directly on the fox's shoulders and subsequently driving the most powerful of the Bijuu into the earth. Unfortunately, the beast was in the middle of charging up one of its devastating chakra sphere blasts.

"HOLD DOWN THE FOX FOR JUST A MINUTE!" Minato yelled out to his long time partner.

"I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" was the protesting reply.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!"

In a last ditch attempt to destroy everything, the fox swivelled its head around and lined its mouth in the direction of a tired and scraped up Sandaime Hokage whose eyes widened in fear as the fox prepared to detonate.

**At the Namikaze Household**

With an incredibly loud rumble, the fox collapsed on the ground after its rather quick transfer. It took it a minute to figure out where it was at, and the only thing it could see of human construction were a small group of houses that it chose to smash with its paw. But unfortunately for the angry Bijuu, Minato was able to rescue his wife and children from certain death and held onto them as he appeared in a tree via the use of Shunshin.

"Gotta put up a barrier…" Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements, coupled with the oppressive aura that radiated from the beast.

"My chakra's almost drained…" Kushina mentioned the bags under her eyes as pronounced as the tiny whisker marks that adorned Naruto's cheeks.

With a strained effort, Minato erected an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping, and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the Uzumaki Clan's Kekkai Genkai to produce chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. Needless to say, the fox began to growl rather unhappily. It had been free from the woman's stomach for all of five minutes before it was trapped once more!

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay, and, surprisingly, that much quieter thud was what woke Naruto into a ear piercing wail.

In panic, Minato cried out to his wife, "Kushina!"

"Sorry Naruto…Natsumi…I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring her spouse in favour of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you two…"

"Kushina…" Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi…back…and die with it inside me…that'll…prevent it from coming back…for a while…it's the only way to save you both…with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you…for everything."

She finished speaking with a kilowatt smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina…you…you made me your husband…you made me into the Yondaime Hokage…you made me there father! And I…"

She cut him off from his rant as the babies in his arm cried out in discontent, "Don't look so sad…Minato. I'm…I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's…our son's and daughter's…birthday-tte-bane…If I try to imagine surviving…and the four of us…living together…I can't think of anything…beyond, 'I'd be so happy.'"

Try as he might, Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets…" Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his father's arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto and Natsumi grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina…you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time!"

"…Huh?" that word said it all. She was confused beyond all get out.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto with an Eight Trigrams Seal. Then I'll lead the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, the Shiki Fuuin!"

"But that…the user will be-"

He continued, "But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power…it's just to great; its physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchuuriki; the balance of Bijuu will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja, "You know, you might actually be the destined child?"

"The what child?" he had asked.

"Sometime in the near future the shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its saviour,"Jiraiya had responded.

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto and Natsumi had cried themselves back to sleep and finished his train of thought concerning Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Seal."

Kushina looked like she was about to protest but Minato explained, "I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster! Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that masked man, the one who attacked you…he is the harbinger of that disaster! And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just…know it."

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Kushina watched as Naruto was laid on the ground and tried to protest again, but Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to mold his chakra to summon the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Have a little faith! He is our son after all! After I finish the Shiki Fuuin, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown up Naruto sooner than you think…the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power…I want you there to help him."

"Our _**son**_…"

"That's why! I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own!" Minato retorted before sighing and looking down at the near helpless forms of his tired wife and sleeping child.

Kushina though, decided to argue the point anyways, now that Minato had finished his speech, "**BUT WHY…WHY THE SHIKI FUUIN?** There's no reason for you to die…just so I can see him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him…I wanted you to raise him! Why…Why are you sacrificing **Naruto** just to preserve the balance of the Bijuu…to save the village…to save the country…Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Turning your back on the village, on the country, is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand…you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own…and you know that we are a family…of shinobi!" Kushina would have likely argued, but settled for a glare as her spouse continued to try and justify what he was about to do, "Besides, even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you."

"…What…?"

"There are things Naruto needs to be told; things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job, and I need you to carry it out even if you only have the briefest of moment's to do so. This isn't just for you…this is for Naruto!" At this point he knelt down and picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make life better for his son…that's the stuff you let the father handle."

Understanding slowly began to manifest itself on her face, but Kushina tried so steel her eyes in a last ditch effort to go with her plan and save her son the life of many Jinchuuriki since the first ones of ages long past – a life of neglect and hatred. One she was one of the very few to have been lucky to have missed. But her husband would not be deterred and held the visage that struck fear into the hearts of many of Iwa's shinobi during the Third Great War.

From his position, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings…it can't be…the Shiki Fuuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jounin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late!" he answered. "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi! Whatever they're doing, they're doing it alone!" With a cry, he tried to use his own chakra to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze family.

"There is nothing we can do Ni-san has decided his actions" Naruto said as he looked at the group.

Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach from behind and out the front and grabbed onto the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, unable to speak because of Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed as it felt its power being ripped in two.

"FUUIN!" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, _'My body's gone numb…what a heavy chakra…'_

"It **is **the Shiki Fuuin! I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self sacrificial jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing jutsu used against a Bijuu was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" one of the Jounin cried out. "…but…it's shrunk!" No amount of emotional training could have stopped the confusion that laced his voice.

"Now for the Eight Trigrams Seal!" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From its now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the blonde babe. It began to look hopeless for the beast but Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade as she started to wobble and be racked with searing coughs that in turn caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen just enough for the Kyuubi to try and counterattack the Yondaime and his wife.

"KUSHINA, STAY WITH ME!" Minato hollered as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

'_NOW!' _the Kyuubi thought as it raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam its paw down. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato was able to grab hold of his wife and threw himself in line with the demon's claw and used his own body to stop the claw from attacking his son, and Kushina was able to refocus enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"If the father can do his job…" Minato said, trying to alleviate some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The the mother should be even better…right?"

Sarutobi was astounded, "Is that their children?"

"They protected it!" a Jounin stated matter of factly.

"_**DAMNED HUMANS DAMN YOU NARUTO NAMIKAZE I AM THE BIJUU OF HATRED NOT LOVE!**_" the Kyuubi growled in indignation. Shocking the group as Naruto lowered his head.

"But maybe you can become what you always wanted to be" Naruto said.

Ignoring the fox, Kushina glanced behind her where her husband was impaled on the claw directly behind her, as she sat on said claw and rasped, "You win…first argument…you've ever won…I guess…you're really serious…"

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…" Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and freaked, "AAH, THE KYUUBI! AND YONDAIME, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei…store it within him…" With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which cause a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see…Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchuuriki."

"GOT IT!" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "GOOD…GOODBYE!"

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina…I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams Seal…and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto too! We don't have much time…if you have anything to say to Naruto…"

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to nod fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto…Natsumi…don't be a fussy eater…eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy and girl! Take your bath everyday…go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends…it doesn't matter how many…just make sure they're real friends…people you can trust…even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu…I was never very good at it, maybe you will be…everyone has things they're good and things they're not…don't feel bad if you can't do it all.

Make sure to listen to your teachers…at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi…don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you guys earn from missions…no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body.

And as for women…well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world, so be nice to your fiancé Naruto…she doesn't seem to be too weird…she's a lot like me. And the fourth warning…watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto…you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering…remember who you are! Find…a goal…a dream…and don't stop trying until it comes true…there's…there's…! There's…there's so much more I want to say…to teach you about…I want to stay with you…I love you…Naruto and Natsumi"

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato…I took all our time…"

"It's okay…" he supplied. "Naruto… Natsumi…this is your dad. Listen…to your motor mouth mother. Eight Trigrams…FUUIN!"

**Naruto's POV**

As I saw them both died, everyone went to the couple and their children.

"Their dead" a random Jounin said.

"No their not, Ji-san I can bring one of them back and take care of Naruto and Natsumi" Naruto said.

"You can..?" the newly instated hokage said. I nodded "Just give me a hospital room and I can handle the rest"

The Hokage nodded. "Who are you bringing back" He asked.

"Kushina since bringing Ni-san would have no point since his soul is in the shinigami's stomach now" Everyone left for the hospital carrying the fourth and his wife's body. I picked up my niece and nephew.

**3 hours later**

I did I sealed the kyuubi chakra into Kushina and to my surprise that the colour was already returning to her face. I sat down on a chair with my niece and nephew each of my hands. Within a few minutes Kushina opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Kushina" I said as her eyes looked at me.

"You did it didn't you. Your eyes don't have that slit in it anymore, so it must be true" Kushina said.

"Yeah it is, but I don't know how to tell you this I have to go" I said.

"I'm not stopping you, but why Naruto-kun" Kushina asked.

"My rings they are destroyed thanks to the kyuubi, so now I have to get them fixed on the other continents. I know someone who can fix them" Naruto said.

"When are you leaving and how long will you be gone" She asked.

"Tomorrow, but you will probably be busy raising these two little guys and probably a couple years, but I will be back before you know it" I said to her.

**The next day**

I was at the gate ready to leave. I said goodbye to everyone I care about especially the Namikaze Fan club since they would be disappointed the most. Kushina and her two newborns were seeing me off.

"This is good bye for now. Well you two be good don't give your Ka-san too much trouble, but knowing that your mother is Kushina. You will probably be a lot of trouble" I said to the babies. Kushina smiled.

"See ya later" I said as I kissed her on the lips. I then flew off with my regular gloves which were slower. I wouldn't forget Kushina's blushing face when I kissed her. This was goodbye Elemental Countries. Hello Japan.

**Author Note**

**Sorry I haven't Update in a while I had my wisdom teeth pulled out and couldn't think of any ideas with blood gushing out of my mouth. To make up for it here is a really long chapter.**


	5. The Ashikabi of Sekirei no 1

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 5: The Ashikabi of Sekirei no. 1**

**Yume's POV**

It's near mid day, the sun floating over Capital City of Japan. Watching the sun rise, I let out a long breath, feeling the warmth of the rising sun against my skin. The wind blows across the top of the skyscraper I stand on, gently pulling my hair with the breeze. Looking up at the sky, I think of the human that saved Musubi and I from being killed by Karasuba.

"Naruto, I'll live to see you again…" I repeat my vow vocally.

It's been days since I was released from the MBI tower, and the entire time I've been searching for my Ashikabi, the one I'm destined to meet. Deep in my soul, I can feel him. I was hoping that my Ashikabi would be Naruto. Thinking of that just make my body tingle with excitement.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I hear a woman's voice from behind me.

I turn and look to see two young woman lands on the flat rooftop 20 feet away from me. They are twins with identical faces and hair styles, though their clothes are slightly different. One of them wears a dark purple S&M style outfit, while the other one wears a lighter shade of purple.

Both of them have dark hair that grows from the back of the their heads diagonally at 45 degree angles away from each other, never quite melding together like normal hair would…

'Ah, those two, the lightning users who can't fight without each other' I thought.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, glaring the two of them down.

The one in the dark purple outfit has an arrogant expression on her face, while the other one is slightly more demure.

"You're an un-winged Sekirei, aren't you?" The arrogant one asks.

I nod.

"I am. I am Sekirei Number 8, the Fallen Sekirei Yume." I introduce myself

When they hear me say my number, the expression on the arrogant woman's face changes.

"Num-number 8?" The arrogant one asks.

"Number 8, Hikari…" The demure one asks.

"Hibiki, quiet!" The one called Hikari demands. "She's still an un-winged Sekirei, we can beat her!"

Light begins to collect on my hands.

"If you challenge me because I'm an un-winged Sekirei, I won't hold back…" I warn them.

**Naruto's POV**

My name is Naruto Namikaze, It has been 3 years since I left the elemental countries. I went to Italy to get my rings fixed by Talbot. It was very surprising that he had a second vile of blood from the Primo. The first Vile was used when Vongola X and his family rings were destroyed by the Shimon family.

Now that the Mafia families are gone their weapons are gone as well, which means the government can't have the weapons of the mafia. Right now I am taking a trip to the capital to work on my new album. The first thing I need is a place to stay to work on it.

Right now I'm wearing black jeans and a black shirt that said 'Dying Will' in orange Kanji while wearing my black cow boy hat. I was carrying my guitar case and my back pack that carried storage seals that had all my essentials (Food, water, laptop for editing music, money, etc).

"Look out below!" A woman's voice enters my ears.

I look up and see two women wearing what looks like some kind of purple bondage outfits falling toward me.

"Wow!" I said out surprised.

With a swift jump I leap out of the way as the two girls land on their feet. I hit the ground on my stomach and let out a grunt on impact. I look up in time to see a third girl land on the ground across from the two in S&M clothes. While I don't recognize the first 2 girls, I do recognize the third.

'_Huh isn't that Yume-chan' _I thought

"Hikari, we shouldn't have picked on her…" One of the two twins says to the other.

The other girl however sparks with what looks like lightning that flashes across her body.

'_What the…?' I thought_

Light begins to gather on the brown haired woman's hands, and I can sense her hostility toward the twin girls.

"I won't forgive those who only pick on un-winged Sekirei! I'll teach you both how it feels to be picked on by someone stronger then you!" She adamantly declares.

The one that has what looks like electricity flashing across her body spots me, and I jump in surprise when she reaches out, grabbing me by the collar, she pulls me and puts me between her and the brown haired woman, hiding behind me and using me as a human shield.

"You can't harm civilians, remember!" The arrogant woman declares.

"Naruto-sama" Yume said.

Being held there as a human shield, I can't do much more then look at the woman in front of me, the girl from my dreams. I take her in; she wears a black mini skirt and a sleeveless black blouse. Her mid-rift is exposed, and I can see the number 8 visible on the exposed section of stomach.

She has bourbon coloured brown hair that's cut to just above her shoulders, with her bangs parted to each side of her face. On her back she has a single long set of strands of hair tied into a small pony tail, and her eyes are the same color as her hair. Her chest is incredibly large, easily the most prominent feature about her.

When my eyes meet hers, the light that has gathered on her hands vanishes, and she blinks, her cheeks turning red and her knees buckling inward, though she manages to keep her balance and stay vertical. She looks down toward the ground, and she clutches at her chest between her ample bosoms. She starts to breathe deeply, looking suddenly like she's out of breath.

"Now's our chance!" The demure twin yells.

The girl releases me, and I fall on my butt as the two of them run like the hounds of hell are chasing them AWAY from the brown haired woman. I watch the two of them disappear down an ally, and then rub my hind quarters to assuage the slight pain from being dropped on it. I look toward the girl to see her on her hands and knees, and she's shaking…

_What's going on? 30 seconds ago she was ready to clean both of those girls' clocks, and now she's acting like something's seriously wrong with her?_

I get to my feet, standing up straight and looking toward the convulsing woman.

"Is something wrong Yume-chan?" I ask the woman.

"Naruto…this…this feeling is…" She mutters, her voice sounding frail and weak.

I walk toward her, and when I get within arm's reach I kneel down, reaching out to touch her. I don't touch her, afraid that it might cause something else to happen. She looks up at me, and her eyes are filled with happiness in her eyes.

"I've found you…" She mutters with ecstasy in her voice.

She reaches out and touches me on my cheeks. Holding my face, I can feel the softness in her hands against my cheeks.

_They're so soft…_

She pulls her face toward mine, a far away gaze in her eyes as she brings her lips toward mine.

"What…?" I manage to mutter before her lips touch mine.

When we kiss, I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. It's like a strong warm feeling that washes over me, and behind the girl I can see a strange bird over a Yin and Yang symbol appear glowing on her back, and then 14 wings of light appear on her back. She pulls her lips back and lets out what sounds like a moan of pleasure after the wings disappear, and then she falls against my right shoulder.

"Um…Yume" I mutter, not knowing what to say.

"Please, stay with me, now and forever…" She whispers against my chest.

"Um, you remember me I am Naruto remember" I point out.

She pulls back and nods, smiling happily at me.

"That's right I do, my name is Yume, and I'm Sekirei Number 8." She introduces herself even though I already know her name.

"Ha a Sekirei huh, I didn't know you were one?" I ask aloud, and she nods, blushing lightly.

'_There's only one place I can take her though_' I thought as I looked at information on the bulletin board that said "Izumo Inn."

"I think I know just the place to go" I said to Yume. She nodded.

I have been dragging Yume along for the last 15 minutes, and she hasn't been able to garner any new information out of me other than that she was supposed to follow me.

"It's just up ahead." I informed her, still dragging me along.

30 seconds later she stops at a 6 foot wide opening in a stone wall. Beyond the wall I can glimpse a large rather antique looking mansion, with lights on in multiple rooms, and an odd serenity to the large mansion. There's a sign next to the opening in the stone wall, and the sign reads 'Izumo Inn.'

"Izumo Inn?" Yume ask curiously.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yume asked me, who nods cheerfully.

"It is. I'm sure there'll be an answer to my problem in finding a place and plus its cheap here."

"Oh-okay…" Yume respond, while blushing.

I walk through the opening in the stone wall, and I get a better look at the building, my opinion of the place not changing as I take it in.

I approach what I can only assume is the front door, and I spot a small doorbell control next to the old style door. Yume walks quietly behind me, still smiling almost as though she knows some special funny secret that I'm not privy to.

_Well, nothing will get done until I ring the bell._

I reach out and touch the doorbell control. Pressing on it, I can hear the 'ding-dong' of the doorbell ringing inside the large mansion-like home. The sound is artificial, meant to sound like a normal bell being rung but it doesn't.

"I'll be there in a moment." A woman's voice comes from inside the building.

When the door opened, it revealed a face I haven't seen in 6 years. I hid my face under my hat.

"Well you're the last person I would of seeing, managing an inn no less" I said to her.

"Do I know you sir" She said.

"It's been 6 years Miya" I said lifting my hat to reveal my face.

"Naruto, what are you doing here" Miya asked. "I thought I would visit you and plus I need a place to stay" I said. She giggles.

"I always have room for you and who is this" Miya said.

"This is Yume a Sekirei I just winged a while ago" I said.

"Naruto-sama don't tell her that she is a civilian" Yume yelled.

"It's alright she already knows that right Miya" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes my husband was a researcher for MBI" She said. Yume seemed to calm down.

"Come in, were all having dinner right now" She said.

I entered into the inn I put my stuff in my room which was on the first floor next to Miya's and another room. I went to the dining room with Miya and Yume. In the dining were a silver haired man yet who was feminine. That was pretty much it.

"You don't get much business Miya" I whispered to her.

"No, but we have one more tenant here" She whispered back.

**15 minutes later**

I started eating the food Miya made and I was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow Miya this is good, almost as good as my sister-in-law" I said.

"Ah stop saying that Naruto you'll make me blush" Miya said.

I then see a brown haired woman enter the dining in just a blouse and panties.

"Uzume-san! I thought I told you not to walk around dressed like that!" Miya scolds her.

"What?" The new girl's voice asks innocently. "I'm wearing panties…" She innocently trails.

"But that's the problem!" Miya scolds.

Uzume looked at me with eyes wide. I waved at her smiley. I saw her running up to me and was now glomping at me.

"Naruto-sama!" She yelled.

"Where have you been" she said.

"Oh just got into town" I said.

"Who is she Naruto-sama" Yume asked with anger in her voice.

"Oh this is Uzumi my second Sekirei" I said.

"Yeah, Uzume Sekirei no. 10 nice to meet you" She said shaking Yume's hand. Yume gave her introduction to Uzumi. It was then Yume realized something.

"Wait if she is you second who is your first" Yume asked.

"Uh she is someone who doesn't want to be involved in these games" I said as I looked at Miya who had her face down. A second later she had a smile.

"Do you want seconds Naruto" Miya asked.

"Ah no thanks Miya I got to set up my bedroom" I said getting up.

"Oh that reminds me Yume-chan you will be rooming with Uzumi okay" I said.

"What, but want to sleep with you" Yume said whining.

"Non-maried couples are forbidden to sleep with each other while in the Izumo Inn" Miya said with a demon mask over her head.

"Miya is really old fashioned" I said as a spoon was about to hit me.

"Plus she is like an Onee-chan to me and I must obey Onee-chan" I said as the spoon stopped.

"Ah Naruto your making me blush calling me that" she said as she had a slight blush over her cheeks.

I got up and left for my room to get it sent up.

**4 hours later**

I have everything sent up my futon was sent up. My desk with my laptop with an internet stick in it. My shelf was with books, scrolls, and CDs of my albums. Aside table with an alarm clock, my cell phone, and a picture of me, Kushina, Mikoto, Minato, and Fugaku before Sasuki's birth.

This room was special because in the room had a door connected to Miya's bedroom. I thought it was late, so I went to bed to dream.

**The next morning**

I woke up to see a head off purple on my chest. When I started to move she woke. She got up and sat up onto my lap. I realized that she was wearing nothing while sleeping.

"Miya your wearing nothing" I said.

"Yeah clothes are so uncomfortable when sleeping with you Naruto-sama" Miya said.

This was Miya Sekirei no.1 and the person who kind of raped when I was 12.

That is when I realized that I forgot that Miya has 2 personalities. The first one was her public one here she is known as the landlady. The other one is when she is in bed and alone with me.

"I thought you said sexual activities were forbidden" I said.

"They are, but the rules don't apply to owner" she said as she straddled my waist.

This was my start at Izumo Inn. It was defiantly going to be an interesting life.

**Naruto's Sekirei: Miya, Uzume, Yume, Matsu, and Kazehana.**

**Minato's Sekirei: Musubi, Kusano, Akitsu, Tsukiumi, and Kagari.**


	6. Minato Moves IN

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 6: Minato moves in**

**Minato's POV**

My name is Minato Sahashi, and I now a second year Rounin student looking to be accepted into Shinto University. Currently I wear a white t shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. I have a backpack on my back with books and other school supplies in it, but right now I hardly have the motivation to use them.

Stepping off the train at my stop, I start walking back toward my apartment.

'_What am I going to do now? Mom couldn't have been thrilled when I called her, and I told her I'd call her in a few days, but what is that going to change? I failed to get a University for the second year in a row, and now I'm living off of money from her_' I thought.

I shake my head, clearing my head of my thoughts.

"Look out below!" A woman's voice enters my ears.

I look up and see two women wearing what looks like some kind of purple bondage outfits falling toward me.

"GAH! Look out below" a woman voice yell out in surprise.

With a swift jump I leap out of the way as the two girls land on their feet. I hit the ground on my stomach and let out a grunt on impact. I look up in time to see a third girl land on the ground across from the two in S&M clothes.

"Now there is no use running from us. Come on fight us…" One of the two twins says to the woman.

The other girl however sparks with what looks like lightning that flashes across her body.

'_What the__...__?_' I thought.

"I won't fight you yet" She adamantly declares.

The one that has what looks like electricity flashing across her body spots me, and I jump in surprise when she reaches out, grabbing me by the collar, she pulls me and puts me between her and the brown haired woman, hiding behind me and using me as a human shield.

"You can't harm civilians, remember!" The arrogant woman declares.

Being held there as a human shield, I can't do much more then look at the woman in front of me, the girl from my dreams. I take her in; she wears a pink mini skirt and a white battle kimono. Her right arm is exposed, and I can see the number 88 visible is exposed on her arm near her shoulder . She has bourbon coloured brown hair that's cut to just above her shoulders, with her bangs parted to each side of her face. On her back she has a single long set of strands of hair tied into a small pony tail, and her eyes are the same color as her hair. Her chest is incredibly large, easily the most prominent feature about her.

When my eyes meet hers, the light that has gathered on her hands vanishes, and she blinks, her cheeks turning red and her knees buckling inward, though she manages to keep her balance and stay vertical. She looks down toward the ground, and she clutches at her chest between her ample bosoms. She starts to breathe deeply, looking suddenly like she's out of breath.

"Now's our chance!" The demure twin yells.

The girl releases me, and I fall on my butt as the two of them run like the hounds of hell are chasing them AWAY from the brown haired woman. I watch the two of them disappear down an ally, and then rub my hind quarters to assuage the slight pain from being dropped on it. I look toward the girl to see her on her hands and knees, and she's shaking…

_What's going on? 30 seconds ago she was ready to clean both of those girls' clocks, and now she's acting like something's seriously wrong with her?_

I get to my feet, standing up straight and looking toward the convulsing woman.

"Is something wrong?" I ask the woman.

"This…this feeling is…" She mutters, her voice sounding frail and weak.

I walk toward her, and when I get within arm's reach I kneel down, reaching out to touch her. I don't touch her, afraid that it might cause something else to happen. She looks up at me, and her eyes are filled with happiness in her eyes.

"I've found you…" She mutters with ecstasy in her voice.

She reaches out and touches me on my cheeks. Holding my face, I can feel the softness in her hands against my cheeks.

_They're so soft…_

She pulls her face toward mine, a far away gaze in her eyes as she brings her lips toward mine.

"What…?" I manage to mutter before her lips touch mine.

When we kiss, I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. It's like a strong warm feeling that washes over me, and behind the girl I can see a strange bird over a Yin and Yang symbol appear glowing on her back, and then 14 wings of light appear on her back. She pulls her lips back and lets out what sounds like a moan of pleasure after the wings disappear, and then she falls against my right shoulder.

"Uh, um…" I mutter, not knowing what to say.

"Please, stay with me, now and forever…" She whispers against my chest.

"Um, I don't even know your name…" I point out.

She pulls back and nods, smiling happily at me.

"That's right, my name is Musubi, and I'm Sekirei Number 88." She introduces herself.

'_Sekirei Number 88? What in the world is that?' I thought._

"Sekirei?" I ask aloud, and she nods, blushing lightly.

"If there's someplace we can go, I'm hungry." She offers.

"Right…" I say, not knowing exactly what to say.

_There's only one place I can take her though…_

**Musubi's POV**

This man first took me to a restaurant and I ate enough burgers to satisfy me. After that I followed my Ashikabi, who has since introduced himself as Minato Sahashi back to an apartment complex. He leads me to an apartment on the end of the building, and up a set of stairs to the apartment on the second floor.

I can only assume it's his apartment as he walks to the door, opening it he steps inside, and I follow him inside. Once we're inside, he motions for me to sit down at his table, and I do so, following his lead. Sitting across from him, he looks at me with a little bit of confusion and questioning on his face.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An electronic beeping noise rises out of his right hip pocket. He nearly jumps at the noise, and he reaches into his pocket and withdraws his cellular phone. He looks at the front display, and not recognizing the number, he flips it open and puts the phone to his ear. On the screen, I can see the corner of a face, and a familiar man's voice blares from the speaker.

"Ah, Sahashi Minato-san!" Minaka's voice booms from the speaker.

Minato reflexively pulls the phone from his ear, and looks at the screen, seeing the white haired man's face on the screen. I can't help scowl at the face on the screen while Minaka smiles a beaming smile.

"So, you managed to get a Sekirei partner…" Minaka begins.

"Uh, just who are you?" Minato asks the face on the phone.

Minaka shakes his head in disgust.

"You don't know who I am? You really should watch the news more often, Minato Sahashi-san."

"He's Minaka Hiroto, president of MBI and the one behind the Sekirei Plan." I explain, while waving to the president.

"Ah, it's so nice to see you, Musubi-chan." Minaka greets me.

"Uh, just what are you calling me about?" Minato asked thankfully pulling the president's attention to him, and not me.

The president seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly masters his emotions.

"I'm calling to explain to you the Sekirei Plan." He informs Minato.

"So, just what are Sekirei, Ashikabi, and this plan?"

"The Sekirei Plan is a game in which MBI released 108 Sekirei into the capital to seek out their destined partner, their Ashikabi." Minaka begin to explain. "Once they find their Ashikabi, they're to fight each other until only 1 Ashikabi is left. The last Ashikabi will then get a fabulous prize from MBI."

"Okay, so the Ashikabi gets the 'prize' or whatever it is, but what do Sekirei get out of winning the game?" I asked. Minaka smiled.

"The winning Sekirei gets to stay with their Ashikabi forever…"

"I see…" Minato says with understanding in his voice. He looks thoughtful a moment, and then looks at me with seriousness in his gaze.

"Ah, and just for you to know that you have to keep the Sekirei Plan a secret?" Minaka asks. "If you try to leak this information out, MBI will do everything in its power to hunt you down and get you."

"Get me?" Minato asks in surprise.

"All you have to do is keep this information a secret, and everything will be fine." Minaka assures him. "Well, since you already know about the Sekirei Plan, then I'll be terminating this call. I am such a busy man."

With that, the screen goes blank as the call ends. A few moments later, the phone's operating system comes back on and Minato's normal screen appears. Minato looks at his phone for a second, and then looks to me, flipping the phone closed.

"Its only me and you participating against the other Ashikabis ?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, no Ashikabi can have more than 1 Sekirei ."

"You're sure I'm supposed to be one of these 'Ashikabi' that you're talking about?"

I nod, still smiling happily at my Ashikabi.

"I knew the second you winged me." I explain to him. "If you weren't destined to be an Ashikabi, when I attempted the winging nothing would've happened."

"So, what's this 'winging' that you keep talking about?"

"When we Sekirei are released, we aren't capable of using our full power until we find our Ashikabi and confirm it with a kiss." I explain to him.

"Well…what about you?" He asks uncertainly.

I look down, breaking eye contact with him.

"Now that I've been winged, I cannot go back."

I look up to see his eyebrows go up in surprise.

"You mean you'll be living with me from now on?"

"Yes…" I respond. A look of fear clouds his eyes. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's okay…" He mutters, though I can detect hints of despair in his voice.

That night, Minato and I talked a little bit, he had some lingering questions about the Sekirei Plan, and I did my best to answer them. The entire night he seemed apprehensive, so we didn't go out anywhere. When it came time to go bed, he offered me a button up white shirt to use as Pajamas so I didn't have to sleep in my normal clothes, and he even offered to let me sleep on half of his futon, on top of his blanket though, so we technically couldn't have any contact over night while we were both asleep.

Oddly, when I began to change in front of him, he nearly fainted, even though I explained that he was my Ashikabi, and therefore I have nothing to hide from him. He said that he likes that I'm so open, but said it probably wasn't a good idea for me to do that in front of him. When I asked why, he just told me that it just wasn't a good idea, and then said he'd go wait outside while I changed. After that was done, he came back into the apartment and said he was going to sleep and got into his futon.

I awake the next morning to the feeling of something gently poking into my chest. I open my eyes to see Minato on his side facing me, his left arm extended out toward me. His fingers are open, and his pointer and middle fingers poke my chest with his knuckles.

"Mmm…Okaa-san just a few more seconds…" He mutters.

He opens his eyes, and his eyes practically jump out of his head.

"GAH!" He cries out surprise.

'_Minato-sama?' _I thought.

Minato crab walks from our shared futon toward the wall behind him. He stares at me with a wild eyed expression, as though he's just seen a ghost. He looks me up and down, and I see him remember what happened last night, the wild excitement in his eyes fading as he remembers what happened last night. I rub my eyes, getting the built up eye crust from them.

"What's wrong Minato-sama?" I ask, genuinely curious as to what his problem is.

He shakes his head, letting out a low sigh and falling to the floor of the apartment.

"Nothing's wrong, I just forgot for a second that there was a girl living with me now…"

"You offered me this shirt to use for night clothes…" I explain, touching the white undershirt, the only clothing I wear at the moment.

"I'll wait outside while you change into your normal clothes." He quickly says, getting up and practically flying out of the door and closing it behind him.

I glance over at my white and pink clothes, seeing them neatly laid in a pile next to the futon.

'_Why won't he watch me change?' _I thought.

I shake my head slowly, reminding myself what type of person my Ashikabi is…

'_Maybe he's not use to be around me yet' _I thought.

I stand up, and I strip the shirt from my body, revealing my Sekirei mark above my left hip. I pick up my clothes and get dressed, donning my underwear before I put my outer clothes on. Once I dress I neatly fold the loaned shirt and set it down. Kneeling there, I ponder my situation for a moment.

'_I need to go out and buy some of the essentials now that I've got an Ashikabi and a home now.' _I thought.

"Minato-san?" An older male voice comes from outside.

"Oh, Landlord…" Minato's voice responds. "I'm just outside getting some of the fresh morning air."

I walk to the door, listening intently to the conversation outside. The conversation seems to stop, and I open the door, revealing Minato standing on a landing outside the apartment, an older dark haired man standing on the steps with a surly look on his face. The man looks at me, and then glares at Minato with an accusing look.

"Landlord, this isn't what you think!" Minato says, raising his hands defensively.

"Mm-hmm…" The landlord mutters at him, and then extends his right arm, pointing at Minato. "You're only paying for a single! You're to be out in 1 week!"

Minato's face practically drops.

"Landlord…" Minato pleads.

The older man turns and walks down the steps without even bothering to listen to Minato's plea.

Minato sighs, his shoulders slouching and practically touching the balcony beneath his feet. An air of depression forms around him, and immediately I feel like an eel…

'_I just caused him to get kicked out of his apartment; it's my entire fault' I thought._

"I'm sorry Minato-sama. I've done something I shouldn't have." I apologize to him, bowing to him.

When my heads comes back up from the bow, I see him shake his head, sighing again, but not in frustration but resignation.

"What's done is done, and there's nothing that can be done about it now." He forgives me.

I still look down, my feeling of shame and guilt assuaged not a wit.

"It's because of me that you were evicted…" I try to argue, and he shrugs his shoulders, managing a smile.

"It isn't like I could hide you forever; it isn't as though you're going away or anything." He explains to me. "I'll just have to find another place to live, that's all, and since I don't have work today, we'll look after I get dressed and eat breakfast."

I clench my hands into fists in resolution.

"I'll do whatever I can to make this right, no matter what burden I must bear." I affirm for him.

He reaches up and pats me gently on the head, ruffling my hair after 2 pats.

"It's okay, I'll find a place." He says, smiling again.

_Minato-sama…_

The rest of the day, Minato and I travel from one realtor office to the next, and each one turns him down. The conversations all seem to revolve around the fact that he doesn't have a guarantor for his loan, and therefore as a young man not in college he has no credit and no chance of finding someplace that will rent to him. In spite of my repeated attempts at letting him use the MBI special funds given to me as a Sekirei participating in the Plan, Minato refuses every time, saying he needs to find a place on his own.

It's now almost 9 o clock a night, and Minato and I sit on a bench in a public park. The sky overhead is covered in clouds, and Minato slouches on the bench, his breathing mostly just sighs, and it's obvious to me that he's feeling depressed over the repeated rejections he's been subjected to. He sits with his head down, his arms on the inside of his thighs and his legs open. His shoulders are slouched, and the depression coming off of him is palpable.

"Musubi-chan…" He mutters in depression. "Am I really one of these Ashikabi you've told me about?" He asks. "I'm not really good at anything, and I can't even find an apartment on my own…"

I shake my head slowly. I stand up and I gently put his hands together, taking them into my own. I kneel down to bring his hands to my chest, and I hold his hands near my heart.

"That's not true. I'm with you now and forever, so no matter what happens you aren't worthless."

He blushes, looking away to avoid my gaze.

"It's nice for you to say that, but it doesn't solve the problem that I still don't have a place to live, and in a week I'll be kicked out to live on the street."

I feel a smile come to my lips, and Minato continues to look down and avoid my gaze in depression.

"Minato-sama…" I trail off, speaking his name.

He looks up at me, a questioning look in his gaze. I gently pull him up as I stand up myself, smiling at him knowing that I've got an answer for his problem.

I kissed Minato on the lips and my wings appeared. With my wings I flew up into the sky with Minato holding on onto me. We then fell near a tree. We landed on the branch of a tree with me sitting on the tree and Minato hanging on the tree by his legs.

"Hey what you doing hanging around" a mysterious voice said.

**Naruto's POV (3 minutes earlier)**

Right now I was working on my laptop. I was taking a short break, on my back ground was black with a nine-tailed fox laying in defeat with an X in each of its eyes with a chibi version of me smiley with a victory sign. I smile how I made that on Photoshop when I was board. I then hear my door open. Miya is revealed with a tray of tea and some curry. I took off my glasses.

"Miya you're a mind reader, I was just thinking of getting something to eat" I said.

"It's no problem Naruto-kun" Miya said. She then went whisper into my ear while pushing her breasts into my back suggestively.

"If you want some milk later I will be more than willing to share it with you Naruto-sama" She whispered seductively. She then blew into my ear making my spine shiver. She then bit my ear and licked my neck.

"Hey stop Miya can't we do this later, some people are still awake" I said.

"Ahhh, but I'm so impatient Naruto-sama. I just want you inside me. Plus Uzume is asleep, Yume went shopping and Kagari isn't even here" Miya said while squeezing my already erected manhood. I then heard a loud crash.

""What was that sound" Miya and I said together. We left to the scene of the crash. I look to see at what looked like a twin of Yume sitting on a branch, but I knew that wasn't her and a 19-year old college student hanging off said branch.

"Hey what you doing hanging around: I said as both of them fell off. The girl lands on her feet. While the guy falls on his head.

"Ah sorry where are we" the college student said.

"In the garden of my house" Miya said. I looked at his knee to see it was cut.

"We should probably get you checked up and you some clothes" I said as I looked.

"Let's get you two inside" I said as putting them both over my shoulders.

"Whats with the noise Miya" said Kagari as he came from the house.

**15 minutes later**

"There you go" Kagari say as I Bandage up his knee. I then slapped said knee.

"Ouch what was that for" The college student.

"Ah suck it up be a man" I said

"So how did get into the garden" Kagari asked.

"Uhh I was blow their" He said.

"Hmm must be some crazy weather were having" I said thoughtfully. The college student nodded.

"Minato-sama, I borrowed a kimono" Musubi said entering the room with Miya wearing a kimono.

"Sorry I don't have normal clothes, but only traditional" Miya said.

"Sorry about this" the student said.

"It's quite alright, I don't might getting involved. My husband as well those are his clothes" Miya said. Minato looked at Kagari.

"No I'm not" Kagari said. He then looked at me.

"Nope I'm too young to marry and he's dead" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" the student said.

"It's quite an old story, so what are your names" Miya said.

"I'm Musubi" the girl said.

"I'm Minato Sahashi" the male said.

"I'm Miya Asama and this is Naruto Namikaze" Miya said gesturing to me.

"Huh Minato, you know I had brother named Minato" I said.

"Had?...I'm sorry" Minato said.

"It's alright, he died saving a lot of people" I said.

"Well we better get going, I'll return the clothes" Minato said going out the door. Miya and I waved him goodbye.

I would say it would be exactly 10 seconds later that there was a knock at the door. Miya answered it and it was Minato again.

"Excuse me...this is..I ASK YOU...WE WE'RE EVICTED FROM OUR APPARTMENT, SO WE HAVE NO WHERE TO GO" Minato said.

"Hey man raise your head" I said.

"My husband was someone who didn't prevent people from coming. Maybe it's the clothes your wearing that resembles him" Miya said.

"Welcome to our Izumo House" Miya said. Minato looked at me. I nodded and gave him thumbs up.

"Welcome to our messed up family" as I said that I was hit in the back.

"I mean our perfect family" I said questionably not wanting to get hit again. I watch them celebrate.

"You know I don't believe in fate, but I gotta say some unknown force brought them here for a reason" I said. Miya nodded as we went inside.

"Well guys let's talk business inside" I said.

**30 minutes later**

After Miya was done with the arrangements with Minato and Musubi, they said that they would move in tomorrow. When they left Yume came into the household no sooner.

"Naruto-sama I'm back" Yume said.

"Yume good timing I am getting hungry" I said.

When dinner was made I started conversation with Yume.

"Hey Yume I didn't know you had a twin sister" I said.

"I don't, let me guess you met Musubi" Yume said.

"Yeah I did, she was kind of like you" I said.

"Well you could say she is like my younger sister, but why are you asking these things" She said.

"Well she and her Ashikabi are moving in tomorrow" I said.

"Really, let's celebrate Naruto-sama by making my famous curry" she said.

"Sure" I said.

She then went to make her "famous" curry. When she was done I saw a big plate of curry that normal human could eat in one sitting. It's a good thing I'm not normal. When I was done everyone was shocked that I ate it all.

"Yume can I get some seconds" I said. She nodded.

**3 plates and a cup of tea later**

"Ah I'm sleepy I'm going to bed" I said.

**1 Day later**

When I woke up it was really late in the morning from the sounds I was hearing that Kagari was leaving Minato and Musubi have moved in.

I went into the kitchen to see everyone was having breakfast. Everyone was their but Uzume, Yume, and Kagari.

"Hey Miya, where is Uzume and Yume" I said.

"Still asleep" She said while eating.

"Oh really, I'll wake them up" I said getting up and going to the stairs.

"Hey Yume Uzume I'm awake and I need to be fed" I yelled upstairs. I then sat back down. Roaming from upstairs was heard and it got louder until they appeared beside me with chopsticks in their hands ready to feed me.

"See how energetic they are" I said as I put an arm around each of them. They put their chopsticks they hugged me as well.

"No intimidate relationships while in Izumo Inn" Miya said as Demonic mask appeared.

"Were just being friendly with each other, were friends right guys" They nodded. The demon mask disappeared.

"Yeah friends with benefits" Uzume whispered. It was not quiet enough for Miya to not hear it though. The mask made a partial appearance.

"Shouldn't you get going Naruto-kun" Miya said.

"Yeah your right, well I better get going, see ya later" I said as I went out the door with my hat on while grabbing my guitar.

**Minato's POV**

"What does Naruto-san do for a job" I asked.

"Oh he does some gigs for local bar, to give him some extra money. He's a musician" Miya said.

"Yeah he sings like an angel. I wish he would sing to me everyday" Yume said as Uzume Nodded in agreement.

"I heard that Naruto help's edit other famous artist's music. They said he is the best and most artists go to him for help. He only helps Japanese and North Americans Artist though." Uzume whispered. I nodded

**Somewhere else**

"Achooo!" Naruto sneezed.

"There already talking about me and I haven't even made it to bar yet" Naruto said out loud.

**Back in the Izumo Inn**

"I'm going to take a bath Minato-sama" Musubi yelled.

"Okay" I said outside. I walked up to the tree that saved my life and Musubi. When I touched it I saw someone.

"Please help me" a little girl said.

'A little girl crying' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when Uzume came spinning in a towel.

"Hey call off your Sekirei" Uzume said as she hid behind me.

"Musubi stop" I said as she kept on charging.

"Minato-sama get out of the way" Musubi yelled.

Her attack was stop by Miya and Yume. Yume then flicked her on the forehead and Miya hit her on the head with her spoon.

"No fighting while in the Izumo Inn" Miya said.

"Musubi haven't you learn anything" Yume said.

A little later we went inside. When Musubi and Uzume were changed, Musubi started to apologize. I wondered about that little girl even through all this commotion.

**The Next Day**

I am standing in a deep, green forest. I can hear the sounds of crickets and other insects around me, though above all of that, something else resonates in my ears.

"Onee-chan…" A young girl's voice echoes through the forest.

'_Who is that, it doesn't sound like Yukari, so who is she calling out to?' I thought__._

I follow the source of the voice, moving deeper into the forest. Pushing past the trees and the branches, I forage deeper and deeper into the forest, the vibrant sounds of life taking a back seat to the sound of a young child sobbing in deep sadness. Following that sound I look up to see a young blonde girl sitting on a tree branch.

The girl has mid back length hair, and deep green eyes. She wears a small white dress, and is very small, even for a young girl. Sitting on the tree she looks like a poor child who climbed a tree and can't get down.

"Well, what are you doing up there?" I ask, trying to sound as friendly and helpful as I can.

The girl sobs, wiping at her eyes before she looks down at me.

"I can't get down…" She pleads, and I hold my arms out for her, to catch her.

"It's okay; I'll catch you when you jump." I assuage her, moving beneath the tree branch she sits on.

"You mean that?" She asks uncertainly, and I nod.

"I absolutely mean it!" I say in earnest, still holding my arms out to catch the young girl.

She looks down at my arms, then at my face, and then back to my arms, and I can tell that she isn't completely sure about jumping down from the tree. She stands up, holding both hands against the trunk of the tree for a moment. She hesitates for a moment, and then finally hops from the branch and straight into my arms.

Catching her, I find that she's as light as to be expected. She hardly weighs much of anything, and I've lifted heavier things at work than her. For some reason I hold the little girl in my arms, like she's my child who has hurt her foot and can't walk and wants me to carry her home.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." She says with a smile, and I smile back at her.

I set the girl down, and once she's on her feet I kneel down so that I'm down at her level.

"Are you looking for someone?" I ask altruistically, and she nods solemnly.

"I lost my Onii-chan." She says.

"Well, who is he? What does he look like?" I ask, and for some reason I feel compelled to reunite this girl with her older brother.

_It's because she reminds me of Yukari when we were little. She still has that youthful innocent and pure love and devotion that Yukari had for me when we were kids…_

"He's my other half…" She trails off, not answering my question in any way.

"Other…half…?" I ask quizzically.

She nods in affirmation.

"He's been with me forever, and now that I've lost him I don't know what I'm going to do…" She trails off, more tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She starts to cry a moment later, and I feel as sad as I kneel there and watch the girl cry in despair.

"It's okay…" I assuage her, patting her gently on the head. "I'm here, and I'll help you find your Onii-chan, I promise."

She sniffles, looking up at me with hopeful curiosity in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks, and I nod again, smiling genuinely at her.

"Really." I answer her, and then she looks down, breaking eye contact with me.

"If only someone like you could be my Onii-chan…" She trails off.

I raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I got greedy and I wanted to leave, and now I'm stuck here in this forest."

With that the scene around me begins to fade away, leaving me in a white void. She notices this, and she reaches out with her arms, calling out to me as the scene fades further and further away, but my feet seem to be suddenly made of concrete, and I can't move an inch.

"Onii-chan! Please save me!" Her voice pleads with me before the forest scene disappears into the white void, leaving me alone.

"Wait! Don't go!" Minato's panicked voice wakes me from my slumber.

I open my eyes and sit up, looking down at Minato as he lies next to me on his futon. He has the blanket thrown off, his arms outstretched as though he's reaching for something.

"Come back!" I yells out, still holding my arms out as though I was chasing someone.

Musubi reach out and shake me gently with her left hand in an attempt to wake me.

"Minato-sama, wake up!" I call out to him, and his eyes pop open. I woke up to a new day.

**Naruto's POV**

"Where am I" I said as I looked around to a space of emptiness. All I could see was white.

"You are in my domain Naruto Namikaze" a mysterious voice. I looked up to see a figure that I know too well.

"It's you" I said as I looked at the one who took my brother's soul.

"Shinigami" I said with detest in my voice.

"So you remember me" it said to me as I looked at purple skinned monster wearing a white cloak.

"Yeah what you want" I said. I looked to him chuckling.

"You owe me Namikaze" the death god said.

"I do since when, this is the first time we've met" I said.

"You brought Kushina Uzumaki back from the dead. You took a soul that I was going to claim" It said.

"Ah I see so what do you need me to do" I said.

"Well since she held the Kyuubi. You owe me 9 favors. I will come to anytime I see fit and ask you to complete this favor, but don't worry I won't ask you yet" It said as it disappeared into the abyss. I then awakened in my room. I got up and went to dining room to get breakfast.

"Had a nice dream Naruto-kun" Miya said.

"I wish I did, but then again why dream when it is right in front of you" I said winking to her. She blushed.

"Ah Naruto-kun you are such a flirt" she said as she punched me on the shoulder.

"Yeah where is everyone" I said.

"Minato went to work, Yume went shopping, Uzume is sleeping, Kagari went out, and Musubi is taking a bath. So it is pretty much you and me Naruto-sama" she said breathy into my ear seductively.

"Ah maybe later Miya, do you need me to do anything that doesn't involve a bedroom" I said as Miya pouted.

"Yeah can you take Matsu her breakfast" Miya said. I nodded as I went upstairs to give Matsu her breakfast. I knocked on the wall. It opened a couple seconds later. I sat down and put her breakfast. I looked to see a well endowed woman who has long red hair with side plaits and is unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves and glasses.

"Naru-tan what you want from me" she said as she sat on my lap.

"Are you here for some Experiments" she said while laughing like perverted sage I know.

"No just delivery your breakfast" I said. She looked to where I was pointing.

"Oh thank you Naru-tan" Matsu said.

"No problem, if you need anything just ask" I said.

"Really then can I ask you a question" she asked.

"Sure go ahead" I said.

"Where are the elemental countries" She asked.

"Ah you want to know about that" I said. She nodded.

"Pull up a map first" I said. She pulled up a map on her computer.

"Its right here" I said pointing at the map.

"There's nothing there, that's just the Bermuda Triangle" She said.

"Yeah it's there trust me. Have you ever heard of people that went into the Bermuda Triangle" I said.

"Yeah they see things in the seas. Planes and ships sink" she said.

"Well only someone trained in the elemental countries can ever enter it. The Bermuda Triangle is protected by a genjutsu barrier that the first ninja put so that the outside world could never harness chakra" I said.

"Really I want to go there" She said.

"You will, when this S plan is all over I'm going to take all my Sekirei there" I said.

"Really does that mean you want to be my Ashikabi" she said aiming in for a kiss.

"Not right now though Matsu, later though when I don't expect it" I said. She nodded. I left and went back downstairs.

**Minato's POV**

I'm at work for the construction company, working to build a new building for some conglomerate.

The lunch whistle blows, and I set the pick axe down, sighing heavily as I wipe my brow with my sleeve, removing the perspiration. I walk over to a bench, sighing as I sit down. I have my bag next to the bed, and I reach into it and withdraw a lunch box. I open the lunch box, remembering this morning when Miya gave it to me, the smile she gave me.

'_I guess she's glad to see that I'm out making money to pay the rent' _I thought.

I stare down at the lunch box, grabbing a set of chop sticks and getting ready to eat when something I never expect happens.

A dark haired man dressed in a uniform similar to mine hovers over my right shoulder. His hair his short, and he has a muscular build. His eyes are wide, staring down at my lunch box, his drool practically dripping onto my food.

"Would you like some?" I ask, and he nods quickly.

He plops down next to me and sticks his hands into my food. Grasping different parts of my lunch, he eats all of what he takes, and I can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of me.

I sigh in resignation.

"SEO!" A familiar voice growls in anger.

I turn and look to see the two lightning Sekirei wearing maid uniforms complete with aprons. Both of them POUNCE on Seo and start beating on him.

"Wh-wait!" I yell, and my lunch box goes flying as I stand up and jump away from the melee.

With Seo thoroughly trounced, both of the Sekirei stand next to each other, bowing to me.

"Sorry sir…" They both apologize to me.

Their eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes behind both of their eyes.

"You!" The always angry one says, pointing at me.

The demure one of the two approaches me holding a paper bag. She reaches into it and withdraws a small chunk of bread, handing it to me.

"Sorry, have some of this." She offers.

"Uh, thank you…"

"Now, would the two of you kindly make an entrance?" Seo bids his two Sekirei.

Lighting comes crashing down from the sky to the gate, electrifying the guards and blowing the gate apart. The human guards flee in terror as Seo and his Sekirei walk forward, leaving me standing there gawking in a mix of awe and fear as the surrounding foliage around the gate begins to burn. Seo stops at the gate, half turning back to me.

"Yo kid, you coming?"

Ten minutes later the four of us are walking through the garden with me in the lead.

"There!" I exclaim, somehow knowing exactly where the young Sekirei that appeared to me in my dreams is hiding.

Since we breeched the botanical garden, Seo has been explaining the basics of being an Ashikabi to me, how my genes make me a suitable partner for these Sekirei, and the more Sekirei I have, and the stronger my bonds with them, the more powerful we both will be…

The four of us push through some foliage, the sound of a child sobbing pulling me onward. Once through I see the young blonde girl sitting inside a sphere of glowing green light, her hands to her face, tears running down her cheeks.

Another person is there, this is a woman dressed in a frilly looking outfit with a large scythe in hand. She has a haughty laugh, and upon our arrival her laugh cuts short.

"Who're…?" She trails, a blast of lighting frying her and cutting her question off.

"Kusano…?" I ask, somehow knowing the little girl's name.

She looks up, a look of innocent questioning in her eyes.

"Onii-chan?" She tentatively asks.

"You're the girl in my dream…"

"You came to rescue me, didn't you Onii-chan?"

I start to walk forward, not knowing what to say or do, when…

"That girl has been chosen by my master!" The woman declares, bringing her scythe down toward me like death himself, ready to reap my soul.

I scream in fear, dropping to my knees and putting my hands over my head, hoping somehow to stop the blade from splitting me in two.

"Oh no you don't" A familiar voice calls out.

I see Musubi punch the other Sekirei with so much force it sends her flying into a tree.

"My master will be taking Number 108!" She confidently declares.

"I won't allow anyone to stand between destined partners!" Musubi confidently declares.

The other Sekirei glares daggers at Musubi, hatred filling her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to kill you, I am Sekirei Number 43: Yomi." The scythe carrying girl says.

"I am Sekirei Number 88: Musubi" Musubi introduces herself.

Yomi raises the blade, smiling sadistically.

"I don't care what your number is; I'll cut away your confidence and everything else, leaving you only with shame!"

Then Yomi charges, swinging the scythe like a bat, aiming for Musubi's head with the tip of the blade. An oval of light snaps into place over Musubi's left forearm, and she raises her arm, putting the light barrier between her and the blade. Yomi looks in surprise as Yume raises her right hand, balling it into a fist as she cocks her arm back.

"What the...?" Yomi asks in surprise.

Musubi punches, her haymaker impacting squarely with Yomi's jaw and knocking the other Sekirei's teeth in. The impact sounds wet, and I can almost hear the bones in Yomi's jaw snapping beneath the force of the impact.

The other Sekirei flops backward from the impact, landing on her stomach and not moving, still holding onto the scythe in her right hand. Musubi strides forward without a word, walking past me with the entirety of her attention focused on Yomi. I watch as Musubi pulls Yomi's shirt down, revealing her upper back and shoulder blades, along with an orange Ying Yang tattoo with a bird on top of it.

"There is no love between you and your Ashikabi." Musubi says with confidence. "For that, I am truly sorry…"

Yume reaches out, touching the odd tattoo on Yomi's back with her pointer and middle fingers.

"Light of my contract, shine through the darkness that befouls my Ashikabi…" Musubi says in a low voice.

The tattoo begins to glow, and I watch as it shrinks away into nothing and then disappears from Yomi's back. With the mark gone, Musubi removes her hand and steps away, casting her gaze toward me.

"Are you all right, Minato-sama?" She asks, and I nod, not knowing what to say after watching the fight between the two of them.

Musubi walks toward me, reaching down and offering her hand to help me up. Taking her hand, she pulls me up as though I don't weigh an ounce, helping me to my feet with ease.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

Yume places both of her hands over her chest, on top of her heart, closing her eyes.

"I'm connected to you." She explains to me, and then opens her eyes, looking toward the small Kusano. "Just as that child is."

_She knows that I'm going to wing this girl and get another Sekirei?_

Suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulders, a feeling of guilt beginning to fill me.

"Are you all right with this?" I ask, and she nods.

"Destiny brought you to me, just as it's brought you and her together. How can I stand between that?"

I sigh in relief, the sudden weight lifting from my shoulders, the feeling of guilt disappearing from my gut.

She reaches out, putting her left hand on my shoulder.

"Now, put an end to this child's loneliness…" Yume bids me, motioning with her right hand toward Kusano.

I nod my understanding, and I walk away from Yume to Kusano, who has an expression of happiness on her face.

"Please stay with me forever, Onii-chan…" She says.

'_Why do I suddenly feel like a pedophile?' _I thought.

**Musubi's POV**

I watch as Minato kisses Kusano. With that done, I turn toward the dark haired man and the two lightning twins.

"Are you both going to stand there watching forever?" I ask.

Seo blinks, and then grins.

"Nah, we're leaving. Let's go girls." The man says.

Then, both he and his Sekirei turn and leave the area, leaving me alone with Minato and my new comrade, Sekirei Number 108. I turn back toward Minato to see him smile as Kusano's eyes fall closed, the little Sekirei drifting off to sleep. Minato gingerly picks her up, carrying the girl piggy back style.

_At least everything with this is over now…_

An hour later the three of us approach the front door of Izumo Inn. I open the door for Minato, who still holds the young Kusano in a piggy back position on his back.

"I'm home!" Minato declares, and Miya appears from around a corner.

"Sahashi-san…oh my…" Miya says, spotting the sleeping girl on his back.

"This girl is my cousin, and was recently entrusted to me." Minato says, making up a lie on the spot.

_He doesn't know that Miya is a Sekirei, and knows more about the Sekirei Plan than he does, so rather then risk her involvement he's lying. I doubt she'll believe it…_

Naruto watches Miya as she processes the information.

"All right, bring her to my room." Miya says. "I'll unroll a spare futon for her there."

"Thank you Landlady-dono!" Minato earnestly thanks Miya, who smiles and waves her hand dismissively.

"It's no problem, now come; we need to get her into bed."

The three of us follow Miya through the Inn to her room, a simply decorated room nearly identical to the one Minato is renting. Miya quickly grabs a futon from the nearby closet and unrolls it, helping Minato to tuck the small Kusano in.

"She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up…" Minato whispers and Miya nods.

"I'll make something." She replies, standing up.

"I'll help if you want." I speak up, and Miya smiles, nodding her acceptance of my assistance.

Both Miya and I walk out of her room, leaving Minato and Kusano alone, though I doubt anything will happen between the two of them. I follow Miya into the kitchen, and once there Miya goes to work, having me cut vegetables for a dish she's preparing for Kusano. After 5 minutes…

"I need those now…" Miya speaks up from the pot.

"Right" I answer, handing her the plate of chopped vegetables.

Accepting the plate, Miya pours the vegetables into the pot, never taking her eyes off of the pot as she speaks.

"Hey Miya when is supper going to be ready" the newly arrived Naruto said.

"No for another hour Naruto-kun" Miya said

**Miya's POV**

**2 hours later**

Everyone had left; Naruto and I just finished cleaning up after everyone.

"Looks like you won't be able to sleep with me anymore Miya. You going to have to watch that girl from now on" Naruto said.

"Yeah, well this family is turning out pretty good" I said as I looked up into the sky wondering what the future holds for me and Naruto.

**Next Chapter:**

"**How Miya Met Naruto"**


	7. How Miya met Naruto

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 7: How Miya met Naruto**

**Minato's POV**

I was heading back to Izumo Inn for lunch. I am taking a detour through the park. Before I could concentrate on my thought I see someone sitting there alone, on a park bench, there is a woman. That wouldn't seem abnormal, if it weren't for the fact that she was almost completely naked. All she had on was a button down shirt that wasn't even buttoned. It didn't look like it belonged to her; it was too big; I presume it belongs to a man.

What is she doing there like that? It looks like she was kicked out by her lover perhaps? I don't know? Why are people just walking past her as if they don't notice? Could they be thinking that she is some kind of hooker? Maybe they just think it has nothing to do with them.

I suppose that's true, no one has any obligation to help some stranger. People just pass by as if she doesn't exist. She looks really lonely. Why is it that she can stand out to me but be invisible to the rest of the world? Some might call that fate I guess.

I don't like buying into that kind of crap. I can't just stand here and do nothing can I? I can't believe what I'm about to do. I'm walking up to her. Up close I can see she is absolutely beautiful. Breathe taking; time just seems to stand still around her. The world around her and me doesn't seem to exist. Her hair is almost white but slightly dull, almost like a really pale, light beige.

Her assets are almost as large as Musubi's. But the most noticeable thing is that what looked like Sekirei mark on her forehead. I have to admit though; there is a level of cuteness it seems to bring to her face. I wonder how long I've been standing here in front of her. If I just stand here forever, she'll think I'm a pervert. I decide to speak, my voice holding a sense of curiosity more than concern.

"Hey miss what are you doing out here alone" I said.

"I'm useless…I have nowhere to go… Nobody wants me" She said.

"Are you a Sekirei" I said. She nodded.

"Well if you have nowhere to go, you can come with me if you want" I said. She then went up to my face and kissed me on the lips. I see 14 wings come out of her back. Her Sekirei mark moved from her forehead to her back. The no. 07 is now tattooed on her right shoulder.

"I would go anywhere with you Ashikabi-sama" she said with love in her face.

"You can call me Minato" I said.

"I'm Akitsu Minato-sama" she said.

I pass by the front gate of Izumo Inn with Akitsu, and head to the front door. Opening the front door, I sigh as I step inside.

"I'm home…" I hollowly announce.

"Yo, kid…got another Sekirei have ya" Seo says, waving to me from the table with a toothpick in his teeth.

"Welcome back, Minato-sama." Musubi welcomes me.

My face hits the floor.

"Minato-sama?" Musubi asks unsurely.

I get up, getting to my hands and knees, looking straight at Seo, the man looking like he's right at home.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, pointing with my right arm.

"He was a friend of my late husband, and whenever he's low on money or food he always comes here looking for help…" She says, the demon appearing behind her, belying her neutral tone and smile. "He's trash, but he's still Takehito's friend…"

Seeing the demon mask, Seo quickly holds his hands up as if he was holding off a blow.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes.

"Um, how did you know where I live?" I ask, breaking the mood.

"The bento." He quickly says. "It had the taste of Miya's cooking. How's the little girl?"

"She's fine. Once she got something to eat she went to sleep and she was fine this morning."

His eyes light up in recognition, looking past me and I spin my head to see Kusano in the doorway, half cowering behind the door.

"Come here let me see you little girl." Seo says; waving her closer in spite of the fact that Kusano is afraid to death of him. "After all, it's the least you could for the guy who-!"

A frying pan cracks Seo in the side of the head, knocking the dark haired man on his ass. I follow the pan's flight path, and see Miya sitting with her right hand arched forward as though she just threw something…

'_Where'd she get the frying pan from? Did she pull it out of?' _I thought.

"Oh my! My hand must've slipped…" She says, the demon appearing behind her head again. "You mustn't bully a little child…"

Seo quickly gets a hold of himself, nodding empathically with Miya.

"Sorry! I won't do it again!" Seo quickly apologizes.

"Thank you, Seo-san…" I thank him, remembering everything he did to help me meet Kusano.

"We're here to pick up our idiot!" A familiar female voice comes from outside the room.

I get up and walk outside to see both of Seo's Sekirei, Hibiki and Hikari. Within a few moments, Seo emerges from Izumo Inn, a 50 pound bag of rice under each arm. He marches forward, a grin on his face. Once he's past me, both of his Sekirei pounce on him, stomping a mud hole and walking it dry.

"Always, always! You always bother other people with our problems!" Hikari yells as they both pound on him.

Watching this unfold, Miya, Musubi and Kusano all emerge from the Inn, watching Seo get beat like a government mule…

After 30 seconds the melee ends, and both Hibiki and Hikari take one of the fallen bags of rice in their arms as Seo gets up, his skin scuffed from the beating. Seo looks at me, a grin spreading across his face.

"If you ever need any help, feel free to give me a ring." He says, handing me a business card. "Since we're friends, I'll make it cheap."

"It's a PAID service?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep, though I won't charge for the thing in the botanical garden." He says, flashing me a grin, and then turning and walking away with his Sekirei in tow.

"Seo-san…" I mutter, looking down at the business card.

"He's just trash…" Miya says before turning and walking back to the Inn with a curt walk, Musubi and Kusano close behind.

"That's harsh landlady…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream of fear echoes throughout the Inn.

**Musubi's POV**

I open my eyes and sit up, seeing Minato lying next to me, the two of us awoken by the sound of the scream.

_What was that?_

Kusano barges into the room. She practically throws the door open before she scrambles into Minato's futon and then crawls behind him, cowering in fear.

"A ghost…" She whimpers in fear.

Minato looks at me, a look of questioning on his sleepy face.

"I'll go look." I quickly tell him. "Wait here with Kusano."

He nods, and I stand up, revealing to both Minato, Akitzu, and Kusano the gym clothes that Yukari gave me that I use as pajamas.

I open the door, gathering a small amount of light onto my hand. I use the light on my hand like a flashlight, using the light to scan the area. Looking around the hall, I don't find anything out of the ordinary.

The door down the hall opens, and Miya steps out into the hall, a look of concern on her face.

"Where did Kusano go?"

The next day Miya calls everyone in the Inn into the dining room after breakfast. Minato and I along with everyone else in the manor show up, and naturally the subject of the incident last night comes up.

"A ghost?" Uzume asks curiously.

Kusano nods, her face showing absolute terror as she recounts what scarred her so greatly.

"It was a long haired girl with glasses, dressed in all white…"

"A long haired girl in white with glasses?" Uzume mutters. "Isn't that…" She trails off when Miya shoots her a look.

"Uzume-san…" Miya says, the demon appearing behind Miya, and Uzume's face shows her terror.

"Yeah, I don't know anything!" Uzume frantically declares.

"Uzume maybe you're a little out of it today. You should sleep in my room tonight to get these thoughts out" Naruto said.

"Really Naruto-sama, you never let me sleep with you" Uzume said.

"Well I have been busy lately, but I'm taking a little vacation" Naruto said. Uzume hugged Naruto's arm. On his other arm Yume-nee was hugging his other arm.

"Well, that's good…" Miya begins. "I thought maybe Sahashi-san snuck into my room last night and stole little Kuu-chan away." She says with a giggle.

Minato looks at Miya with a pleading look.

"Landlady-sama, I didn't do anything…" Minato protests.

**Yume's POV**

I look at Uzume, and then Miya, my eyes drifting back and forth between them.

'_Something's going on here, Uzume knows something and you'd have to be blind to miss it. But, I can't approach Miya directly about it, she's stronger than I am, and if she doesn't want to talk about it then I can't force her to. I could try making Uzume talk, but if Miya wants it kept secret Uzume could just run to her, and I'd be back to square one again.' _I thought.

"I have to favor to ask you all…" Miya begins, and everyone goes quiet in acquiescence. "Today is the anniversary of my husband's death, so Naruto and I will be out today at his grave, you'll have to make lunch for yourselves."

"Why is Naruto-sama going" I asked.

"Ah well Takehito was like a brother to me, and plus I'm kinda the reason why Miya and him were together" Naruto replied.

"All right…" Minato agrees.

Kagiri stands up, brushing his pants legs off.

"I'm going to work, I'll be back late." He announces.

"Bye then." Uzume says with a wave.

"Have a safe trip." Miya says with a smile.

Minato grins and waves, Musubi merely nod toward him. With that he walks away, and Musubi watch him go, eyeing him carefully.

'_Something about him is different from when we first got here. Has he gotten more feminine? No, he may be a Sekirei, but not even Sekirei undergo sex changes, we aren't frogs after all. His body would have to be seriously unstable for that to happen' _I thought.

Miya stands up after Kagiri leaves, and we all follow her out, wishing her well as she leaves to go visit her husband's grave.

"Well, who will make lunch?" Uzume asks.

"I will!" Kusano volunteers.

"I will too." Musubi volunteered, seeing Minato nod out of the corner out of my left eye.

"Lunch is ready!" I call out.

**Musubi's POV**

Having set the table and gotten the food ready, both Kusano and I wait as Minato walks into the room, smelling the beef curry that Kusano and I cooked. His eyes go wide as he sits down, seeing the portion of curry put on his plate.

_What's wrong with his portion? I gave him a normal Sekirei amount, and I don't know how much humans eat normally…_

30 seconds later Uzume comes into the dining room. She takes her seat, her breasts jiggling as she sits down. After that both Kusano and I take our places at the table, 6 inch high mountains of beef curry in front of us.

"Itadakimasu!" We all yell in unison.

Kusano, Uzume and I all inhale our food without a problem. While the three of us finish our food first, Minato does finish his food, and once he eats the last bite he falls backward, belching in relief.

"I can't eat another bite…" He mutters, staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly his face contorts, and I recognize the expression as he puffs his cheeks, suddenly clasping his hand over his mouth.

'_He's going to throw up!' I thought._

I scoop him up in my arms, my Ashikabi feeling no heavier than a twig as I carry him bridal style to the bathroom. Once inside Minato kneels over the toilet, moaning in agony as he heaves, and the food comes back up…

"Minato-sama…" I whisper in pity, feeling worse and worse as I watch him retch, and then dry heaving.

"I'm all right…" He weakly speaks between heaves.

I shake my head no.

"No, I gave you too much; I should've known humans don't eat as much…"

"No really…" He protests, not accepting my apology. "The food was really good…"

As if on cue, he heaves, expelling more vomit into the toilet.

'_It's my fault, and he's trying to make me feel better' _I thought.

The door to the bathroom slides open and I look to see Uzume half concealed by the door standing there, Kusano clutching to her leg, peeking around the door. Uzume wears a look of concern on her face, while Kusano is equally curious and concerned.

'_She's concerned about him? But why does she care at all? She has her own Ashikabi, and it isn't like she's the one who gave him the food and then sub-consciously pressured him into eating it' _I thought.

"He okay?" Uzume asks with true concern in her voice.

As if in response to his question, Minato moans in pain making me feel lower and lower. I duck my head in shame.

"I think he ate too much. He'll hopefully feel better soon." I answer her.

"Well, Kusano and I will clean up, and I'll keep her company till he feels better."

I look up, suspicion filling my mind.

"_If she's alone with Kusano, she'll have ample time to get rid of her crest and take her away from Minato" _I thought.

"Don't worry…" Uzume assures me. "If I did something shady, Miya and Naruto would kill me for it and plus Naruto isn't that kind of guy Musubi-chan" She says with a grin.

"I wouldn't forgive you either." I said. While nodding to what kind of guy Naruto is.

Once Minato was done...what he had to do, he was able to walk under his own power to our room, saying he wanted to lie down. I don't bring up the fact that I carried him from the dining room to the bathroom, and he doesn't seem to care.

With him resting, I go about doing the housework that Miya left to be done.

I've just finished wiping the floor, and I wipe my brow with the back of my left arm. While I haven't really worked up a sweat, it just comes naturally. Since I'm done with the cleaning supplies, I put them back in the broom closet I found them, closing the door once I'm done.

'_I should go check on Minato. He's hopefully feeling better, and it's been a few hours, he might want something' _I thought.

I quickly walk through the manor and to our room door. I slide the door open, announcing myself as I open the door.

"Minato-sama…?" I ask, looking inside the room to see him at his desk, a text book open in front of him.

He looks up from the book, and I half step back.

"Is this a bad time?"

"It's all right." He says, shaking his head no and stretching his arms in the chair. "I was going to take a break soon anyway."

I step inside the room, closing the door behind me.

"You're feeling better?"

He nods, giving me a smile.

"After that nap I felt a lot better, and I figured I should get some studying in for the next Tokyo University Entrance Exams."

I walk to the window, opening it and letting some of the fresh afternoon air into the small room.

"Getting into a college is important to you, isn't it?" I ask while looking out the window.

The smells of the city waft into the room, along with the sounds of distant police sirens and other things so common in city life.

"Yeah…" He says matter of fact. "Whatever school I get into will have a huge impact on the rest of my life."

"What about the Sekirei Plan, and being an Ashikabi, are those things just a hindrance to you?"

Surprise settles onto his face.

"No, why would you say that? The exams aren't for another year yet. I was just studying to keep all the material fresh."

In spite of his answer, I feel a flash of guilt for having dragged him into the Sekirei Plan by kissing him and making him my Ashikabi.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize to him.

Confuse passes in his eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? What do you have to apologize for?"

I let out a sob, holding my hands near my eyes as I start talking.

"It's my fault you were brought into this ordeal in the first place. Ever since you winged me, you've had to deal with one ordeal after another, when all you want to do is study so you can get into college…"

"None of that is your fault, Musubi-chan."

I shake my head in denial.

"If I never kissed you never became your Sekirei, then you wouldn't have become involved in the Sekirei Plan, you'd still be living your normal life, blissfully unaware…"

"I can't know that, and I don't regret anything that's happened." He says matter of fact. "The Ashikabi are supposed to be special humans, so even if you hadn't brought me into the game, another Sekirei could've found me and I'd still be in the same situation I'm in now. So, don't worry about it, I'm glad I met you, Kuu-chan and everyone else."

I look at him, and I desperately want to believe what he's saying.

"Do you really mean all of that?" I ask, and he nods, smiling at me.

"Of course I do." He answers me.

_Oh, Minato-sama…_

I can feel the tears of happiness in my eyes as I cross the distance between the two of us, and I bury my head in chest, his beautiful smell filling my nose. He puts his arms around my shoulders, holding me as I cry into his chest.

"Minato-sama…thank you…" I whimper into his chest.

**Miya's POV (10 minutes earlier)**

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Miya**

Naruto and I were about to leave when he started up a conversation.

"Do you remember the first time we met Miya" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I was like a child back then" I said.

"You'll always be my child Miya" Naruto said while squeezing my ass. I muttered out a moan.

"Yes your right Ashikabi-sama" I said while putting my hands on his chest. Thinking of the first time Naruto and I first met five years ago.

_-Flashback Starts-_

_The Disciplinary squad has just finished, there was just one ship left of an army that tried to attack Kamikura Island. Before my squad could finish the attack I saw something that just broke the laws of everything. There was a 12-year old blond boy wearing a black cowboy hat and a black trench coat with orange flames on it. Black pants and t-shirt._

_What shocked wasn't his appearance was that he was standing on water, something has never been seen. Christens might believe he was the second coming of Jesus the way he was walking on water. He was eating apple._

"_Hey soldier I would leave if I were you" the boy said. When he said that the soldier's eyes widened._

"_Vongola Arigato" the soldier said bowing. The ship then left._

"_Eh so he knows me__,__ not surprising" the boy said as he almost finished his apple._

"_Get off MBI Property this is off limits to your folk" I said. When I said that a finish saying that an apple core was flicked at my head at a speed that could cause bleeding, but I was a Sekirei it caused a little bruising__._

"_What was that for" I said._

"_I did that because you were being a little bitch" the boy said rudely._

"_What did you call me" I said with anger._

"_A bitch a female dog trying to please to her master's every wish, but not realizing that she is trapped in a cage and not seeing the world for what it truly is" the boy said. These were not words of a 12 year old, but a man who has seen life for what it truly is seen. The boy walked up near the mountain._

"_And for that I truly pity you" the boy said. I swelled up with anger and swung my sword causing a shockwave to the mountain. Boulders began to tumble and began covering the boy in an avalanche of earth. The boy was good as dead._

"_Was that really necessary Mi-chan" Karasuba said._

"_He pitied me. No one pities me" I said as I walked off with the other members following. _

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**Meanwhile under the boulders**_

_When I woke up I didn't see boulders. I saw blue everywhere and in the middle of it was the Vongola symbol. I've heard of this place it was a place where the new Vongola boss is accepted by the previous Vongola bosses. I saw nine figures in 2 rows leading up to throne. On that throne was the 10th generation boss Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I know him as..._

"_Tou-chan" I said._

"_Naruto-soichi, this is the first time we have met huh" he said as I nodded. _

"_I'm sorry" he said._

"_What you apologising for" I said._

"_I'm sorry for your Kaa-chan and I not raising you, but the war got out of hand" I said._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm your son I can handle the pain" I said. He smirked._

"_To show you how sorry I am here are the memories of me and my guardians. I hope they will show you the way how to fight like a true Vongola with a little of your mother in you" he said as everything disappeared and I awoke feeling tons of weight on my shoulders._

_A orange flame appeared on my forehead and my eyes turned orange. My gloves had a new accessory a blue circle that looked exactly like the Vongola ring. To battle 5 opponents I needed to be 5 with 5 flames._

_The Sky flame for my father's trust in me._

_The Storm flame for my impassive anger._

_The Rain flame for my patience._

_The Sun flame for my bright future._

_The Cloud flame for the relaxation in the future._

_With these five flame it is a guarantee victory, I don`t care if there even human. Anyone with that much anger has no love for anyone. I break through the boulders and see those five looking at me with their eyes widen._

"_What kind of monkey can survive that" the smiling one said._

"_Kage bushin no jutsu" I said as 4 clones of me appeared. Each one with a different flame on their forehead. I gave them the signal and they attacked_

"_Flame Arrow" my storm clone said as he aimed at the one in the glasses._

"_Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 10 Scontro di Rodine" my rain clone said as he charged up to the only male in the group. He tried to block, but the attack in the end hit him._

"_Maximum Cannon" my sun clone said as he punched the smiling female. When the attack hit, she was unconscious. The last clone hit the slutty looking one with his tonfas that were covered in purple flames._

"_Okay my turn" I said._

"_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" I said as I froze the ones that were taken down by clones. I froze their hands and feet to the ground._

"_Who are you" the purple haired swordswoman said._

"_I'm Naruto Namikaze, son of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tsukiko Namikaze. What about you" I said._

"_Miya Sekirei No.1" She said._

"_Ha beautiful life. You're definitely a beautiful woman" I said winking to her. I saw her blush._

"_Operation X" I said gathering releasing soft flames in the opposite direction._

_She got into her offensive stance and was ready to attack. I got ready for my attack to finish gathering the flames. My glove's blue crest started glowing. She swung her sword and releases a shockwave._

"_X-burner" I said as I released my attack at Miya. The attacks clashed, it was hard to say which attack would win, until my attack was now overpowering. I heard the attack hit her. When the smoke had dissipated, I saw her with all her clothes burned off leaving her in her birthday suit. I blushed at her large breast being blow by Mother Nature's wind._

_I started to walk over to her to see if she was okay._

"_How can a human like you be so strong" she said with her hair covering her eyes._

"_I am strong because I am fighting for something. You wouldn't know that feeling because you have nobody that is precious to you" I said with a matter of fact as I touched her shoulder._

_**Miya's POV**_

_When he touched me, my body felt it was on fire. I have felt this when I was around Takehito-kun, but this felt 3 times hotter. Could this boy be my Ashikabi? There was only one way to find out. I picked myself up and launched myself to him._

"_Hey what a doing-"He said as I interrupted him with my lips to him. I could feel wings come out my back. My body felt so hot, even if he was 12 it made me feel so much wetter. After the kiss I placed his head to my breasts and started hugging him._

"_You're my Ashikabi-sama" I said with love in my voice. This is how my life truly started when I met Naruto Namikaze._

_-Flashback End-_

"Hey Miya let's get going" I heard Naruto say as he was at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Hey wait for me Naruto-kun" I said catching up to him.

After that we started walking back to the Inn until I saw someone that I would have killed right there. When we passed each other there was killing aura. This was Karasuba the 3rd generation disciplinary squad leader.

"Just this once, I'll pretend I didn't notice you. Next time you step into Izumo Inn I won't forgive you" I said.

"Ah...You're really good. Same as always, so scary...**It excites me!**" Karasuba said with a devil face now on.

Before she could attack I see Naruto with a bamboo sword aimed at her chin.

"Oi oi let's not get hostile here. This is not how a lady should act" Naruto said.

"Hmmm...Naruto-san you're so disrespectful" she said.

"I kinda have to be" he said as he swung the bamboo sword downward missing Karasuba.

"Ha you missed Naruto-san" she said.

"Did I" he said as a cut appeared o her cheek which was now leaking blood. She then left realizing she did not have her sword with her.

"Come on let's go" he said as his bamboo sword disappeared from my sight.

**Naruto's POV (Present time)**

"WERE HOOOOOME!" Miya calls out alerting everyone in the Inn that we were home.

**10 minutes later**

After we got back, I went and took a bath. When I was about to get out there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be out in a minute" I said. The door opened and revealed Matsu in nothing, but a towel.

"Naruto-tan" She said walking to me dropping her towel in the process. Revealing her naked glory to myself. She then sat on my lap and then kissed me. Wings became to show themselves as the result of her being winged.

"I want to be yours Naruto-tan" she said as I got out of the tub and laid myself on the floor.

**Normal POV**

**Lemon start**

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her on top of him before kissing her again. He worked his way down to her neck then her shoulders down to her breasts stopping to place kisses on the nipples of both breasts. Before continuing on. After what felt like an eternity to Matsu, she could feel his hot breath on her thigh as he kissed his way down to her feet before liking her big toe and continuing back up her other leg.

She felt a finger slowly penetrate her pussy and began to rub along her walls like it was looking for something. She moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and moaned again as he rubbed it again while simultaneously sucking on her clit.

"Naru-tan! I feels so good!" Naruto smirked and continued as he felt her hands clinch his hair in pleasure. "I feel like I'm about to explode!" Naruto didn't stop. Instead he added a second finger before increasing his pace. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto stopped as he felt his fingers getting squeezed tightly. He gently withdrew his fingers when Matsu's inside let them go.

He put a finger in his mouth and cleaned it of her juice. He was about to do the same to the next before his hand was grabbed by Matsu's. Blushing, Matsu sucked the other finger that was in her cavern moaning lewdly and swirling her tongue all around his finger.

Using her other hand, Matsu reached in and grabbed Naruto's pulsing rod. Naruto groaned and took both hands and removed his towel and threw on the floor before pushing Matsu back down and lining up with her. He kissed her passionately before he pushed inside her sheath. He broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. He kissed her again and began to move in and out slowly.

"Ahh! Faster!" Not one to disappoint, Naruto began to pick up his pace. He felt her legs wrap around his waist loosely as he kept steadily increasing his pace. He stopped when Matsu rolled them over where she was on top. "Let me take over for a bit." With that said, Naruto leaned back and enjoyed it while Matsu rode his rod faster and faster. "Naru-taaaaannnnn!" Naruto grunted as he felt her contract wildly around him in orgasm.

Without a second thought he rolled over so she was underneath him again and began to pound her mercilessly forcing her body to instantly be on edge again. Naruto felt his thrusting becoming more sporadic and knew it wouldn't be long until he came. "Matsu, I'm gonna come soon." He kept pounding her desperate for release.

"Go ahead Naru-tan, I want to feel my Ashikabi's seed inside me!" Naruto soon came into Matsu. A loud moan could be heard through the Izumo Inn.

When he came to again, Matsu was licking and sucking on his cock still. Shakily he reached out and began to stroke her braided yet messing hair as she gave him a blow job. "Matsu that feels wonderful."

**Lemon end**

**Naruto's POV**

"Ready for more" she said smiling lustily. Before I could answer a katana could be seen near Matsu's neck.

"There will be no more. Such acts are forbidden in the Izumo Inn" said Miya who came out of nowhere. Seeing Naruto with his towel magically on. She must of thought we were about to have sex.

I looked to the door and saw my Sekirei, Minato, and his Sekirei watching the scene unfold.

**10 minutes later**

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu." She introduces to everyone who didn't know her.

"I apologize for my rash behaviour."

Kusano cowers in fear, shivering.

"Ghost…" Kusano mutters in terror.

"I've been living here in hiding from MBI ever since I ran from them." Matsu explains.

"She's been living in room 201." Miya speaks up.

"Room 201? There isn't a room 201?" Minato asks.

Matsu stands, motioning for us to follow. We all follow her up the stairs and to the top, where she shows us the hidden door at the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry, but I was reacting to Naru-tan, and I couldn't bear the thought anymore of not being his Sekirei any longer."

"You've could've gone about it differently that didn't involved sex." Miya pointed out. Matsu nodded while blushing.

"Yes I should have." Matsu said.

"What's done is done." Miya speaks up. "Now that you know about Matsu living here she'll be eating with us at dinner."

"It'll be nice not eating my meals alone." Matsu says with a smile while wrapping her arm around my arm. Yume and Uzume were seething in anger.

"It's nice I don't have to take your meals up anymore" I said. Miya sighed.

"Though I won't have you doing what you did here today." Miya begins. "Otherwise I'll have to kick you out, Shameless One."

She pats Matsu on the head when she says the words 'Shameless One.'

"Miya-tan I won't ever do it again! Please don't kick me out!" She pleads, and Miya smiles, a clear indication she isn't going to kick Matsu out. "Though it isn't nice to talk about people like that…"

"It's the truth." Miya says, the demon appearing behind her.

Minato looks at Matsu and then Miya, shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

**Later that night**

I woke up in the middle of the night to see three other people in my bed I saw Uzume on my left with her breasts in my face. Yume was in the same position but on my right. With Matsu on my left near my legs. All their breasts being pushed against me. I got up and grabbed my guitar. I went on the roof and looked up on the stars and started to play my guitar while singing.

**Funny Sunny Day – Hitman Reborn Opening 7**

Anshinkan nante nakute ii

Kanjouteki mondai ha sutete

Tanjunmeikai na hibi ni

Meikaku na kaitou nante nai sa

Is it crazy? Jyokyou ha Just hazy?

Douyattatte machigatte iru you de

Is it dummy? Kenjou ha Just rummy?

Sousa zenbu Just a Joke!

Funny day Funny faze Funny place

Kishimu sekai de

Funny day Happy day

Warau koe

Funny day Funny faze Funny place

Hibiki watareba

Nani mo kamo kaerareru sa

Ronsou ha hekko sen de ii

Kekkyoku ha souzou ga subete

Maikai aimai na kimi ni

Sonzaikan ha mou kankei nai sa

Is it vicious? Hontou ha Just precious?

Dounattatte koukai nante shinai de

Is it really? Shinken ni Just silly?

Shinpai nai sa For Today

Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place

Hikaru mirai ni

Sunny day Shiny day

Sameru yume

Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place

Kagayaki daseba

Nani mo kamo kaerareru sa

Woke up in the night

Was it just a dream?

All i did was "laugh"

No need to worry,no worries

Funny day Funny face Funny place

Kishimy sekai de

Funny day Happy day

Warau koe

Funny day Funny face Funny place

Hibiki watareba

Nanimo kamo kaerareru sa

Well,Funny day

Sunny day Sunny face Sunny place

Kagayaki daseba

Nani mo kamo kaerareru sa

Nani mo kamo kaerareru sa

**Song end**

When I finished that song I could see my flashes of my time konoha. I had really good times there, but I need to stay here. That Minaka he has something plan and I need to stop him. I got off the roof and went back to bed. I saw that my Sekirei were not disturbed by me leaving. I smiled as I looked at my Sekirei sleeping; they were shivering without my warmth. I went to bed and hugged my Sekirei closer together giving them the warmth they wanted.

**Minato's POV**

She was a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde locks and amazing blue eyes. She turned to him and pointed. "I'll kill you!"

"Waaaah!" I woke up with a shout.

"Had a nightmare Minato-sama" Musubi said. I nodded. Akitsu and Kusano were waking up from the noise I made.

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was at the dining table eating breakfast. I told Naruto about my nightmare since he was an expert in Sekirei.

"Oh a nightmare about a woman saying she'll kill you. She is probably your next Sekirei" Naruto said.

"How are you sure about this" I said.

"Well the dreams are how I met Uzume" I said looking at Uzume. I saw that she was staring off into space.

"Oi Uzume" Naruto said poking his finger into her forehead.

"Huh what..." she said

"We're talking about the first time I met you" Naruto said.

"Oh...that's really nostalgic" Uzume said looking down while blushing.

"Yeah so I'm really sure that this woman will be your Sekirei, maybe Matsu can help you verify who this person is. Right Matsu" Naruto said as Matsu hugged Naruto's arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hai..." She said with a happy sigh.

**A little while later**

Me, my Sekirei, Naruto with Matsu were in her room. It didn't take Matsu that long to figure out which Sekirei he'd been dreaming about. "Is this her?" she nodded to an image on the screen.

Minato nodded. "Yes! That's her! No doubt about it!"

Rather than being happy Matsu turned suddenly pale. "This is hoooooooorible!"

"Well it was nice knowing ya" Naruto said patting my shoulder.

Minato saw her reaction and began to feel nervous. "What's wrong?'

The spectacled sekirei turned to him like a herald of doom. "You're going to diiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

"What?"

"Matsu stop that already" Naruto said flicking her on the forehead.

"Sorry, sorry," Matsu said and turned back to her computer. "What I mean to say is that this is number nine, Tsukiumi, also called the water Sekirei. She is very strong, very proud, and very violent. She is also famous for her hatred of Ashikabi. Chances are that if you're dreaming about her she'd likely starting to react to you as well. I don't doubt this will hurt her pride. Chances are if she meets you she'll want to kill you on sight."

"Kill me? Are you serious?"

Matsu nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry Minato-sama," Musubi said helpfully. "We won't let anything happen to you. I'll personally protect you as we search her out."

"Wait a minute! We're still going to go look for her? Even though she may want to kill me?"

"It's only logical," Matsu said. "I mean what are you worried about? There's only a high probability you'll be killed or horribly maimed. It's not certain or anything."

Minato began to shake in terror.

"Matsu you're not helping," Naruto said.

"Musubi will definitely help protect Minato-sama!"

"In that case," Matsu announced proudly let's formulate the, 'Do or die recruit number nine even if it kills Minato' plan!"

"Matsu," Naruto said shaky his head. "Plan naming just isn't your thing"

After that it was decided that we would split into 2 groups. Akitsu and Musubi would survey from the rooftops while Kusano and I would look around form the ground. When we were looking we ran into Seo-san who was hunting a cat for a reward.

**Normal POV**

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

Somewhere a few miles away Tsukiumi was staring out at the skyline. She'd been feeling nervous and anxious all morning. Her heart was beating fast and she her palms were sweating. She knew the reason why of course, _he _was out there. That monkey bastard who wanted to violate her. She could sense his fail taint somewhere in the city. She had no doubt as to what he had in mind. He was probably stalking her even now hoping to catch her unaware and have his way with her! _I'll kill him! I'll kill him before he can do that to me!_

"Hey you, you're an unwinged one right?"

Tsukiumi turned from the roof's edge to see two women standing there in tight fitting burgundy and violet outfits. "What business is that of yours?"

They both grinned. "Go back to M.B.I. and leave the game now, it's better if you get out before you're forced to deal with some Ashikabi who will make your life a living hell."

Hikari and Hibiki imagined working as waitresses at a maid café.

Tsukiumi had the mental image of being tied down to a bed as a man with an unseen face reached out for her.

All three women shuddered.

"Whatever happens between me and my Ashikabi is my own concern!" Tsukiumi announced proudly.

"I'm afraid if you won't resign peacefully we'll have to remove you," one of them said.

Lightning bolts flared out.

Tsukiumi held her ground unimpressed. At the last instant a globe of water surrounded her and absorbed the attack.

"Uh, Hikari, did you hold back just now?" One of them asked nervously.

The other shook her head. "No Hibiki I went all out."

"Is that all you have?" Tsukiumi shouted. She was actually glad for the distraction she would enjoy being able to concentrate on this for awhile. "Number nine Tsukiumi will gladly accept your challenge!"

"Number nine? She's a single number?" Hibiki said in alarm.

"Uh oh," Hikari said.

The very next instant they were thrown off the roof's edge by a tidal wave of water.

**Minato's POV**

"Seo we got trouble!" I heard a falling Hibiki and Hikari say.

"Hey you over there" I heard a voice above me.

"You're interfering get out of the way" a blond woman said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Wha...De...De Ja Vu" I say remembering the last time I was landed on by a Sekirei.

"You Monkey...I thought I told you you're int..." she said before I see her gasping. She then falls to her knees trembling from some vibration. I recognize this woman she was Sekirei no. 9 Tsukiumi.

"You...You...Bastard...you are my..." she said trembling

"We...Well I wanted to meet you" I said.

"Ku ku ku...I wanted to meet you too. We meet here, but...I'll kill you before I let you take my body" she said while she summoned water from the air.

"Prepare yourself, monkey" she said. I saw Kusano put herself in front of me trying to protect me.

"Don't bully Onii-chan" Kusano said with a blush on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Whats with that little girl...haa...you mean that you...**winged such a young girl!" **she yelled the last part.

"Wha-? Winged?" I said. I looked like such a dangerous man there.

"So...dirty! You're such a dirty man! I'll obliterate you!" She said getting ready to attack.

"Wait! We are your opponents, no" Hikari said.

"What's that? After what I've done, you still haven't learned" she said.

"Fu Fu, a Sekirei that is not winged wouldn't understand anything" Hikari said.

"Seo" Hibiki called.

"Haa?...Damn it can't be helped" Seo said walking between the Sekirei twins.

"Hey close that young girl's eyes" Seo said to me gesturing to Kusano.

He went for a kiss for Hikari. I covered Kusano's eyes so her innocent eyes wouldn't see it. He then went to kiss the other Sekirei twin.

"Wha…wha…wha…What are you doing bastard?" she said blushing from what she just saw.

"You ask what…" Hikari started.

"On the way that a Sekirei fight" Hibiki finishing her sister's sentence. They clapped their hands together.

"We're the pledged thunderclap, no disaster shall hit our Ashikabi" they said together with lightning surrounding them.

"This is…! The thing that can only be used by the ones who were winged" She said.

"Norito" I said.

"KAMINARI!" the twins said together as a lightning strike is seen.

"It's dangerous" I said pushing the water Sekirei from the attack,

"Che, he interrupted" Hikari said.

"Ha…you bastard" Tsukiumi said.

"Ou…are you okay" I said smiling to her.

Tsukiumi attacked the twins with her water. She missed but hitting Seo instead. The result the cat Seo was holding escaped from his clutches.

"I've been chasing that cat for 3 days…until I finally found it" Seo said.

"Seo-san…calm, calm down" I said with little effort.

"Why do you that…haa?" Seo said as he tilted Tsukiumi's chin towards his face.

"Weren't you kinda lovely to my girls? You have to pay a debt somehow" Seo says. I looked at her as if she didn't have the power to move one muscle.

"It doesn't matter what you do. My powers as an "Ashikabi" were recognized by Takehito. It's quite special" Seo said. Tsukiumi gasped.

"That's right…I'll wing you like that, and then you'll become my servant, how about that?" Seo said. Tsukiumi was hesitating.

"Seo-san…that girl…leave her alone…That girl is…MY SEKIREI!" I yelled the last part.

"Kid…you're her-…" Seo said.

"You bastard Seo" Hikari said. Seo was then strike by lightning.

"Are you so unfaithful, that you would do it in front of our eyes? You're kind of brave. Didn't you say we were your only Sekirei" Hikari said.

"Wait time out. I didn't do anything yet!" Seo said.

"Didn't you say something about slaves or something, you unfaithful man" Hikari said.

"Don't…fight…" Kusano said as they were arguing.

"Wait…Whaaa!" Seo said.

"Don't Fight!" Kusano said louder with vines coming out of her pot wrapping around Seo and the twins.

"Amazing Ku-chan" I said as she pumped her fist up.

"You bastard!...you…about me…you said "my Sekirei"? I'll let you…take the responsibility" she said to me with a blushing face.

"Huh responsibility" I said as water drenched my face a second later after I said this.

"Don't play dumb, you said that I'm "your Sekirei" she says.

"Yes I did say that. Well if you got offended by that, I apologize-"I said, but was cut off later.

"With a weak monkey's social standing. You volunteered yourself to save me. Besides you saved me from a wicked Ashikabi" she said.

"It's weird…my heart that was full detested and hatred towards Ashikabis, is now so calm it's surprising" she said touching her breast.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Minato…Minato Sahashi" I said.

"Minato" she said with a blush.

"Well I want…you to be good friends with me. I still don't know anything about you, but in the dream, I met you in the dream and for sure. For sure it means I can understand you" I say to her with a blush on my face.

"What a weird man…I was…probably looking for someone like you" she said.

"Listen! Your proposal, this Sekirei "Tsukiumi" will accept it" she said with a confident voice.

"Huh? P-proposal" I say.

"Hey! You said it! 'My Sekirei' " she said as she hooked up my collar.

"Ah yes I said it, I said it. I'm sorry" I said as there was some comedic air in this situation.

"Minato!" she said with a serious tone.

"H-hai" I said a little surprised at her seriousness.

"More than killing you…I prefer doing this myself" she said as she aimed to kiss me. She dragged my collar to her face making our lips touch with passion. I saw 14 wings appear from her back. When it was over we had both blushing faces. She got winged.

"Tsukiumi-san" I said to her.

"Call me 'Tsukiumi.' You have become my Ashikabi. That will be marked by that bright mark…Forever" she said.

Eventually all my Sekirei came to where we are and they were introduced to Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi got mad at how many Sekirei I had, but eventually we all went home.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

**Naruto's POV**

"Looks like they all made out in the end Naru-tan" Matsu said as she was laying her head on my lap. While I was looking at an article on my laptop from 6 years ago. Matsu got up and was now reading the article.

"Silvered-haired swordsman sighted in Karakura Town carrying a 6-foot long katana" she said reading out loud.

"Why are you reading this" she said.

"No reason" I said getting up taking my laptop with me.

**A little while later**

Everyone was having dinner that was made by Miya.

"Ha I see you got a new Sekirei Minato and plus she's an easily angered blond" I said.

"Who are you calling easily angered" Tsukiumi yelled with anger.

"See, I remember this blond I had met in a poker tournament. After I won and I slept with her after we connected. The morning after she was gone with all my winnings I wouldn't forget that diamond forehead woman" I said as I wanted my money back.

"Ha I'll remember that Naruto-san" Minato said nervously laughing.

After dinner everyone had a long day and went to sleep for new day.

**The next day**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT" an echo was heard from the Izumo inn.

"Sorry Yume-chan, but I have some business to take care of" I said.

"Who is going to warm me up in my bed now and plus it's impossible to get out of Tokyo, MBI has every mode of transportation and exits blocked" Yume cried out.

"Don't worry I'll find a way" I said.

"Oi Matsu take care of my laptop while away and don't go into it" I say out loud more to the last part.

"Hai" she says while giggly perversely at what is in my laptop.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, where you going anyhow" Miya said.

"Well I'm going to…" I said as my gloves transform into red and white gloves with a blue crest on both gloves while in the middle of each crest was a orange X that said 'Vongola Famigila.' I then used the flames to excel myself into the sky at speeds of a jet.

"KARAKURA TOWN" I yelled.

"Hmm I didn't know he could fly" Miya said while tilting her head with a smile on her face.

**Author Note**

**This is going to be one of the chapters that I will be doing in a while. School is starting so I will be busy, but I'll try to put a chapter up at least every week.**

**-Hunterslasher13 out**


	8. The History of Naruto Namikaze

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 8: The History of Naruto Namikaze **

**Naruto's POV**

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town it was raining. I was on my black Suzuki 2011 Hayabusa looking out into the rain. It was a 9 year old sports bike but I liked it. People say that rain is a sign of despair or it's the calmest thing in the world you can hear. I believe rain is just rain water falling down to the ground there is nothing special about it, but people have their own opinions in life I guess.

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice. I looked to see an orange haired 5 year child sliding down the hill to the river it looked like he was trying to save the other child who was near the river almost looking he was going to jump. The woman seemed she was not seeing the other child which wasn't surprising. The child had an aura of spiritual energy but not physical, which meant he was a spirit.

I started the engine tempting to save that kid's life. I was riding down the hill at 50 mph, and then I jumped on my bike the river and cleared the river. I saw the kids eyes widen. I grabbed him by his collar and put him on my lap. I accelerated to get to the top to the hill to the boy's mother. Mist surrounded me when it cleared up I saw the woman's face. I put the boy on his feet he ran to his mother. I took my helmet off and put my hat on.

"Thank you sir I thought Ichigo was going to die" The woman said with worry in her voice.

"It was no problem, now what is your problem trying to kill yourself" I said eyeing the kid.

"No I saw someone down the river looking ready to jump" the kid called Ichigo said with water in his eyes.

"Well there is no one there who was living so you were probably seeing things" I said knowing full well what he saw. I then sneezed from the rain.

"Oh my you must be getting a cold, do you want to come to my place and stay the night" the woman asked.

"Uh sure but won't you husband be mad" I asked.

"No my husband is real friendly with company oh and I'm Misako Kurosaki and this is Ichigo" she said bowing.

"I'm Naruto…Naruto Namikaze" I said pointing my thumb to my chest.

"Which way is your house" I asked. She said to follow her. I pushed my bike and started to follow her and her son. When we got there, I saw a sign that said "Kurosaki Clinic." Her family owns a medical clinic. It kinda reminded me of tou-san's mother's house it had a nice family appeal. I parked my bike near fence of their yard. When I got inside I heard a yell of "Misako-chan." I see a grown man jumping to me I easily side-step. The result the man made a dent to the wall.

"Uhhh…sorry" I said to him. After that, her husband introduces himself as Isshin Kurosaki. They seemed to have 2 daughters who were in bed at the time. I told them I needed a place to stay for the night. They said they would be glad to for saving their son. It was the least they could do, but it was good enough as a reward.

"Wait your Naruto Namikaze" Isshin asked. I nodded and then I see him run to another room. When he got back he had 1 of my albums with a marker.

"Can I have your autograph" he asked screeching like some of my fan boys I have seen over the years.

"Uh sure" I said signing the album cover with ease.

"So you are that Naruto Namikaze" Misako said. I nodded.

"Well I better go to sleep now" I said as I went to the guest bedroom they showed me earlier.

**Later that night**

_Dreamscape start _

I look to see a swordsman with long silver hair dressed in black holding katana that was way longer than average size. He had his katana aimed at an 18 year old woman who was wearing a white tank top that held her E-cup breasts with a black mini skirt.

"Tifa cloud isn't here to save you anymore" He said as he got closer. I sprung into action; there was something about this guy that said he was not someone to joke with.

"Maybe he isn't but I am" I said appearing in hyper dying will form. I saw that the girl's eyes widen.

"Cloud? No you're not cloud" The man said.

"Well no I like to think I'm more unpredictable than a cloud more of a Maelstrom that can't be controlled by the winds and waves of the earth. I am Naruto Namikaze" I said. I saw him smirk.

"That's good maybe one day you and I can fight" He said as a black wing appeared from his back and he flew into the sky going who knows where.

I looked at the woman and saw she was unconscious after he left. When she woke up she told me what happen to her. It seems she was from another world. Lucky for me this isn't the first time met someone from a different world. The way she described her world it was like some kind of fantasy land.

That man who was with her was named Sephiroth. Apparently he was an evil man who wanted to become some kind of god and rule Tifa's world. I was 14 at that time. I bought a bar in Tanzaku Town to give her something to keep her busy. She was having nightmares of Sephiroth killing everyone precious to her. I noticed that the nightmare recited as soon as we settle down in Konoha. I knew that I could leave her in Konoha's hands, but the roots of the trees were going to use her someday as hostage. I didn't have to worry Tifa is stronger then they think.

_Dreamscape end _

I opened my eyes to see a black cat on my chest. I knew my day was just going turn off lucky today. The cat got off my chest and went through the open to who knows where.

**1 hour later**

The Kurosaki family was giving their goodbyes to me. I was rolling my bike on to the streets. I was giving the engine a start and when I heard it I gave the engine a little more gas to hear the engine roar.

"Well Misako-san I have to get going. Breakfast was delicious, you're a great and beautiful cook" I said to her.

"Thank you Naruto-san, where are you going by the way" Misako asked.

"I'm going back to Tokyo, but first I got to see a man with bucket hat. Anyway see ya" I said before riding my bike down the street. I look back to the Kurosaki family with their 3 kids.

I was driving my bike for a good 5 minutes. When I finally reached my destination, I parked my bike near a wall near a candy store called "Urahara Shoten." I saw 2 kids sweeping up the yard. I went up to them to see if the owner was in. They seem to be near the age of the youngest Kurosakies.

"Hey is Urahara Kisuke in" I said to the kids gaining their attention.

"Yeah he is. Whats your business" The rude red haired kid asked.

"I was told he can answer my questions" I said to him.

"Ho Ho stranger-san, what questions can I answer I'm just an innocent candy store owner" A voice said from the candy store. The door opened to reveal a pale blond man in a green kimono with a green and white bucket hat on his head, which shadowed his eyes. He had a fan to his face.

"Just answer my questions damn it" I said to him, while picking him up by the crook of his kimono.

"Ok stranger-san, let's go inside where we won't be disturbed" he said as he easily got out of my hold on him. A little while later, I was inside their resident part of their shop. The kids were serving the both of us teas.

"Have a sip Stranger-san" He said.

After he said that I took a sip, it had a taste only someone who had lost a lot in their life time could make.

"Its Naruto Namikaze" I looked at him he wasn't shock by name like other people would be. He really was a Shinigami.

"I guess I should give you this before we talk" I said pulling out a scroll and placing it in front of him. I saw him open it while reading his face had a shock in it.

"Wait is this message truly from the king" He said to me.

"Yeah but she doesn't like being called the Shinigami King, more like the Death Goddess" I said as he was shocked by this information.

"She wants you to tell me everything about the Soul Society, Shinigami, Hollows, and the sub-species of the two" I asked with fire in my eyes. It took an hour to ingest the information I was told, but I got over it.

It sounded ridiculous, but then again I have heard crazier. Shinigami killing hollows is the circle of life that keeps this planet from crumbling, 13 squads of Shinigami, and then there was this Aizen Sosuke.

"Well I should get going, but I have 1 question" I said.

"What is it" Urahara asked.

"Have you seen this man" I asked showing him the article from 6 years.

"Ah yes I remember him, he was an ominous fella" He said.

"Did he say where he was going?" I yelled.

"It was 6 years ago, but he said something about a young man that looks like cloud, whatever that means" He said.

"Ah thanks, well I better get going" I said going out the door and closing it. Before I left, I heard another voice in the room I just left.

"He said Namikaze right" the mysterious voice.

"Yeah Yoruichi, interested in him" Urahara said teasing.

"No it's just there was a graduate from the academy who has the last name Namikaze" the newly named Yoruichi.

I smiled at how my Ni-san was doing as a Shinigami.

**Meanwhile in the Soul Society**

**Minato's POV**

It has been a month since I joined the Gotei 13. I was selected to be put in the 10th division and gained the rank of 3rd seat, Right now the academy was so easy all the stuff they were doing there was child play to me. They call me a Genius; I was use to being called that. In Konoha I was called that by my sensei and my friends.

Right now I was sleeping in bed. Well I was trying there was 2 other bodies in my bed. The first was my superior Rangiku Matsumoto, her Shinigami uniform was on the floor leaving her naked with her G-cup Breasts pushing up against my chest.

The other weight was my zanpakuto in her human form, it is unheard for male Shinigami to have female spirits, but I heard I wasn't the only one to have this. She was beautiful with blond hair that went to her butt (AN: The same blond colour that Minato has). She has beautiful Topaz eyes and she had my arm in between her F-cup breasts. Like Rangiku she was completely naked. Her name is Kiiroi senko no megami, but I just call her Senko-chan. Her heart heats up every time she hears it.

They eyes opened up and they both got up. I was about to get up when they both pushed me down. I looked into their eyes and saw their look of lust and I knew that the squad 10 compounds were going to have the sound of moans throughout the halls.

**6 Days later**

**Back in the living world at the Izumo Inn**

**Matsu's POV**

Even though Naru-tan told me not to look into laptop, I did anyway. His password was child`s play to hack through. I wanted to know what Naruto hides in here, maybe some pornographic material he is ashamed of. I looked through all his folders on his laptop, until I found a folder that said "Porn." This was a jackpot. When I opened it there was only one video file called "The Truth"

I look to see Naruto in the screen.

"Hey Matsu if you're looking for porn it's not in this laptop, but this one" He said as he held up another laptop. I seethed in anger for getting the wrong laptop.

"There is a reason why I made this video. It is to tell you my history. You are my "Wisdom Sekirei" Matsu" He said.

"Naru-tan you're so possessive" I said with a slight blush.

"I guess I should start from the beginning at how the elemental nations were formed. 1000 years ago a continent arise from the ocean floor. The Aztec writings were discovered by archaeologists years ago. Their theories could never be proven about this continent that came from the ocean. They gave up on it. If only they knew about what happened 200 years later after the continent had arisen from the ocean" He said.

"In the 12th century, Japanese explorers discovered this Continent and colonized it. During the 12th century a sage, who held a legendary Doujustu called the Rinnegan unleashed a monster that he created with his own power. To make sure that the monster wouldn't hurt anyone he put a seal on the continent to make sure that the monster wouldn't escape, by doing this no regular human being could see the continent from the outside continents. The continent looked basically invisible. Then he sealed into himself with the art he created called Fuinjutsu. "He said continuing his story

"After months of being what we call a Jinchuriki, he realized that the seal couldn't handle the power of what he called the monster "Juubi" for its 10 tails, Cyclops red eye with 3 ring and 3 commas on each ring, and its animalistic body. He split the power into 9 and sent them across the continent. Not knowing that the power was absorbed by a vixen, an Octopus and a ox who were fighting, a horned beetle, a slug, a dolphin and horse who happen to be near each other at that time, an ape, a turtle, a cat, and a tanuki" He said.

"The Chakra eventually mutated the creatures and for some it created a new creature. What most people didn't know that the sage had 3 sons from 3 different wives. The Senju ancestor who held his bodily power, the Uchiha ancestor who held his eye power, and the Namikaze ancestor who held his ability to control and absorb all types of Chakra. When the years past the ancestors made their own clans. During the 18th century a young Namikaze heir had the guts to run away from the elemental countries and in the later years created what is known a mafia family known as the Vongola Family"

"In the 20th century what was known as the clan wars ended when the Senju and Uchiha made an alliance to stop fighting and created Konohagakure. Other countries made Shinobi villages which created more wars. That is basically all you need to know about the ninja world" He said continuing on.

"Now to tell you about me, my parents are Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tsukiko Namikaze. My tou-san was the 10th generation boss of the Vongola family and descendent of the first which makes him a Namikaze. He died in a Mafia war that was Vongola Family vs. Shimon Family that went on for years since they were my age. My Kaa-san is what you would call someone who likes to offer her body to the guy she likes and she liked Tsuna a lot. So much that they got suspended in school for having sex on the roof which actually was how I was created. My mother abandoned the Namikaze Family when she found out that Mito Uzumaki was her great-grandmother. She wed to my father when they were as his 3rd wife because the Vongola line needed to be restored." He said continuing on

"After the war my mom took me back to the elemental countries. She left me with my uncle's family and after that my life went onward after that. During my travel I went to Kirigakure and I met my first friend my age his name is Yagura. Last I heard he was made as Mizzukage I feel happy for him he has a lot ideas to change the village. Well I guess this is it Matsu. I'll see ya later don't get too lonely in your bed I'll be home soon" He said as the video ended.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy adjusting to life in college, but you can expect me to update soon. The hits in this story have hit OVER 9000. Sorry couldn't resist.  
**


	9. Back to Konoha

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, Fairytail, Rosario + Vampire and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 9: Uzumi's Past, Sephiroth's Appearance, Fairytail, and back to Konoha**

**Naruto's POV**

I was driving into town, when I heard an explosion of water and Wind colliding. I drove on my bike to the source of the explosion. I saw 2 of Minato's Sekirei, Akitsu and Tsukiumi, Kazehana covering another woman in white. I kept on watching to see what was going to happen. Kazehana then used her wind to make her and the women in white disappeared. I got back on my bike and followed the wind. When I got there, I saw Kazehana and the women talking with each other. I jumped onto the building and they were both surprised by my presence.

"Uzume what do you think you're doing" I said to the women who took her veil off her head.

"Naruto-sama, I just need to do this" Uzume said.

"You Idiot!" I said forming a fist, I saw her flinch. I took her into a hug. I could feel her shocked by this outcome.

"If you need to do this then don't do it by yourself. Does me being your Ashikabi mean nothing to you" I said to her. I saw her eyes watering.

"I'm going back home. Stop crying, beautiful girls don't cry. Especially not my **Bēru-hime**" I said after taking the tears from her eyes. I jumped from the building onto my bike and drove off to Izumo Inn.

**Uzume's POV**

"He is pretty interesting for human isn't he" Kazehana asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"Plus he has a cute butt. I wonder if he is as big as the kindness in his heart" Kazehana asked with perverted smile. I blushed at the second comment.

"Well..." Kazehana asked.

"What..." I said.

"How big is your Naruto-sama?" she asked.

"Big enough and he isn't mine. He belongs to his first Sekirei, the one that stole his virginity" I said with.

"Ah who would that be" She asked.

"That is someone you will have to find out on your own" I said.

"You two seem have a good relationship, how did that start" She asked.

"Why do you want to know" I asked.

"Call it a women's curiosity" she said with a smile.

"Uh ok if you're that interested, it all started one year ago"

_Flashback_

_I was taking a break from running from the MBI. I took my chance to hide in a tree. I could see soldiers running around the park near a hospital. I saw a blond haired 19 year old man looking into a photo with 2 bowls of ramen next to him. I saw a couple soldiers come up to him._

"_Young man did you see a brown haired women in white go through here." One soldier asked._

"_Yeah I did actually" He said. I started to panic._

"_She went down those stairs and took a left into an alleyway sir" He said. With that every soldiers was gone in the area._

"_You can come out now" he said. I heard my stomach growl. He smirked._

"_Oh well, I guess I'll finish these 2 bowls of ramen to myself" He said. I quickly got out of the tree and grabbed one of the ramen bowls._

"_Sheessh if you were hungry you could have just asked" he said._

_**1 ramen bowl later**_

"_So what you doing out here" he asked._

"_I'm looking for my Ashikabi; whoops did I say that out loud. Forget I said anything" She said blushing. It was weird that my heart was pounding so loudly._

"_It's okay, I'm an Ashikabi so no worries" he said._

"_Really?" I asked. He nodded. _

"_So that's the reason why my body is so hot to your aura" I said climbing onto his lap._

"_I want to be your Sekirei" I said._

"_Are you sure, I have a dangerous life. You will have to follow me anywhere I go" He said._

"_I will as Sekirei #10 Uzume, I will protect you and will always make you happy!" I said kissing him full on the lips. I could feel my wings appearing from back and my new Sekirei crest on my back._

"_Really, I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" he said to me his dazedly smile._

_Flashback end_

"Oh that is so romantic, I wish I had Ashikabi like that" Kazehana said with sadness.

"Wait you mean you don't have one yet" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Well take Naruto as yours what is stopping you" I said. I saw her face lit up.

"Your right I will take him as my Ashikabi, but first let's get drunk" She said.

"Wha-"I said before a bottle of liquor was put down my throat. I knew this was going to be along night.

**Later that night**

Kazehana and I were entering the Izumo Inn in a drunken slur.

"Come on his room this way" I said. We went to his room and saw he was alone for once. We took off everything, but our panties and got under the covers and went to sleep.

**The next Morning**

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up to see Uzume's face to be shined by the morning sunlight. She looked so beautiful, I just couldn't be mad at her. I saw her eyes flutter up.

"Naruto-sama I'm sorry" she said.

"Baka what are you being sorry for" I said. Then I felt hands going to my crotch area. The squeezed it making it go harder.

"Oi Matsu I'm not in the mood" I said as my face was heating.

"You may not be, but I am" I heard from a voice I didn't want to hear from. I saw Kazehana. I gulped. She climbed onto my lap.

"I'm going to be your Sekirei Naruto-kun" she said as she kissed me clean on the lips. Wings appeared from her back. She kept on going for minutes while putting my hands to her breast and rubbing herself to my harden crotch.

"Kazehana, what do you think you're doing" I saw Miya with a devil mask appear behind her, she had a cooking utensil in her hand. She hit Uzume and Kazehana.

"How can you do things like that to innocent Naru-chan" She said picking me up and putting my face to her E-cup breasts. She dragged me to the kitchen.

"Oi he's 20, last time I check that was not an innocent age" Uzume thought out loud.

**During Breakfast**

"Heh so you're trying to get an Ashikabi and a Sekirei out of Tokyo, Minato that's little bold of you" I said to him.

"So will help me" He asked.

"Yeah sure, when does it begin" I asked.

"Were going over to Seo's today" he said.

"Naruto-kuuuuunnnn!" Kazehana said running into the dining room holding her alcohol in her hand.

"You're out of drinks, buy me more please" She said cutely.

"What, but I had 10 gallons of beer" I said.

"Yeah it wasn't enough to satisfy me, maybe we should test out your bedroom to make up for it. You know one-on –one with me top" she said before she got hit by Miya's spoon.

"No sex while in the Izumo Inn Kazehana" She said with a devil mask appearing behind her.

"Ah ok" Kazehana said.

**Later that night**

That night a lot of things happened during that night. The Disciplinary squad showed up, but were easily defeated by minato's and my Sekirei. I wanted to end this war with the Sekirei and quickly. I took out the 8 jinkies I had stolen, while I had placed replicas in their place. It was believed that all 8 jinkies had the power to terminate all Sekirei.

That was true, but their power was to give an Ashikabi wish for the one thing they wanted the most. What I had wished for was that Minaka had never discovered the Sekirei and in his place would be Takehito Asama. When this happened, time was beginning to fix itself. Before it could do this, I took Kazehana and Yume back to the Izumo Inn. It would seem that in this world the Sekirei grew up in a world with love. They have no knowledge of their powers and that's good, it means less violence in this world

When we entered the Izumo Inn and activated a Fuinjutsu that would protect the Izumo Inn from being affected. After that I took all my Sekirei to my bed and went to sleep. Feeling their bodies pushed together I could see them all smiley. After I went to sleep, feeling that something was going to happen.

**The Next Day**

I was woken up to seeing all my Sekirei waking me up.

"Naruto-kun what happened" Miya asked. I sighed and told them everything that I knew. They were happy of my decision. I checked with Matsu to look at the Sekirei server and saw it was still running. We looked through the Sekirei list and saw all Sekirei had an Ashikabi. There was only one Ashikabi who had 7 Sekirei and that was Minato. His 2 newest Sekirei was a feminize Homura and a girl who looked like Yume with the number 88 next to her. It was good to see that Musubi was alive in this time. I looked at my own Sekirei and saw they were unlisted, which meant they were never found because of the timeline, they must have never been found by Takehito. After this we all had Breakfast.

"So what happens now "Uzume asked out of the blue. I thought about it replied.

"Were going home that's where" I said.

"Where's that Naruto-kun" Miya asked.

"It's about time I headed back to Konohagakure, it has been 3 years. So girls do you want to join me" Before I was answered I could feel that all 5 of my Sekireies tackle me, I looked into their eyes and saw their answers.

"Well then we better get ready to leave" I said. The girls nodded to this. I really didn't do that much that day. My Sekirei and I packed up everything. I helped by putting Clothing to the cooking equipment and utensils to furniture into scrolls and sealing them up.

I planned to seal the Izumo Inn into a bigger scroll because I know Miya would really miss the Izumo Inn. After that day we decided to end the day by going to bed. We would leave for the elemental countries the next day.

**Later that night**

I could feel it. I felt the power of someone who I haven't seen in a long time. This someone who gave Tifa those horrible nightmares. That man who has the power to raise cities and destroy villages with just a thought. I know where he is. He's in Tokyo and I am going to kill him.

I got out of bed without disturbing my Sekirei. I sneaked outside and saw my bike shining in the moonlight. I hoped on and started my engine up. I driving on the streets of Tokyo to the source of the power I sensed. Eventually I came to a plain in the mountains. There he was standing waiting for me, looking at me with his smug smile. I walked up to him in anger.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you" he said.

"Well I can't say the same for you" I said back.

"Yes well it seems you still can't handle your emotions" he said.

"Well they are what makes me human, then a murderer like you" I said. I heard him give a little chuckle at my comment.

"Well shouldn't we get this started" He said as he took out his long Katana. He turned around and slashed his katana on the bare sky. This created a tear in time and space. What was created was what looked like a portal to somewhere else on earth.

"Follow me Naruto-kun" He said as a black wing popped out of his shoulder. He entered the portal. After a few seconds I got onto my bike and entered the portal. Seconds later, I was now driving through a town that kinda reminded me of Konoha. I realized that this town was having a festival. It looked like the festival was called "Magnolia Harvest Festival."

I could hear all the civilians yelling at me, I looked around and saw a giant old man with blond child on his shoulder. He was looking at me with interest. Before attention was taken to Sephiroth who appeared next to me. I created a kage bushin to drive the bike. I got up and stood on the front of my bike.

"Good, now Naruto-kun what should I take away from you that is most precious" he said with a smug smile while he was flying up in the air.

"I pity you, you just don't get it do you. There isn't a thing that isn't precious to me" I said as I jumped from my bike with an orange flame on my forehead, while in the air. I created 4 kage bushin who had 4 different flames on their forehead. After that they all said "Combia Forma" when they appeared.

First the Cloud flame clone used its handcuffs on Sephiroth to confine him, so he would escape.

"Sunshine Maximum Cannon" The sun clone announced as he attacked with an attack that was as bright as the sun itself. The attack blew him up higher into the sky.

"Tornado Flame Arrow" The Storm flame cloud yelled. The Damage could be seen. This sent Sephiroth even higher.

"Shigure Soen Ryu:Rainy Metamorphosis "The rain clone said as he charged to Sephiroth. After the Clash was done, Sephiroth just seem to be standing still as gravity didn't seem to affect him.

"Well heres the last attack Sephiroth, X-burner: Air" I said from the sky. When he was attacked, I could see he admitted defeat in his eyes. I landed on the ground.

"Now stay where you below in my memories" I said.

"I will...never be a memory" he said as his black wing surrounded him as his form was changing into someone else.

"Too late you already are, a memory that I hope to forget" I said as his body changed into a women with long blond hair, E-cup size breast, three whisker marks on each of her cheek, and the body of a goddess. That person I couldn't believe my eyes. I jumped up to catch her in my eyes. She seem unconscious, I didn't know when she would wake up.

"Boy are you alright" the now miniature old man said.

"Yeah thanks for asking, sorry for disturbing your festival old man" I said.

"Oh it's alright; at least it gave us a little entertainment then other festivals. I am Makarov the Fairytail Guild Master" The old man said laughing with his supposed grandson looking at me with interest.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, well I better get going" I said carrying my passenger to my bike. I rode my bike while having her in my arms like a bride. This place I know where this is, you see when the Rikudou Sennin activated the seal around the continent, the power was too much for it. It split into two the south being the elemental countries and the Northern being the legendary "Earthland" a place of Fantasy really.

It looked like the crack in space was almost done reforming. I quickly drove into it, seconds later we were now in the plains. I looked at my Ka-chan, this time closer she looked like she was in her early 20's, which was weird since she was suppose to be in her mid 30's.

"Let's go home Kaa-chan" I said driving out into the night.

**1 week later**

We had a long trip to make it back to Konoha. The first thing I did was to tell my other Sekirei to dress like Miya until we entered. Ya they had to wear Kimonos, Yume agreed but the other three didn't. I persuaded them by telling them I thought Kimonos would look sexy on them. I had sealed the Izumo Inn sealed so I wouldn't have to buy a new building, just the land.

They changed not a second sooner with some of them leaving a lot of cleavage. When I say some I mean just those three. I guess if we couldn't get in they could seduce the guards, but we were safe.

A day later after the Sephiroth incident, my Kaa-chan woke up. I told her of what had happen and she told me she hasn't any memory of what happened in the last 13 years. It seemed her body wasn't affected by that time either.

She realised who I was and had cried for not being there for me. I forgave her because of the position she was in and decided that we are brother & sister now. Since she couldn't love me as son and mother, I believe sister and brother would be more believable.

Right now we had the Konoha gates in our sights. A few minutes later we entered Konoha, it was a new beginning for me. I looked to see who was on guard duty and saw it was Kurenai and Yugao.

"Hey you guys, look at you guys looking all busy being Chunin" I said smiling.

"Naruto-kun" They both yelled together.

"Yeah it is, you don't have to yell. You trying to blow out my ear drum or something" I said cleaning my ears out.

"Gomen" They said together, while putting their heads down in sadness.

"It's ok, but I'm checking these 5 out through the village" I said.

"Why" Yugao said.

"I kinda owe them a favour and I'm helping them move here" I said.

"Really then where is their luggage" Kurenai said.

"Ah the magic of Fuinjutsu, I even sealed there old Inn into a scroll" I said as I saw their eyes widen.

"So can we go through, you two" I said.

"Ah yes, but who is the blonde one" Kurenai asked.

"Oh ya this is my older sister Tsukiko Namikaze just found her recently and decided she wanted to live in Konoha, right" I said. She nodded.

"Well we better get going" I said. As we walked off I could hear Yugao and Kurenai.

"Oh he's dreamier then I remembered" Yugao said.

"Yeah I can't wait to get his attention" Kurenai said.

"Yeah we'll double team him right" Yugao said.

"Yeah Threesomes are so much more fun" Kurenai said. Girls that age shouldn't be talking about that kind of stuff.

After I heard that I just left with the girls. We walked until we reached the land I purchased; it was on the border of the civilian and clan residential border of the village. I talked to the owner that was there and he gave me the deed. After he left, I unrolled the scroll, and with a poof the Izumo Inn appeared with a few upgrades to it.

The inn now had 4 floors with a basement. In the basement is where the other 4 Sekirei would live, while Miya would live in her room. For the couple hours I helped my Sekirei move into the Izumo Inn. Right now it was about time I headed out, it was about time I visited Kushina. I kinda thought she would be mad about me leaving for 3 years. I brought Tsukiko with me to introduce her to the family.

When we finally made it to the Namikaze Compound, I saw that nothing had changed since my last visit. I knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opens with Kushina carrying her daughter, Natsumi.

"uh hey nice to see you again" I said.

"So your back" she said.

"Yeah just got here today, come on give your brother a hug" I said with my arms out gesturing for a hug. She complied with the hug, but for next few seconds I felt her knee give a swift motion to my crotch.

"Ahhh what the fuck was that for Kushina" I said holding my crotch pulsing in pain.

"That was for kissing me, you bastard" She said with anger. After that she smiled immediately.

"So anything new happen while I was gone" I asked.

"No actually you missed nothing" She said before two screams were heard.

"Kushina-sama" Two red-head rushed into the compound entrance.

"Do you want to repeat that statement" I said as I looked into the 2 10-year old eyes. I was shocked to see their eyes were crimson red with a slit for a pupil.

"Oi Kushina who are these two" I asked.

"Come on girls how bout you take Natsumi inside and feed the kids some lunch" Kushina said looking down to the girls with a smile. The girls nodded and took Natsumi to the kitchen.

"Come inside Naruto and who are you?" She said pointing to Tsukiko.

"I'm Tsukiko Namikaze, I'm Naruto's older sister" She said introducing herself.

"Wait...Wha" Kushina started to say.

"Let's just say that I just found her recently, she doesn't have any memory of what happened to her after all these years" I said. She nodded to my explanation. We went inside and we entered the living room.

"Those girls are not normal. When I was visiting Minato's grave I felt a chakra serge. This chakra was red like the Kyuubi's. When I went to check on Minato's Coffin I saw it was already open. I saw 2 naked nine year old girls holding each other and Minato's body was missing.

When they woke up they asked "where is our Container." Something told me was off about these, but I took them in because they had nowhere to go" Kushina explained. I look down in thought knowing who these girls are.

"Yin and Yang" I said as I got up.

"What do you mean" Kushina asked.

"During the sealing the Kyuubi's Soul was suppose to be sealed into Minato and half its Chakra was sealed. Something went wrong instead of splitting the chakra he sealed the soul that was split into two "Yin and Yang." While Naruto had all of Kyuubi's chakra sealed into him.

Over the years Minato's body must have split as well through the Biju's chakra. In the kitchen taking care of your kid's are the good and bad side of the Kyuubi. I wouldn't worry though they probably have any memory of being the Kyuubi no Youko" I explained to her.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: Well I know it has been well over 2 months since I updated. Just to let you know this story is still going on. I promised myself to update before Christmas. To give you a taste for the future of Lost brother here is a preview.**

Preview:

"_Leave my Imouto alone" A young Naruto he said as the mob surrounded him. Naruto's Eyes turned green, thunder flame appeared on his forehead and a shield of thunder surrounded them both which blasted the mob away. _

"_Are you that arrogant Haruno? You're taking revenge for the death daughter, Sakura and your wife. Do you think they would want this?" Naruto asked._

"_He just a Demon nothing more nothing less" the pink haired man said._

"_So I see your friend takes the Hyuuga. If he doesn't succeed you take the Uchiha and Uzumaki, eh Nibi Jinchuriki" Naruto asked smiling._

"_Naruto you have the potential to surpass me and your father. I want to train you to control your power. Let's go on a training trip together" Naruto asked the younger Naruto._

_2 minutes later_

"_I'm not letting take my innocent Naru-chan Naruto" Kushina said with frying pan in her hand._

"_Why does she have to be so violent" Naruto asked while running away._

"_Who are you" A young Naruto said._

"_I am Ryuca and I am a thunder dragon youngling" a female dragon said._


	10. The Thunder Rages

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn, Sekirei, One Piece, Fairytail, Rosario + Vampire and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 10: The Thunder rages**

**1 year later**

**Naruto's POV**

In the last year nothing much has changed in Konoha. The thing that had change was that Tsunade of the Sannin came to konoha to drop off her granddaughter, Tsu. She looked exactly like Tsunade when was her age. She left the responsibility to Kushina. Now she has to take care of 3 4-year old kids. Tsukiko lives with Kushina so the responsibility has been split between those two and me. There are times when I take them to the park. I have noticed that when I take the kids to the park, the villagers give a glare to Naruto.

It seems that there are people who cannot get over the Kyuubi's attack 4 years ago and blame their loved ones death on Naruto. Last week was when a mob broke out. At that time I had been separated from Naruto and Natsumi.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh man, why did those kids have to be so easily distracted? I gotta find them before Kushina finds out" I said to myself._

_Meanwhile 3 blocks away_

_2 kids were seen running away from a mob. The mob was mostly civilians, with some chunin in it. The leader of the mob was in front, he was a Jounin. He had pink hair and green eyes. This is Sakuya Haruno a member of the civilian council after his wife died. His daughter, Sakura died with her._

"_Demon get back here, so I can kill you" the pink haired man said with the mob agreeing with him._

"_Just leave us alone, we haven't done anything. Stop bullying us" Natsumi yelled to them as she ran with her brother. _

"_Heh you little bitch, you will wish we were bullying when I'm done with you" the Haruno said back._

_Naruto took Natsumi's hand and begun to run faster when he said that. They were running for another 5 minutes until they reached a dead end. They both panicked._

"_Tch…crap" Naruto said he punched the wall. The mob was getting closer. Natsumi and Naruto backed into a corner hugging each other._

"_Heh well demon you have nowhere left to go" the Haruno said._

"_Just leave me and my Imouto ALONE!" Naruto said as his eyes turned green and a large amount of thunder appeared on his forehead. A large field of thunder surrounded the twins and began to expand until it made contact with the mob. Only the civilians were sent flying, the chunin survived but were unconscious from the attack. Only the Haruno was seen standing with a few scratches._

"_Heh demon so your nature comes out at las-"he said before he was punched in the gut and sent flying by a man with orange eyes and flaming gloves._

"_Shut the hell up Haruno I don't wanna hear you talk" I said._

"_OJI-SAN" I heard the two children yell running to me and hugging me._

"_Are you two alright" I asked. They both nodded._

"_You did good job protecting your sister Naruto be proud of that" I said._

"_ANBU arrest Sakuya Haruno" I heard the now arriving old man hokage. It seems that the civilians and chunin had run off but they would be punished sooner or later._

"_Come on lets greet Oji-chan kids" I said. I saw the ANBU taking Sakuya. I told them to stop._

"_Sakuya why did you do this" I said._

"_He killed my family, what you think I'm suppose to do just smile and nod at him likes he's human. That total bullshit to me Namikaze" Sakuya replied._

"_Are you that arrogant Haruno? You're taking revenge for the death of your daughter, Sakura and your wife. Do you think they would want this?" Naruto asked._

"_He just a Demon nothing more nothing less" the pink haired man said. I sighed._

"_Ok take him away" I said as the ANBU shushined away. The hokage left a minute later after_

"_Come on guys let's go home" I said carrying the twins back home. When we got home I saw Kushina waiting at the door with a face that didn't have any happiness for me._

"_Kushina I got them back safe and sound" I said to see Kushina running to me for a hug. She ran past me and hugged her son into her E-cup breasts._

"_Naru-chan I was so worried about you, don't I ever do that again" Kushina said while shoving Naruto's head into her breasts even more. When I saw Kushina's eyes, those were not eyes of a mother. They were more like eyes of a woman being reunited with her lover._

"_Ka-chan am I demon" Naruto said. Kushina eyes widened._

"_No of course not, you're more like an angel than anything else" Kushina said as her eyes soften._

"_Then why do people treat me...no treat our family like were not even human...why do they blame their deaths on me...TELL ME KA-CHAN!"Naruto yelled raising his voice to his mother for the first time._

"_It's hard to say this Naru-chan because-"She said as she was cut off._

"_It's because humans fear what they don't understand...they can't tell the difference between water and its container. Someday Naruto you will understand" I said. Naruto looked at me and understood, he is a smart kid._

_-Flashback End-_

After that things seem to have settled in Konoha. That was because that Kumogakure was making an alliancewith Konoha. People were celebrating for the alliance. I felt that something was ominous in the air, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Later that night**

I had just come back from the Izumo Inn. I had visited my Sekirei, they missed me a lot. Which went to all 5 of them tying me up and each would get their own time with me. This led to each Sekirei moaning throughout the Inn, which made me think of my sex life. It seems Tsukiko has had this feeling around me, she looks at me differently. I don't know, but makes me feel at how Kushina looks at Naruto.

My thoughts were interrupted up by someone running past me. I could hear him talking himself. He was carrying a sack that could fit a small child into it.

"Good I got Hyuuga, now Yugito needs to get the Uzumaki and Uchiha heiress" he said. When he said, I wish I could save the Hyuuga right now. When I thought that I could see Hiashi running to me.

"Oi Hyuuga hurry up or your daughter is going to be live stock" I said. I could see his determination in his eyes. After he was out of my sights I went back to the Namikaze Compound. I could see a woman dressed in black carrying a sack. I walked up to her without her noticing.

"Ah you must be Yugito the one stealing the Uchiha and my Niece" I said surprising her.

"Who are yo-...you're the "Orange Flame" the one who took the Kyuubi head on" she said with fear.

"Orange Flame huh, that is the first time I heard someone call me that. Anyway, I see your friend tried to take the Hyuuga. If he doesn't succeed you take the Uchiha and Uzumaki, eh Nibi Jinchuriki-chan" I said smiling. I could see that her eyes widen from my announcement.

"Well if you know than I will just have to kill you, even if you are the Orange Flame" She said as blue flames surrounded her as a she transformed into a monstrous two tailed cat. During the explosion the sack was blown up into the air, eventually it landed on the roof of another building. It looked like the sack would eventually slide down the roof.

"Ok, well come here Kitty Kitty" I said motioning my finger to the giant cat to come closer.

"**I wouldn't be taunting if I were you or I just might bite that finger off"** Yugito said in a demonic voice.

"I think better Bijju have tried, let me show you why I got that name the "Orange Flame" Neko-chan" I said as a flame appeared on my forehead.

"Let me show you my dying will" I said as flames burned in my hands. I used the flames to excel myself to the giant cat. I dashed with flames to the stomach of the monster cat. The cat was looking for me, thats good she didn't know where I was. I positioned my right hand to her stomach as I used my left hand to excel myself into the air.

"Let's see if the kitty can fly" I as I input more flames into my left hand, this caused me to lift the cat above my head to carrying the cat over my head while flying. It took minutes until we were above the clouds, basically over 9000 m above the village.

"well this is high enough let's see how big an impact kitty will make, see ya" I said as I dropped her.

"Operation:X-half capacity" I said as I gathered enough flames for half the power of a perfect X-burner. The cat was falling at 8000 m. Minutes later I had enough and she was only at 5000 m.

"Take this X-burner: Air" I said as a giant amount was aimed at the giant blue two-tailed cat. The attack hit her making her fall even faster. That was when I noticed Naruto was on the roof catching the sack that was sliding off the roof. Plus the falling cat was falling toward him. I went into action and jet my way to Naruto's position and save him from dying.

I made it to Naruto before the giant cat hit Naruto, I did the only thing I could do before she made contact with us.

"X-Shield" I said as I raised my arm and a large amount of flames came and formed into half a sphere. When the cat made contact, she just bounced off the shield and headed for the dirt road. The Bijju Chakra began to disappear from the woman's body leaving her in a Kumo Jounin uniform. It seems that the black outfit disappeared from my X-burner. I turned my attention to Naruto who was untying the sack to release his sister and the Uchiha.

The sack revealed a 4 year-old red head with a ponytail who screamed "Onee-chan" and hugged Naruto with tears in her face. After a minute the Uchiha wouldn't come out, she sound scared. Right I was trying to calm her down so we could take her back to her parents.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you. I promise" I said as a four year-old black haired girl with long hair like Mikoto, but had her hair tied up in a braid near her low part of her back.

"Well if it isn't Sasuki-chan, you must have been really scared" I said before she hugged me like her life depended on it.

"Naruto-Oji-san!" Sasuki cried out as tears poured down her eyes, she should of never experienced any of this.

"Hey hey its ok, you're alright now" I said as I hugged her even tighter.

"Heh don't get too comfortable cause I'm going taking those two kids back to Kumo" said the Kumo Kunoichi said who was struggling to crawl on her hands and knees.

"Just leave us alone we haven't done anything to you" Naruto's young voice said.

"It's not what you have done, it's what those two are. With you two Kumo can rule this entire continent" Yugito said while trying to get off the ground.

"So..Your..Just going use them like lab rats...Not on my watch" Naruto said as his eyes turn green and green thunder flame lit his forehead.

"There is nothing you ca-" she was cut off by Naruto giving her thunder flame punch to the gut. I noticed that last attack made her finally go into an unconscious state.

"A village who uses people to become strong are just weak" Naruto said as he fainted from the power he used. I caught before he hit the ground.

'That was the thunder flame, he went into Hyper dying will form at such a young age. His potential is unlimited; he could surpass his father and me. This is the child of Prophecy' I thought.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard Kushina voice yell out. She looked at the destruction of the road.

"What happened?" Kushina asked. After that I told her what happened she was shocked, but all the kids had to go back to bed while I had to take Sasuki home back to her parents.

**Meanwhile on the way to Sasuki's house**

I had Sasuki ride on my shoulders because she went through a lot today and deserved.

"Uh Naruto-Oji-san, who was that boy" Sasuki asked out of the blue.

"That was my Nephew Naruto, why do you want to know. Find him cute huh Sasuki-chan" I said teasing.

"N-n-n-no, well yes, I mean-" she started to say.

"That's ok you don't have to say your only 4, so I would wait a decade before asking him _that _question. Next time when you see ask him to become friends, he doesn't have much of those his age. Only Tsu and his sister, you got that" I could feel that she nodded.

"Good cause your home" I said. With in time I could see Uchiha head household. I knocked at the door and within seconds the door opened to reveal Mikoto who had worry all over her face.

"Naruto what you doing here, were a little busy looking for Sasuki she has gone missing and-" She was cut off as I took her hand to her mouth to silence her.

"That's alright I think I have answer to your problem" I said as I took Sasuki off my shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"KAA-CHAN" Sasuki cried as she hugged Mikoto's leg.

"Thank You Naruto-kun" she said as she kissed me on the cheek. I turned around.

"Ah no problem, but next time on the lips" I said chuckling.

"You know I can't do that, I'm married woman" she said back.

"Thats what makes it challenging Mikoto...chan" I said disappearing into the moonlight.

I went back home to see everyone was asleep. I went into the Bijju twin's room asleep. They were both asleep in the same bed, even though there were 2 beds in this room. I knew I had to do this. I placed my hands over there stomach where I saw a seal. I uttered two words.

"Fuinjutsu: Fusion" I said as the two 11 year old red heads body began to fuse. After a flash a 14 year old girl was revealed with 2 supple c-cup breast. She opened her eyes.

"Naruto thank you" She said.

"I've should have done this sooner, but I didn't know what you would do. Are you going to kill Kushina and her family?" I said.

"No I have done a lot of killing, I think it should stop now. All I want to do is serve my container as his servant and hope that he will treat me like a person" she said looking into her eyes which held no hatred in it anymore.

"Good cause this world needs less hatred and maybe you're just the beginning. Now just go back to sleep, Kyu-chan" I said. She nodded.

**The next Morning**

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Kushina voiced yelled through the whole village.

"Oi are ya trying to pop my ear drums or something be a little quiet for once in your life" I said.

"What did you say" Kushina said with a glare.

"I said you are loud woman" I said back.

"Anyway I want to train Naruto, he is full of potential. He will never bring it out if he stays here. That's why Naruto and I will be leaving Konoha for around 4-6 years give or take" I said.

**2 minutes later**

"I'm not letting take my innocent Naru-chan Naruto" Kushina said with frying pan in her hand.

"Why does she have to be so violent" Naruto asked while running away through the halls of the compound.

"You can't take him away he is all I have left of Minato" Kushina said when she stopped running.

"Naruto is not a replacement for Minato, Kushina you should know that" I said.

"I do, this feeling I have for Naruto is even greater than Minato. I want him to know but he is 4" Kushina said.

"Then let me take him, he will never grow up into the man you want if he stays here. If you allow me I will teach him everything he will need to know" I said.

"Fine take him with you, but if he turn out anything like you. I'll kick your ass" Kushina said while cracking her knuckles.

"What do you mean, I think any man would find it a privilege to be like me" I said while laughing with pride. I looked into her eyes to see she was glaring even more.

"Ok, He won't...stop looking at me like that, but first I have to talk him into coming with me first" I said.

"Well go, he asleep right now. Wake him up and tell him breakfast is ready" Kushina said.

"Okay" I said going up to Naruto's room. When I opened the door I saw him sleeping peacefully. What surprised me was what Naruto was using for a pillow was Kyu-chan. Naruto's head was nestled between Kyu's breast. On instinct I carefully took Kyu from Naruto, being careful not to wake him up. Outside the halls, I did my best to wake her up non-violently.

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, stop it that tickles Naruto-Oji-san, Stop it" She said as I tickled her like there was no tomorrow.

"Kyu what were you doing in Naruto's bed?" I asked.

"Well he seemed cold, so I just decided to warm him up. Isn't that good of me" she said.

"Yeah sure...how about you wake up the girls and tell them to go down for breakfast, okay" I said.

"Ahhh...I wanna wake up Naruto-sama" she pouted.

"Just do what you're told Kyu" I said. She sighed and went off to Natsumi and Tsu's bedroom. After she left I entered Naruto's bedroom. I seated myself on his bed. I saw that Naruto had just woken up from my talk with Kyu.

"Oji-san, what you want" Naruto said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well for one breakfast ready and downstairs to eat. Secondly, I want to talk to you about something" I said. Naruto looked at me with questionable face.

"Uh..sure, what about" he asked.

"I was thinking traveling again and I thought that I should bring you" I said.

"But I-" Naruto began to say.

"Hey don't interrupt me I'm not done. I want to bring you along because inside you there is power that is just waiting for you to use and I can help unlock that power Naruto. Plus you get to travel the world and see for what really is out there" I said pointing to his chest..

"Sorry I can't leave my family Oji-san" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Fine but think of it like this, in the future this power can change history. This family will die because you didn't use your full power. Do you want you're Ka-chan or your Imouto to die, what is your answer, Naruto" I asked. I saw Naruto put his head down with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"No I don't want them to die. I want them to live, but I want to stay too. What do I do" Naruto asked himself.

"Go with him Naruto-kun" Kushina said walking into the room.

"I can't leave my family, what if you're not here when I get back" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto I wasn't the wife of a Hokage for nothing; I can handle myself and I won't let anybody die on my watch. So don't worry ok Naruto-kun" Kushina said kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"Ok then I guess I will go Ka-chan. I want to become stronger so I can be Hokage and protect every person that is precious to me" Naruto said.

"Ok well if its decided then pack your bags Naruto and meet in front of the village gates" I said leaving.

**Kushina's POV**

When Naruto left I knew I had to help Naruto pack for this journey. Even though I knew I would regret him leaving. I knew he would come back some day.

"Ka-chan are you ok" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm just sad that your leaving soichi, Ka-chan will miss you" I said.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it Ka-chan" Naruto said.

"Ok if you say that I have nothing to worry about then" I said.

"Yeah" Naruto said smiling.

**2 hours later**

**At the Main Gates of Konoha **

I didn't tell anybody that both Narutos were leaving today. They would find out eventually, the ones who would take it the most was Natsumi and the newly fused Kyu-chan. I would take it pretty bad but I knew my Soichi would be back and maybe someday I will tell him my feelings for him. Naruto and I were at the village gates waiting for my brother-in law.

"Naruto before you go I want to give you something" I said handing him a necklace of a green emerald like stone that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Whats this Ka-chan" Naruto asked.

"It's a necklace that your father gave me when we were kids, I was surprised that he made this from a piece of stone he found in Konoha forest. He said it was magical, but I accepted it. I'm giving it because it's what your father would want and plus I want you remember me every time you look at it" I explained.

"Thanks I'll wear it every day Ka-chan, where is oji-san we were suppose to leave by now" Naruto said putting the necklace around his neck.

"I don't-" I said before I was interrupted. An old man with one arm and crane came out of shadows. The old war hawk of Konoha, Danzo.

"You won't be going anywhere weapons are suspense to meant to stay where they were built" Danzo said.

"Whats that suppose to mean old man, I'm going weather you like it or not. You can't stop me, you would need an army to stop me old man" Naruto said. Danzo slammed his cane down and a dozen ANBU from the foundation appeared before us.

"Oh never mind, I didn't really mean what I said-" Naruto said before in the distance a roar could be heard.

"Your emotions are understandable, I can't get rid of them for you as long as you become my weapon" Danzo said.

"Ah sorry I have decline on that and plus my Ka-chan told me not to talk to strangers with offer. If it makes you feel better when zombie apocalypse comes I'll kill you first" Naruto said smirking while the roar got louder.

"4 year-olds shouldn't talk like that" Danzo said.

"And Old men should just stay retired and take care of themselves or their grandchildren" Naruto replied back. Before the next comment could be said, the older Naruto could be seen riding a machine he called a motorcycle. The way he was riding like he had years of experience. He parked the motorcycle right next to us.

"Well Naruto how about we get going, oh and look we have a going away party with their own pointy objects, my birthday must have come early this year. Well sorry to disappoint you we have to get going" Naruto said with laughter in his voice.

Naruto took his Nephew's backpack and put it in the trunk. He grabbed Naruto and put him between him and the bike. He started the engine and a roar from the engine could be heard.

"Well let's going" Naruto said as he exited through the village gates. As soon as he exited through the village gates a shadow had positioned itself behind the seat Naruto was on.

"Oi Kazehana hitching a ride already, what will the other Sekirei think" I could hear Naruto say in the distance.

**Naruto's POV**

"Heh who cares I haven't had any alone time with you. Plus you will need some company to get rid of those lonely night. Six years without sex can kill a man" Kazehana said seductively.

"Yeah, as much as I would like that. I'll have to take that offer at a later date because we got some company" I said. As I said this the 12 root Ninjas were chasing after us.

"Ah looks like we got company guys" I said.

"Why don't we just fight them Naruto-kun" Kazehana said.

"We could, but that just be too easy. I'd rather leave them in the dust with my newly installed Nitro system in this bike" I said.

"What are you talking Oji-san" Naruto said speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"I could tell you Naruto-kun, but what is the saying...Action speaks louder than words" I said as pressed a red button on the throttle. This made a green button appear on the dashboard of the bike.

"Hey Naruto on 3 I want you to press that big shinning green button" I said.

"1...2..." I said counting up.

"3!" I said as Naruto pressed the button and our increased 10 fold.

"Uh oh Danzo-sama is not going to like this" I could hear a Root Anbu say. From mountain one could see a straight had grazed the ground of the elemental countries. This line could go on for miles. The legend of Naruto Namikaze would be heard throughout the world, but for now he didn't know he would make even bigger legend of his Nephew, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I said I would put this up 3 week ago, but school caught up with me. I'm promising to put one chapter up a month. Two chapters after my semester where I will be free to write The Lost Brother story. If your annoyed about the time skips I will stop when Naruto is 13 because you wouldn't want to see a kid do all the things I have plan.**

**Preview:**

_"Why are you doing this" Makoto yelled as she was protecting her mother and younger sister. Makoto could see her father lying on the ground in cold blood._

_"Itachi could never kill you 4 out of all the Uchihas in this clan. I'm doing it as a favor to him. Another reason why I'm doing this is for revenge because you Uchiha are foolish in thinking you can take over Konoha because it I who will destroy Konoha" a man in a black cloak with a orange mask with black flames on it._

_"Wha…What are you talking" Makoto asked._

_"Hm…you don't know…too bad you will die without knowing" the man said as he swung his black katana. Makoto closed her eyes in fear, after a few seconds she realized there was no pain. She opened her eyes to a 11 year old boy stopping the attack with his bare hands that were cover in a green lightning kinda flame._

_"Sorry but I'm going to have to cut in if you don't mind" the boy said._

* * *

_**"Heh…well my name is Terra. Why I'm here is a long story. Why you're because you want to save those three, right so I'm going to give you the power to save them. This power is from my master. This power can destroy all worlds or save them all. It is your choice on how you use it, but I've looked at your heart and I know you will do great things. So use my master's keyblade with pride."** The voice said with belief._

_"Fine I'll take your master's power even if I only to save them" I said. _

* * *

_"Heh you put on quite the show Naruto" said a man in a black hooded robe who was clapping._

_"Who are you" Naruto asked holding his keyblade infront of him._

_"Heh me I'm Nobody, if its my name you want its Axel got it memorized" said Axel who took off his hood to show he had red spiky hair and green eyes._

* * *

"_The sensei of Team 7 is Makoto Uchiha and its Member are..." Iruka started._

"_Natsumi Uzumaki" the red pony-haired girl looked up. All the fanboys were disappointed._

"_Sasuki Uchiha" Sasuki glared at Natsumi as lightning appeared through there glaring contest. All the fanboys were disappointed again._

"_Tsu Senju" The pony haired girl was now included in the now 3-way glaring contest. All the fanboys were disappointed once again._

"_and...Naruto Uzumaki as an assistant sensei" the said boy could be seen sneezing in another part of Konoha._


	11. A Dragon returns to the Leaf

**My Lost Brother**

**By: hunterslasher13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, minor-Final Fantasy 7, Hitman Reborn(Weapons), Sekirei, minor-One Piece, Fairytail, Kingdom Hearts and any songs that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 11: A Dragon returns to the Leaf**

**7 years later**

**Normal POV**

It was peaceful day in Konoha The birds were singing, the tenants at Izumo Inn were missing there Ashikabi, Genins were hating their D-rank mission and of all else a motorcycle engine could be heard. The ones who heard this knew who came back to the village.

"That was fun , right Kazehana" The only guy of the group of two.

"Being close to you is fun enough Naru- I mean Vongola-kun" The woman asked.

"Heh Kazehana it's hard getting use to my new name huh" Vongola said.

"Ya why did you have to change it anyway" Kazehana whined.

"Well its Naruto's name now, I thought I could change my name because there is 2 Narutos plus it can get confusing. It can give you a new name to orgasm to, right" Vongola said to Kazehana while give a squeeze to her ass.

"Oh Von-kun lets go home already and have some fun with the other Sekirei" Kazehana said.

"Ya we could, but I have to go to Naruto's house sooner or later" Vongola said. She nodded.

"And you know Naruto, he likes to take detours and plus he had to go somewhere Kazehana" he said.

"I guess…" she said.

"Well come on lets go home I guess" he said. Kazehana nodded

Vongola laughed as he rolled his bike through Konoha. As they made their way through Konoha, it seemed that nothing had changed for Vongola. The group finally made it to a compound with a symbol of a red whirlpool. Vongola was trying to avoid on knocking the door.

"Whats wrong Von-kun" Kazehana asked.

"Well you've never met Naruto's Ka-san, she is a very violent person when she is angry. So I'm hoping she is in a good mood" Vongola said. He then knocked on the door. After a few minutes someone open the door to reveal a beautiful red haired woman who could be described as a goddess.

"Naruto your back, where is my baby boy" Kushina said as she looked at who was at the door.

"Uh well he said he needed to go somewhere, but he will be here in a couple hours" Vongola said.

"YOU MEAN HE ISN'T HERE" Kushina said lifting him by his collar and spinning him around until he got dizzy.

"If I say no will you put me down" Naruto said adding a little comedy to this situation.

**Meanwhile on the rooftops**

"Heh she is still energetic as ever, it's good to know that she didn't die" a man said.

"Huh so that's your wife Minato-kun" a big breasted strawberry blond woman said.

"Yeah that's is the first woman I ever loved Rangiku" Minato said.

"Her breasts are almost as big as mine don't you think" Rangiku said.

"Ya they are…wait WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT" Minato half yelled.

"Come on Minato-kun, we have been on patrol for hours, I am so horny right now and what kind of boyfriend are you" Rangiku said seductively.

"What kind of girlfriend allows her boyfriend to have 4somes with You and 2 other women" Minato said.

"A good one" she said.

"Ya I guess you are" he said before sliding off Rangiku's robes revealing her G-cup Breasts that only ones Minato has ever saw.

"Oh ya nothing like outdoor sex" Rangiku said before grabbing Minato's excited solider.

**2 hours later**

A 11 year old blond boy who was wearing a black short- sleeve dress shirt with black pants with a white boxed pattern scarf tied around his waist. The boys eyes were covered by green shades. A small part of his arm was wrapped around by white bandages. He had a small black haired kitten with two tails on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked on at Konoha.

"So this is your beloved Konoha Naruto-sama" said as a female voice came from the kitten.

"Ya it is, it hasn't changed one bit Nibi-chan" the boy said.

**At the Uzumaki compound**

"You know he will be here, hopefully soon" Vongola said.

"You better hope so Vongola, I like your name. At least I don't have to call you by the name of my innocent soichi" Kushina said hugging herself.

"Heh Thanks…I guess" Vongola said with no idea what to say.

"Anyway who is this woman Vongola" Kushina asked.

"Uh well she is" Vongola started to say.

"I'm Von-kun beloved " Kazehana said while chugging down a bottle of booze.

"Well as long as she isn't taking my soichi I don't care in the slightest" Kushina said.

"I was kinda wondering Naruto is coming to that age shouldn't he be at least meet his fiancé soon" Vongola said.

"Fiancés" Kushina said.

"Huh what do you mean, I didn't know he had another fiancé" Vongola asked.

"Well we need to be back the Uzumaki clan and what better than another Uzumaki" Kushina said with pride.

"Wait you don't mean, but that's incest" Vongola said.

"Is that much of a difference between you and me Naruto-kun" a new voice appeared into the room.

"Tsukiko…its totally different then you and me" he said.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, she knows" Tsukiko said.

"What…oh that's why your doing this" Vongola said.

"Yeah a love between a son and mother is very precious, you should know that" Kushina said.

"Fine do whatever you want just get me involved" he said.

"Sure I won't" Kushina said.

**In an alleyway**

"Naruto-sama are you sure this is the way" Nibi said.

"Yeah, its just a shortcut Nibi-chan" Naruto said.

"Okay Naru-" Nibi couldn't finish before Naruto covered her mouth.

"Shhhh…can't you hear that" Naruto said before Nibi heard moaning around the corner.

"Oh look like someone is getting lucky today" Nibi said with perverted laugh.

"No that is not the sound of passionate sex, it sounds quite like the opposite" Naruto said.

"You mean she is being raped" Nibi asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to stop it" Naruto said before appeared into the scene of 13 yr old brown haired girl being raped by a silver haired chunin.

"Hey you stop what you're doing, before I rearrange your face" Naruto said. The man was about to take the girls clothes off and had his pants down to the ground.

"Heh what can a brat like you do-" the man said as he looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Your suppose to be dead kyuubi-brat" the man said before he was kicked in crotch. The man was on the ground moaning from the overwhelming pain.

"Well I don't know any kyuubi-brat, so he probably dead, but reborn into a better person Mizuki" Naruto said. Naruto walked to the brown haired girl.

"Are you okay" Naruto said to her. She didn't respond to his question.

"Come on tell me where you live at least, so I take you there away from this scum. Do you want to be near this pathetic man!" Naruto yelled.

"I-Ichiraku R-Ramen, I live there" the girl said stuttering.

"Hey don't worry I'll protect you, it's a promise. The Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he put her onto his back and was giving her a ride.

"Ayame Ichiraku is my name, Naruto-kun" she said before they both disappeared in a green flash.

**At the Ichiraku Ramen stand**

"Heh you seem excited Natsumi-kun" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah, my uncle and brother are coming home today. It has been so long" Natsumi replied. She was a 10-year old red haired girl that was in a pony tail. She was a younger version of Kushina. She was in a orange tank top with black Kunoichi pants.

"Huh didn't know you had a brother. Why has he been gone so long" Teuchi asked.

"Ah well I don't know really, but Ka-san always said Oni-chan was special. So I think it was because he needed help controlling his power or something. Who cares as long as my Oni-chan is back" Natsumi explained.

"Well as long you have family back that is the only thing that matters" Teuchi.

"Thanks for the meal, I better get going back to school. See ya later" Natsumi said as she left the ramen stand.

"Now where is that daughter of mine, she should have been done with delivering the ramen by now" Teuchi asked himself.

"Oi Old man are you Teuchi Ichiraku" a new voice called. Teuchi saw a 11 year old blond.

"Yes I am young man" Teuchi said.

"Then does she belong to you" Naruto said as he turned to show Ayame.

"Ayame, what happened to her" Teuchi asked.

"Well nothing did happen if I didn't show up, hey Ayame wake up were here" Naruto said as he began to wake her up.

"Huh…Tou-san!" She yelled the last part as she ran to her father crying. Naruto begun to leave.

"Wait is there any way I can thank you young man" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah there is…just keep making ramen so my family and I can enjoy it" Naruto said as he put a sucker in his mouth. He walked off into the village with a destination in mind.

"Arigato Naruto-kun!" She yelled off to Naruto as he waved in the distance.

**O the roofs**

It seemed that during all this time that the two Shinigami were still at it with each other.

"R-rangiku, let's stop for a bit" Minato said struggling to stop Rangiku to stop.

"Ah ah ah, w-why Min-ato-kun, I'm almost there" Rangiku said.

"The captain could be waiting and you know how he feels when you don't do your paperwork" Minato replied.

"Heh ya your right, plus we can do it somewhere when we get back somewhere more comfortable" Rangiku said she got up and begun to dress herself. In minutes when Rangiku was dressed she did something unexpected.

"Minato-kun" She said as she put Minato's head into her cleavage.

"Rangiku what are you doin-" Minato said before Rangiku interrupted him.

"Your son he is right behind us, don't look at him. I want you to shuupo out of here don't want him recognizing you" Rangiku whispered to Minato. At first Minato panicked, but agreed and shuupoed off the roofs, Rangiku saw Naruto appear on the roof.

"Man, I thought it was this way…hey miss which way is the Uzumaki Compound" Naruto said.

"Oh its just down their young man" she said bending down to Naruto to show off her assets.

"Uhhhh….sure thanks" Naruto said blushing, jumping down to the Uzumaki Compound.

"Heh he is definitely your son Minato-kun" Rangiku said as she shuupoed from the area.

**At the Uzumaki Compound**

"So what exactly did you teach him Vongola" Kushina asked as she took a bite of cake that Kyu brought for everyone.

"Heh well I taught him History, Geography, Jutsu, Music, and well pretty much everything he is a very smart kid. He kinda reminds me of Minato and myself. Plus Naruto he ran into someone who taught him a few things that even I found interesting" Vongola said.

"Interesting, what you mean?" Kushina asked.

"Ah I don't think it's I'm in a position to tell, ask Naruto. Plus I don't think she would like it if I told you" Vongola said. As soon as he said that, the plate in Kushina's hand was destroyed.

"Wait did you say SHE!" Kushina said yelling the last part.

"Wow you destroyed that plate… you don't have to worry she wasn't even human" Vongola said.

"Not Human then what is she" Kushina asked as her anger disappear.

"She is a Dragon, but she left Naruto for some reason on a weird date of July 7th. Which the place we were at had a weird Year system. The year was 777, Naruto was very so sad on that day…but anyway he got over it and he became stronger because of it" Vongola said.

"That's good…" she was interrupted when Kyu started to sniff.

"Naruto-sama is home Kushina-san" Kyu said as she got up from her seat. The door started to open and Naruto was revealed.

"NNAAA-RRRUUU-TTTTOOO-SSSAAAMMMAAA" Kyu said as she started to run to Naruto. She jumped and glomped him. The result left Naruto losing his balance and fell backwards.

"Oh Naruto-sama I missed you so much. Did you miss me" She said as she hugged Naruto's head into her assets. The response was a muffled "I can't breathe" was heard from the 11 yr old boy.

"Oi let go you perverted Kitsune" a female voice came from the two tailed.

"Is that….Hehehehhehehehhe, you're so small. Look at how the mighty have fallen" Kyu said as she lifted the cat by her neck. Nibi got really angry and a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke clear. A woman with curves that most women would die for with straight black hair and yellow slit eyes. She was wearing a short silk Kimono with cat dancing around it that showed off her legs and cleavage.

"Heh I'll show you who is small" Nibi said as she clawed Kyuubi's face with blood going down her face.

"Why you bitch" Kyuubi said as she clawed Nibi's Kimono and one of her breast fell out.

**Meanwhile with two men of the house**

"I feel like should stop this, but at the same time want to" Naruto said.

"Yeah, well you better let them deal with it themselves. Plus I haven't seen cat fight in ages, even when one of them is literally a cat" Vongola said while eating popcorn.

"Heh your useless as a man Vongola, I'll break this up" Kushina said as she walked up the two biju.

"Will you two stop it already, if your going to be in this family you better get along" Kushina said in an almost too friendly voice.

"Heh or else-" Nibi was interrupted by Kyuubi elbowing her in the stomach.

"Just shut up, you don't want to get Kushina-san angry trust me" Kyuubi said. Nibi instantly shut up.

"Good now we have to wait for Tsu and Natsumi to get back from school. Then we can have dinner as a family for the first time in a while" Kushina said in an excited voice.

After what seem ages Natsumi and Tsu came back home to see Naruto. It took them both a while to calm down, they were happy that there big brother home that they cried when they first saw him. In the Uzumaki household a glazing sun had shined on the family. When the sun rises in one place, the moon hovers somewhere else. This place is the Uchiha clan compound. Even though Naruto is back this means he must face challenges that he will have face head on.

**Later that night**

**Naruto POV**

I was on the roof looking at the stars, until I heard someone got on the roof. I got up and saw that it was Natsumi. Who was in her pajama while hugging a pillow that was in her hands.

"Natsumi what are you doing on the roof" I asked.

"I'm sleeping oni-chan, I was wondering if I could sleep with you" Natsumi said.

"Yeah sure, I was about to go to sleep after a little star gazing" I said.

"Oh really can I join" she asked. I nodded. After a couple minutes of watching the stars I asked her a question out of the blue.

"Hey Natsumi do ever wonder what a star is" I asked.

"Well aren't they just massive loads of energy or something" Natsumi said.

"Yeah if that's what you believe" I said.

"Well what do you believe stars are" she asked.

"I'm gonna sound stupid but I think that each star represents a whole other world and when people look at our world they see the same stars with the same sky that we are seeing" I said.

"Well if that's what oni-chan believes then I believe it too" she said.

"Well I think that's enough for star gazing lets go to bed" I said as we both went to bed. It was good that we were both going to bed, I could smell blood in the air, a massacre was going on at the Uchiha clan compound.

**At the Uchiha compound**

**Normal POV**

"Why are you doing this" Makoto yelled as she was protecting her mother and younger sister. Makoto could see her father lying on the ground in cold blood.

"Itachi could never kill you 4 out of all the Uchihas in this clan. I'm doing it as a favor to him. Another reason why I'm doing this is for revenge because you Uchiha are foolish in thinking you can take over Konoha because it I who will destroy Konoha" a man in a black cloak with a orange mask with black flames on it.

"Wha…What are you talking" Makoto asked.

"Hm…you don't know…too bad you will die without knowing" the man said as he swung his black katana. Makoto closed her eyes in fear, after a few seconds she realized there was no pain. She opened her eyes to a 11 year old boy stopping the attack with his bare hands that were cover in a green lightning kinda flame.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to cut in if you don't mind" the boy said.

"Who are you kid…doesn't matter really, kids who play hero die" the man said.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will stop you" Naruto said as he excelled himself and aimed a punch for the man and realized that it went through him.

"Wha" Naruto said as he was hit from behind the head by the man's katana.

"See heroes don't exist…a wasted effort, now where was I…oh yes killing you three" the man said.

**Meanwhile in Naruto's subconscious**

**Naruto's POV**

That man, he was just too strong I guess. Maybe I am strong, but there are people out in this world that are stronger. If only there was a way I could get stronger, my heart right now really wants me to beat him. That man's heart holds no light in it, while mine holds no darkness. To be beaten by him really makes me really angry. I was descending in water that was surrounded by darkness. I don't know how I got here. After what seem hours I finally landed on the ocean floor, darkness was still looming. I took one step and light shined upon the ocean floor turned into a pillar and doves appeared out of no where

The platform begun to transform into Mural of a man, with a key-shaped blade fighting an Old yet strong man, who also had a similar blade. I could feel oxygen enter my lungs. The water was gone too, "what is this place" was my question.

"**This place is your heart"** a mysterious voice announced.

"My…Heart…who are you, why are you here and why am I here" I asked.

"**Heh…well my name is Terra. Why I'm here is a long story. Why you're because you want to save those three, right so I'm going to give you the power to save them. This power is from my master. This power can destroy all worlds or save them all. It is your choice on how you use it, but I've looked at your heart and I know you will do great things. So use my master's keyblade with pride."** The voice said with belief.

"Fine I'll take your master's power even if I only to save them" I said.

"**Good, but in order to use this you must defeat what is holding you back, you must fight your darkness" **Terra said.

"My Darkness, what are you talking about" I said.

"I think he is talking about me Naruto-kun" a feminine voice said behind me. I turned around to see a woman with long black hair, tanned white skin like mine, and her eyes looked like a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. She was wearing a short kimono that showed of her assets and her hips.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Hm that's something you will have to figure out" She said as darkness surrounded. Her darkness got bigger, when the darkness disappeared what was revealed was a black haired creature with a body of fox with ten tails whipping behind it. The only thing shocking was that this creature's face was replaced by one giant eye of a fusion of Rinnegan and Sharingan.

"Your…the…Ju…bi" I said realizing what I was facing.

"**Ah and you are correct. Good now you know who your fighting, even if I only have a fifth of my power that's all I need to defeat you. So are you scared little boy." **She said eyeing me.

"Heh like hell I am. If you're my darkness, then I must be your light. I'll show you how strong this 'little boy' really is. So bring it, whatever you dish out I'll send it back with a thousand folds" I said as I took my hand reached out to grab something. Then like magic a key-shaped blade appeared out with a white handle and a black key chain that was shaped mouse's head.

"Key…Blade…With this I'll shape the path that I walk…so bring it on…bitch" I said as I took my fighting position. I closed my eyes and I could feel a flame appear on my forehead.

"**Heh kid you got some guts** " she said as I opened my eyes to reveal my thunder-like green eyes.

I took my blade and ran up to her. She took this time to gather energy into one attack. I heard her shout "Imari" and the attack, then I threw my keyblade into the attack with force and the attack was deflected back at her. When the attack hit her, smoke appeared around her. She disappeared out of nowhere.

"Heh your actually pretty good Naruto-kun, maybe you are worthy of being my host" she said as she wrapped her arms around.

"*sniff* you smell so delicious I wish I could just take you now on the floor, but alas I don't have much time with you, so goodbye Naruto-kun" she said as she left, but before she did she bend down to give me surprise passionate kiss.

"What the hell lady are you pedophile" I said spitting out her spit.

"Oh Naruto-kun you say awful things, but that just turns me on oh so even more" she said as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Well I better save those three" I said as I closed my eyes and disappeared into the light.

**Meanwhile in the real world**

"Well I better finish so I can get out of this useless village" the man as he went to strike down the 3 female Uchiha.

"Hey I don't know if you any good listening skills but I did say I will stop you" I said I intercepted his blade with my Keyblade.

"You Namikazes never give up easily do you, father like son they say" the man said.

"What did you say scum" I said.

"I said nothing, but you do know you have to hit me in order to defeat me Kyuubi" he said. My eyes widen. Then I swung my sword it felt like it hit something.

"You still can't hit m-"as he said this one half of his mask fell to the floor to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"You were saying scum" I said.

"Hmm…definitely father like son. Fine I'll spare them, I guess I can keep a couple Uchiha alive, it doesn't matter. Itachi should be done killing the rest of the clan" the man said walking away from Naruto.

"Itachi…what do you mean!" I yelled.

"Heh wouldn't you like to know, but I gotta say you do have an interesting weapon Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" disappearing from time and space.

"Bastard…anyway who cares about him as long as you three are alright, that is only thing that matters right" I said turning around.

"Yes thank you Naruto-kun, but you had no reason to save us" Mikoto said.

"Heh sound grateful, you're my Ka-san's best friend that makes us friends. Last time I check I don't turn my back on my friends, so I did have a reason" I said as pump my fist into my chest. After I said this I blacked out from being exhausted. All I heard was three shouts of "Naruto-kun."

**1 hour later**

**Somewhere else in the village**

**Normal POV**

"That was a waste of time Ao" a red-bun woman said.

"Well Mei-sama it was your idea to come to Konoha" Ao replied back.

"Back in my day Konoha would of helped us if we asked" Ao said as he went on.

"Ao shut up or I'll kill you" Mei threatened him.

"Hai Mei-sama" Ao replied.

"Anyway it is getting late and all the inns and hotels are probably closed by now, where do we go" Mei asked herself.

"Yeah to bad we don't know anybody that lives here maybe we could stay with them for the night" Ao said. Mei's eyes widen.

"Actually there is one family, Ao lets go" Mei ordered. A "Hai Mei-sama" could be heard.

After what seem minutes Mei's destination was the Uzumaki Estate.

"Mei-sama you know the Uzumaki family" Ao said.

"Know them, I'm engaged to one of them. My fiancé Naruto Uzumaki" Mei said the last part with lust.

"Ah but Mei-sama isn't he like 9 right now, wouldn't be better to be with someone older" Ao said.

"Tch…why would I marry a man who would lie to me; when Naruto-kun is completely innocent. It's my choice and I prefer younger men." Mei said. She knocked at the door waiting for a reply. After a minute, someone opened the door. A blond hair man was revealed.

"Mei *Yawn* what you doing up at this hour. Wait….what are you doing in Konoha" Vongola said.

"Well we were in town for support on the civil war in Kiri and it got so late. So I thought I would stay here for the night. Is Naruto-kun awake Ji-san" Mei said.

"Huh…war? Well Naruto isn't here, I got word from Mikoto that she brought him to the hospital" the instant he said Mei disappeared.

"huh where did Mei-sama go?" Ao said.

"Ah don't worry about it, I know where she went. She'll be back. Come in we have spare bedroom" Vongola said as he invited Ao for the night.

**At the Hospital's reception**

"heh…heh…what …room is…Naruto…Uzumaki in" Mei asked.

"Uh sure, but what is your relationship with him. I can release this only to his family members" the nurse said.

"I'm his fuckin fiancé bitch, now tell me" Mei said with her evil glare.

"Hai! Its room 2-13" the nurse squeaked. When she said this Mei disappeared and loud heel footsteps could be heard.

**In Naruto's room**

**Naruto's POV**

After I fainted, I went back into my heart's world, where I actually learned quit a few things about Terra, his friends, heartless, nobodies, unverse and what it means to wield a Keyblade. Terra told me that an old Keyblade master, Xehanort was using his friend, Ventus and his X-blade to unlock "Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds," to claim it he needed a younger body, Terra's body.

He succeeded, but Terra's Soul is still fighting, while his heart for some reason ended up in my heart. I don't know why, but he has taught me what I always knew. There are other worlds out there. This world that I have grown up in is just one, well not really the world that I live in is part of 5 worlds that were taken over by darkness.

The light of those 5 worlds merged to create this world. I wonder if those worlds came out of the darkness would this world still exist. Terra thinks so, so do I because if this world ceases to exist all the bonds with my friends would disappear as well. Terra says he can't sense Ven anymore, but his other friend Aqua is out there somewhere.

My train of thought was broken when I felt something squishy being pushed against my head. I opened my eyes to see the sun's shining bright light in my view. I looked around to see 3 other bodies in the bed I was sleeping in. The first one was Kyuubi sleeping on my right clutching my right arm into her cleavage, the second one was Nibi sleeping on my left doing the exact thing that Kyuubi was doing, and the last women was someone who I hadn't seen since I was 3 and my head was comfortably in her cleavage.

I tried to get up but failed since each of these women had a grip on me. I could hear the door open to reveal my Ji-san.

"Oi Ji-san help me" I said quietly.

"Well look at you Naruto your growing up so fast you already got 3 women in your bed" Vongola said with a fake tear in his eye as he heard a "Just help me already." He sighed and walked up to the bed.

"Oi Kyu-chan and Nibi-chan, Naruto is hungry won't you get him something" Vongola said as his eyes were closed. He opens them to see that they were gone.

"Well that was fast, can you call this 'Devotion to your loved ones,' anyway get up" Vongola said as he saw me sitting on the edge of the bed with Mei hugging a pillow into her assets.

"So Naruto tell me what happened last night" Vongola asked.

I sighed. "So it happened like this" I started.

**A few minutes later**

"Heh so that man came back" Vongola whispered. I looked at Vongola with a confused look on my face.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter, maybe I'll tell you when you become a ninja" Vongola said as he patted me on my back.

"Hey I'm not a kid" I said as I flicked his hand away.

"You keep thinking that KID, well we gotta go" Vongola said emphasizing "KID."

"Where we going" I asked.

"Mei has to leave today, Ao has been looking for her everywhere since this morning. There is a country that is in need of her help, so wake her up" Vongola said as he left. I nodded.

"How exactly am I going to do that" I asked myself.

**Normal POV**

**A couple minutes later at the village gates**

"Huh where is he…oh here comes Mei" Vongola said as he saw Mei carrying Naruto on her back.

"Oi Mei what do you think you're doing with Naruto" Vongola asked.

"I'm taking him to Kiri what else. When the war is over we'll get married, have a honeymoon and have a lots and lots of us time" Mei said as she went on.

"Oi Naruto are you serious about this your 10 years old" Vongola said putting his attention to Naruto. Naruto got off Mei and was on his two feet.

"WHAT?NO! It was the only I could say to get her up out of bed" Naruto half yelled.

"Y-ou m-mean you lied TO ME!" She said going from sad to angry. Talk about emotions going crazy, it must be that time of the month for her.

"Ehh …I wouldn't call it lying more like stretching the truth, but you should you go on your own. There is a lot of people who are counting on you, I don't wanna hinder that" Naruto said a little scared of what was going to happen at first.

"Maybe to help you on the way, I should give you something" Naruto said grabbing for something.

"Naruto-kun, what is this" Mei said as a golden-brown star was put in her hands.

"It's a friend's good luck charm, I hoping that it will help along the way. Be sure to give it back when you don't need that luck anymore" Naruto said looking into her eyes with a serious look on his face. She nodded as she put the good luck charm in her pocket. She walked away from Naruto.

"Let's go Ao" Mei said as Ao followed her only to find Vongola in their path.

"Are you stopping us Ji-san" Mei said.

"What No...I'm going with you Mei" Vongola said.

"We came here to ask for Konoha's help and your Hokage turned us down. Why would a Konoha Ninja like you come with us? Are you willing to defy your Hokage" Mei half yelled.

"Heh that's funny, but I'm not a Konoha Ninja. I'm a civilian, everything I have done for this villiage was because I wanted to do it. The only thing that told me to protect Konoha was my heart. My Heart is telling me to go to Kiri and stop Yagura. You may want to kill Yagura for what he has done, but he is my best friend so I'll be the one to kick him off his high horse, got it" Vongola said finishing his little speech.

"Fine Ji-san, when we have a chance he's all yours" Mei said smiling.

"Ok then let's go to Kiri" Vongola said as the three of them walked off to Kiri.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I had an idea for this chapter. After writing it I had a better idea for the story itself, so I retyped the whole chapter. I also didn't have that much time to myself with school, but I was done almost a month ago, so now I have time on my hands now. I had myself put this out because the day this story was updated is my birthday so I consider this a birthday present to myself and the readers of my story. Well anyway til next time. I plan to release another Chapter after E3 is finished.**

_Preview:_

"_Yagura wake the fuck up" Vongola said as he slammed his for forehead into Yagura's forehead._

_As soon as this happened, the mist in Yagura's eyes disappeared._

"_N-naru-to Nami-ka-ze" Yagura said as he saw Vongola's face. Blood was dripping down his face as his was._

"_Yo welcome back friend" Vongola said as he smiled. Yagura smiled back._

* * *

"_What the hell is that" Mikoto yelled._

"_It's a Hollow" Naruto said with a blank face._

"_A…what" Mikoto said back._

"_A hollow is a creature born from a human soul and I'm guessing its after you because that Hollow was born from Fugaku Uchiha. Gotta say I'm going to enjoy this" Naruto said smiling_

* * *

"_Natsu I'm sorry that you were killed because of me" Naruto said as he looked at the grave crying._

"_I wish so much I could kill that Fire god Bastard" Naruto said again._

"_It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun" a woman's voice._

"_huh…Mirajane…chan" Naruto said._

* * *

_I looked at the Sky to see stars appearing like magic. I smiled._

"_So you did it huh, you really are a keyblade master…Sora" I said._

"_I hope someday we get to meet Hero of the light " I said again._


End file.
